Graceland Quotes
by BeachyGrace
Summary: Quote book for Graceland
1. Chapter 1: Guadalajara Dog

Kiss for good luck Mikey- Johnny

Ballerinas  
Give me kisses for good luck I really need them from you guys, I told them as a tear escaped from my eye. Mike stays a little longer while he gives me a second kiss and wipes the tear away with his thumb. - Tia


	2. Chapter 2: Heat Run

Bello: Put the guns down, Paul.

Today is not a good day to die.

Briggs: Bello.

Bello: I know... I feel like we've met.

Eddie has said so much about you.

Briggs: All good, I'm sure.

Bello: Why did you pull your gun on your friend?

Briggs: We heard your crew got jacked by Bobby moi.

Bello: Huh.

Briggs:And then, all of a sudden, you request a meeting.

We walk in here, and I see your boys pointing heat in this direction, light bulb... you think one of us had something to do with it.

Bello: You're a quick thinker.

Briggs: I didn't sell you out, Bello.

The only new face around here is that one.

Mike: Oh, no, no, no, no, no.

I didn't say anything to anybody.

Briggs: Shut your rat mouth!

Mike: I'm not taking a bullet for you.

Bello: Mike, talk to me.

Save your life.

Mike: We made the buy with Eddie. And then I went right back to base. You don't believe me call my quarter master, Henry Friedler. He'll tell you the exact time that I signed back in.

Bello: Yes, my friend. Does anyone have the number for the Marines?

[chuckles]

Mike: okay, okay, listen. I didn't rat anybody out.

Briggs: or maybe you followed these guys after the buy, and then told Bobby their location, huh?

Mike: Well…. How could I follow them?

Don't you think that Eddie would spot a tail?

Bello: you shut up, Army Boy!

Eddie.

When you left the buy to bring the cargo to me, Did you do a heat run?

Eddie: Of course I did.

Bello: so you did all those tricky turns, the back track, you did all of that?

Eddie: I always do!

Bello: then how could Bobby's crew know? How did anyone know where you would be? Light the stove. What is the key ingredient in a bullet, Mike?

Mike: Lead, sir.

Bello: that's right. Set your gun down, Eddie. Don't move away from him. Point your guns now.

Eddie: Bello, I would never betray you.

Bello: Mike, Paul. This may prove to be an internal matter after all.

Briggs: Huh?

Bello: We've got off to the wrong foot. But that is the past. Get your guys on the floor.

( clicks chamber open, closed)

I hear that your pretty handy with this thing.

Mike: I am

( snaps empty the chamber)

(Yells)

Briggs: Oh my God, that was so intense, huh, Mike?

Mike: Yeah that was intense. That was insane. I am sweating everywhere.

Briggs: Ah, baby just breathe. We've cracked the top rung, baby, We are partying with the boss.

Mike: Huh? Bello.

You put a gun to my head.

Briggs: Two guns, actually, and you rolled with it.

You played the part like Brando, man.

You know?

You had me nervous there for, like, a nanosecond, but then you dropped that camp Pendleton thing.

What? Who the hell is Henry Friedler?

Mike: He's my high school football coach.

[Laughs]

Briggs: Your high school... your high school football coach

My God, man.

And then the way you turned it around on him.

You know? Like a pro.

Hell of an instinct, Mikey.

You showed me a lot back there.

You really did.

Mike: I think I'm gonna be sick.

You got to pull over.

Briggs: kill that noise. stand up and scream your lungs out. Do it right now. Do it. It works.

Mike: Whoo!

(laughs)

Briggs: Oh Yeah, Yeah

(nervous grunts)

( both laugh)

Briggs: feel that? Huh?

Mike: yeah.

Briggs: Me too man. Me too

I mean, we couldn't have drawn it up any better. You know the way that I tossed you that dish about the heat run, you just took it to the hoop like a white Lebron. Yeah!

Mike: yeah I did. I thought you were going to kill me.

Briggs: yeah

( both chuckle)

Briggs: When I asked you who you were talking to , what were you going to say?

Mike: oh, I was just, uhh…. I was just….. I was just making it up as I go along, man.

Briggs: Making it up

Mike: Making it up

( Chuckles)

Briggs: You rocked it, Special Agent Michael Warren.

I'm like a chocolate Jesus- Jakes

Mike: Can I ask you something?

When my friend Paige came up to you at the bar, what did she say to you?

Abby: She said, "that guy is Mike", and of all of the guys in the bar, he's real.

" Are you real, Mike?


	3. Chapter 3: Pizza box

******Charlie: My great-grandmother's great-grandmother's great-grandma ran the kitchen at the cathedral Di Napoli. Her name was Francesca.**

 **That math doesn't add up.**

 **This isn't a story about math... listen**

 **As Francesca prepared her famous ragu for the inquisitors, she heard a knock at the cathedral door.**

 **** **  
Niccolo, a handsome cordwainer, begging for sanctuary from the inquisition.**

 **What's a cordwainer again?**

 **A luxury shoemaker.**

 **Don't interrupt.**

 **You'll throw off the magic.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, knowing this kid faced torture or death, Francesca hid Niccolo in the pantry.**

 **She promised to keep her ragu warm until the local vicar declared the city cleansed.**

 **Last time you said it was an archdeacon, remember?**

 **Now it's a vicar. Shut up, Johnny. Yep.**

 **Last time you said it was an archdeacon, remember?**

 **After three long days, the inquisitors finally left Napoli.**

 **Niccolo survived on the promise and smell of the ragu.**

 **They fell in love and vowed to pass on the sauce to their children and their children's children till the end of days. Yeah.**

 **[Applause]**

 **Every time.**

 **This is Francesca's ragu.**

 **It takes three days to prepare, and the rules are simple.**

 **Don't touch and don't be late.**

 **There will be no leftovers.**

 **The best bedtime story ever.**

 **Calling it an early one?**

 **Range at 0600.**

 **Blasting the old seven ring.**

 **You need some help?**

 **That depends, do you have ancestors from medieval Naples?**

 **No. Okay, then don't touch my braciole. This the score?**

 **** **[Phone beeps]**

 **Charlie: What have you got there, smiley?**

 **? Nothing's making you grin pretty wide.**

 **It's an inside joke.**

 **Johnny: Men don't grin at their text messages.**

 **Mike: It's from Abby.**

 **"Don't forget about Maryland"?**

 **Johnny: Who's Abby?**

 **Mike: It's the girl from the drop.**

 **Johnny: Oh. What's in Maryland, Mikey?**

 **Mike: Softshell crabs.**

 **Give it back.**

 **Huh?Come , no, no.**

 **Oh, is your new girlfriend trying to steal you back to the eastern seaboard?**

 **Mike: She's not my girlfriend.**

 **She's not?**

 **We hung out once.**

 **And I know we don't date here.  
**

 **Johnny: Speaking of, man.**

 **Jakes: You and Ashika never..**

 **Nope. once?**

 **not your type, or you just couldn't get it up?**

 **Johnny: You could tell me, bro. It's safe. Safe tree.**

 **Wow, you really just think of this as summer camp, don't you?**

 **[Laughs]We don't have summer camp in the ghetto, bro. Jakes**

 **Johnny: So now you're making up for a crappy childhood.**

 **Jakes: Makes sense. My childhood was all right**

 **Johnny: Look, I didn't need my rich lawyer daddy to send me off to make friendship bracelets.**

 **Jakes: Of course not.**

 **Johnny: You were too busy flexing your street cred with the Vatos.**

 **Jakes:Bro, you really think I get off on this, don't you?**

 **These are the same guys who used to jump me 'cause they said I wasn't a real Mexican, 'cause I didn't bang.**

 **Johnny: And my brother Tony got this same tattoo, and we never saw him again.**

 **Jakes : You wanted me to be an ese, I'm being an ese for you.**

 **Johnny: If you bail again, we got nothing.**

Morning at Ashika's. Johnny wakes up in her bed (so it's okay for him to nail the target of the investigation, but not for Paige to sleep with Bobby Moi? I guess I'm okay with my tax dollars funding highly trained gentleman FBI prostitutes. Johnny's certainly cuter than a Predator drone), with the lovely pot grower sprawled against him. He disentangles himself and goes outside - when his back is to the camera, we can see that his painted-on tattoos are smeared. Ashika wakes up and notices the black streaks on the sheet next to her. It's slightly less embarrassing than that scene in _Trainspotting_ , but probably more deadly. Johnny goes into the barn and starts photographing Ashika's crop. She appears in the doorway behind him, with some pals, all of them armed.

 **** **  
** **Abby: Mike who likes Georgetown girls.**

 **Mike: Abby who likes crabs.**

 **I think we can both agree "Abby who likes crabs" is a nickname that shouldn't stick.**

 **** **Abby: Hey, what's going on with you?**

 **Mike: There was an accident.**

 **Abby: O h, my God. Are you hurt?**

 **Mike: No. I saw it.**

 **Abby: Did the person...Yeah.**

 **Mike: right, look.**

 **Go have a date.**

 **Mike, on, you are not gonna be good company anyway.**

 **Thank you.**

 **[Softly] Of course.**

 **[Sighs ]**

 **Briggs: You want a hand with those?**

 **Mike: No. I think I actually want to be alone right now.**

 **I see they left you a plate.**

 **Mike: I thought there are no leftovers.**

 **Briggs: Ah. Charlie likes you.**

 **Mike: Hey Briggs**

 **Briggs: Why don't you eat it? I don't have an appetite**

 **Mike: No, Man, just heat it up tomorrow**

 **Briggs: just heat it up tomorrow.**

 **Mike: No, you missed sauce night too.**

 **Briggs: Yeah. It's just sauce, Mike.**


	4. Chapter 4: O Mouth

**Football**

Mike: Johnny, what are you doing? Get off my bed

You're not waking up, dude. This ain't like you.

I had a rough night last night, okay?

Johnny: Oh, right, did you? Did you? What happened, man? What happened?

Mike: I don't want to talk about , 'cause nobody wants to hear... your crappy life.

Johnny: Paige wants to throw the football around.

Mike: I'm not in the mood, okay? Johnny: She's got a new bikini, dude. Trust me, you're in the mood. It's worth it.

[Upbeat music]

No, Johnny!

[Screams]

Paige: Get back here!

Whoo!

Oh, you barreled it.

I thought you played in college.

[Shrieking happily]

Johnny: Get him!Get him!

[Sighs]

[Laughs]

Paige: Oh, crap. I got him! Well? It's worth it.

Johnny: No, no, no, no. Oh, she almost hit his face.

Mike: Whoo! Hey, time out, time out, time out. I'll be back in a minute. Right, babe?

Paige: You guys want to stop trading make up tips and just throw the damn ball? 

Eric and Katie

Mike:

What's going on, anyway? Is it a heroin deal?

Charlie: Yeah, Paul and I are doing this... uh, actually, that's Eric and Katie.

Mike: Using different first names? Thought we didn't do that. We don't do that.

Briggs: This is one of the reasons why. These aliases go back to before we knew better.

Charlie: Katie's my first cover at Graceland.

Briggs: And today, she and Eric are going to be partying with a mid-level dude in a distribution ring out of Playa Del Rey.

Charlie: Setting up a deal with the boss. You wanna come?

Mike: Listen, I'd love to, but I've got my thing with the bureau shrink, so. Charlie: Be strong, Mikey.

Juan: Wow. his is, uh... this is some heavy stuff. You watched the guy end it right in front of you. You doing okay? I thought you were supposed to be my shrink. I'm serious, Mike. If you need to talk to somebody, we can arrange something. What I need to do is understand what I'm doing here.

Mike: You're investigating Briggs.I know who I'm investigating, Juan. The thing is, every time I think he's making some play, I find out that he's just doing something for the good of the house, or to save one of us. Because he is... he's a master manipulator.

Sex

Johnny: Yo, ain't that your girl over there?

Mike: Yeah, that's Abby. Johnny: She's hot, dude. You get a second date or what?

Mike: We did. Same night as, uh... shut up.

Johnny: You still went out with her?

Mike: I don't know, I thought I could power through it.

Johnny: No! No. Dude, a second date seals the deal. You can't be this cool-ass guy the first night, and then be all weird and emo on her. You're not good looking enough, son. I mean, I could pull it off, but you?

Mike: Okay, okay. Whatever. I think it's done.

Pets

Abby: Hey, B.D. Oh, hey there.

Mike: B.D.? Yeah, "beach dog." That's what we call him. But I have to admit to you he's a klepto. The first day I met him he stole one of my sandals.

Abby: Aw. Maybe he was just hoping you'd chase after him. You could use a bath, bud. Think he belongs to anyone? I don't know, I kinda always see him out here by himself. I think you deserve a spa and vet day. Huh? Trim these nails, brush that hair. Get him his shots. You want to come home with me for a couple days?

[B.D. Barks, Abby laughs]

Mike: Yeah! She said she's giving B.D. a full canine makeover.

Is she gonna adopt him?

No, she's just helping him out.

Paige: Well, that's how it starts, dude. Johnny: First it's a dog, then it's a freakin' baby. A baby?

Mike: Yeah. John, I just met this girl. Paige: I think she wants to fix you. Johnny: Fix what? I think she wants to save you.

Mike: You guys are really, really adorable with this constant irrelevant advice, but... why do you...Look, no, no. I'm not the dog in this analogy. You're not? No!

Bromancing

Bello: If you really want to see a Johnny Ringo film, it has to be the gunfighter. Mike:The Western was a big reason why I came to America. You fell in love with the landscape?

Bello:

No. The cowboy. Every culture has its romantic hero , eh? Japan has its samurai, Europe has the viking, and America has the cowboy, but he is different.

Mike:Why is that?

Bello:Because he doesn't fight for a lord or for government or for silver. He fights for himself.

Mike: That's the America of the past.

Bello: No, Mike, America's always the same. This one... Let's see how it plays. You, boy, come.

Salesperson: Did you just call me "boy"?

Bello: Put this on there. I want to see the television work.

Sales person: We don't do that Mike: Oh, come on, man, we just want to see what it looks like before we buy it. Bello: It's not policy. It's not policy to help the customer?

Mike: We don't let thugs tell us what to put up on the screens. You're gonna show us the video, and you're gonna apologize, got it?

Salesperson: I'm sorry.

Mike: Say "the customer's always right. Sales person:"The customer's always right.

My quotes:

Bello figures out how to pick the car door lock. His men forcefully grabbed me by the neck leaving their hand imprints and put a bandana in my mouth. My family was already on the computer looking. Each of them called me several times it went through to voicemail. They already put out a BOLO on his car. Also put a trace on my cell phone. Within seconds I was seated in a chair. Bello spiked my drink with ecstasy then started the abuse and injected morphine into my blood stream.  
Meanwhile across with Bello trying to make me talk but I am not budging at all which makes him. He injects another two CC'S of morphine into me.

Texting

Hi Galaxy text Abby please

Me: hey Abby

Abby: Hey T

Me: how are you?

Abby: good and you. What about you?

Me: not good

Abby: you sound high

Me: I am. "Can you please come pick me up?"

Abby: "yes, where are you T?"

Me: at some abandon warehouse.

Abby: Okay T. "Have you eaten anything lately?"

Me: not since lunch

Abby: Be there in ten minutes

Me: sounds good

Abby: "Does Mike know yet?"

Me: no

Abby: See you soon T

Me: I'll be waiting for you Abbs. Bye

End of convo

 **Over – protectiveness is now showing not only because I am the baby and hurt at the moment. Even whenever I am on the beach BD is there with me too.**

 **Paigee Pumpkin and Jakes answered the door for us. He led me into the house slowly with me clinging on to him for dear life. "What is it this time? Is it Bello related?" they asked. Yes, she just freaked out when she saw Bello's face in my car hood, Mike replied to them.**

 **The three of us sat down ready to start a conversation. I am about to tell her what happened to me before she moved into the house. There was a bad event that caused the house to panic. Mike went into being silent as everyone was moving around him. He would've been the first one out the door looking for me. Out on my first mission I was held hostage, drugged, and abused.**

 **Back downstairs in the kitchen where daddy continued my story. There's this guy named Bello that both Mike and I worked with for a long time before she moved in. He's a Nigerian drug lord that now resides in jail.**

 **"** **What's the story behind BD?" he asked. BD is really more Mike and Abby's dog then the house pet. He took Mike's flip flop on his first day here at Graceland, I replied to him.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hair Of The Dog

Hang out

Briggs: Jesus!

Charlie: Briggs, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Briggs: Tranquilo, mami. I'm not trying to scare you, okay? Goddamn. Jesus Christ, Charlie. Brought you some stuff. Water, tea, bananas, bread.

Charlie: Thank you. Yeah.

Briggs: You don't look so good.

Charlie: Yeah, well, I look better than I feel.

Briggs: Oh, yeah? Yeah. Hey, hey, hey, hey. Easy, easy. Come here, baby.

But you can stay here as long as you need to.

Charlie: Where am I?

Briggs: Uh, one of my C.I.'s apartments.

Charlie: Yeah. Hey, Briggs. Yeah? Hmm? I wanna go home. I-I wanna be in my own bed.

Briggs: I get that, but you can't go back to Graceland. Not right now. Why not? Because if the bureau catches wind of this, Charlie, you will be done dada, okay? Out of here, you can forget about Graceland. You'll be looking for a whole new line of work, babe. I brought you here to save your career.

Charlie: Thank you, Paul.

Briggs: This will be our little secret. Get some rest.

Booby Traps:

Johnny: And I do have a good eye for... Paige: Booby traps? Yeah, so I think it's a great idea that Tuturro goes on instead of one of our guys.

DEA guy : Can't argue with that.

Paige: Next time you say "booby traps," look me in the eyes.

Johnny: You know I'm just kidding, babe.

What's up, player? Lost, bro?

Paige: Hey, Johnny, how's it going?

Agent, are you with me?

Charlie: Yes, sir.

Johnny: Well? She didn't have a choice, sir. They were outnumbered, outgunned. If they tried to take Quinn down by themselves, they'd be dead. My tac team was too far away to do any good.

Charlie: That's on me. Johnny, don't. Johnny: She couldn't take a chance on things going South.

Charlie: Finally, the truth. That's not how it went down. I think it is.

?: I understand you trying to cover for your roommate.

Johnny: This has to go in my report. Charlie: I can't let you do that.

Johnny: Charlie, he's right. The truth had to come out. Sir, I apologize. Thank you.

?:That's all.

Johnny: What's up, Chuckie? Hmm? Normally you down three of these for every two of mine.

Charlie: Well, I'm sorry if I'm a little down, Johnny.

Johnny: That's when you eat the most. Baby, I know a crash when I see it. What's up?

Charlie: I shot one of Quinn's syringes, and I messed myself up. What? Johnny, it was getting so crazy in there. Quinn had his thugs, they had heat. Briggs was in their face. I knew, if I didn't shoot up, we weren't getting out of there. You knew I'd get there for you. I just kept seeing Whistler's face. Seeing him lay there on that filthy bathroom floor. He didn't deserve that, man.

Johnny: Why were you high in the eval today?

Charlie: Whatever it takes to save my career, man. Gotta shoot a little heroin to level out, that's what I gotta do. So Briggs knows too, huh?

Johnny:Yeah, but it doesn't matter, 'cause I'm the one who did it.

Charlie: I'm the one who messed up. Johnny: Not according to the report, Chuck. Now I'm the one who let Quinn walk, thanks.

Charlie: I'm sorry, Johnny.

Johnny: I don't care what the story was. I don't care where you went or what you did. Just come home. All right? Let me help you get better. You hear me? Mmhmm. Yeah. I love you. Charlie: I love you too.

Jealous

Mike: I thought he was just flirting with you.

Abby: You jealous now?

Mike: Think we should tell Paige?

Abby: I have a feeling she already knows. I mean, she was acting kinda different around him.

Don't you think?

Mike:Yeah. He's not really her type. I don't get that.

Abby: I would never act different around a guy, and I hope you wouldn't act different around me.

Mike: I do. I'm better.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye High

Confession

Briggs: My name is Paul, and I'm a heroin addict.

All: Hi, Paul.

Briggs: My entire life is a lie. A lot of you know what I'm talking about. Put on the happy face, you build up your wall, but inside, you are a wasteland. Then the moment comes where someone finds out the truth. Soon, things stop adding up, and it's not long before every word that comes out of your mouth is false. And then you're caught, and you decide it is time. It is time for the truth to come out. I kept promising myself I'd just get high one last time. Next thing I knew, "one last time" was a habit, not a promise. All I can do is start putting it out there, and, uh...Hope I'm not too late. Thanks.

Jangles

Briggs: Mexicans called him El hombre llave.

Mike: Yeah, the key man.

Briggs: Yeah. And apparently, that wasn't cheery enough for us, so the bureau tagged him "Jangles" after those jangling keys.

Mike: I've heard of him.

He's Caza's boogeyman.

It's what they tell everyone so they don't mess with their distribution, "or else Jangles is going to come and cut you up.

Briggs: "Correct. Something had Caza upset.

Bureau didn't want me getting sucked into the carnage, so they pulled me off the case. Did Roberto stay under?

They deemed his cover more important, which it was.

Mike: So what'd you do?

Briggs: Hell, I took a vacation...To Tecate.

Mike: You went to Mexico alone, against orders?

Briggs: My C.I. there, Benito, set up a big meet with Caza.

This was the meeting I'd been waiting for.

The one. I could finally put names to faces. We'd know the players.

We could start pulling them apart, playing them against each other.

I just... I couldn't pass it up.

But then I got there, and I knew.

I knew it in my bones, man.

Something wasn't right.

Benito.

[Flies buzzing]

Mike: How'd they find you?

Briggs: I don't know. Probably never will. 

Picture

Abby: But will you please just take a picture of us before we go?

Mm. No, come on, please?

Mike: Just one picture.

Abby: My friends at home are starting to think I have an imaginary boyfriend.

Stop being a dick, Mike. Yeah.

Just take a photo, Mike. Okay. Yeah, Mike.

Say, "mile high club."

[Both laughing]

Mike: It's a good one.

Abby: Thank you.

Mike: You're welcome. So good to see you guys. You too. All right, bye. Bye. Bye. Bye. Good to see you. Bye .Later, Abby.

Abby: Bye.

Mike: What the hell was that about?

You stole her phone.

Paige: Can't have photos of you floating around, Mike.

All it takes is one wrong person seeing your face on the Internet, and you're dead.

So I'll delete the picture, and then give it back to her.

You don't think she's going to find it weird that the one photo missing is the one of you two?

Mike: She has everything on that phone.

Girl should learn to back it up to the cloud, then.

Cost of dating an undercover agent.

Okay. Fine. Fine. Thank you.

Are we happy now?

Paige: Your cover gets hard to maintain when you actually care about her.

You need to break up with her. 

Charlie: There's something I need to tell you all. I shot heroin a couple of days ago.

Paige: Are you serious? Are you okay? Charlie : Yeah, it was in the moment on that Quinn case. I screwed up. Look, Charlie, if it was just this one time... it was twice. I had a bad reaction, and I needed some to get me through my eval. Jakes: Why do some of y'all look less than surprised?

Johnny: Wasn't my place to say, man.

Charlie: Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I kept something from the house.

Mike: Hey. You okay? Yeah.

Charlie: Better now. Yeah? Sure.

My quotes:

 **Remember my pill bottle from last year when I was stabbed by Jangles. Look in her night table and take two pain killers and bring them for me.**

 **Soon after that he started to tell me a story from his past. My grandfather was a crime scene photographer. Before I went off to training he gave me this as a graduation gift and from that day on I been wearing it. St. Christopher is for protection. Until I attempted to give it to you earlier today Mimi.**

A few weeks down the road Jangles stabs me in the stomach. I lost a lot of blood on Bello's kitchen floor. The last thing I remember before passing out again, Briggs saved my live again this time applying pressure to my wound.

I tried to touch his scar but hesitated moving away from him. Roger pulled my hand back turning me around. Listen Mimi you've spend a lot of time sleeping my chest since you moved in, he told me. I know that Mike your better then a pillow, I replied to him. The point of you touching my scar is your trying to tell me something without saying it.


	7. Chapter 7: Bag Man

Odin

Briggs: Trust me. You didn't miss much.

Are you sure about this?

Mike: Yeah, I walk in, and Bello tells me that he made the deal with Odin.

Briggs: Behind my back. Psh.

Bastards cut me out.

Mike: All right, well, we didn't get what we wanted, but maybe we can still use what we got.

Briggs: You're still in play.

[Sighs]

Mike: I guess. What the hell choice do we have?

Briggs: Well, you said the first big Odin shipment's tomorrow.

Maybe we'll get lucky.

Abby's  
Paige: Charlie's looking for you.

Mike: Morning, creeper.

Yeah, I got her text.

You doing the walk of shame or hit the gym early?'

Paige: Cause you got the s*x hair, but you're looking a little juiced.

Mike: Yeah, in my world, good s*x can be a workout.

And I don't believe in the walk of shame. Me neither.

Paige: It's the "get laid" parade.

Mike: Never heard that. Wow.

[Both laughing]

Paige: Was it Abby?

Mike: No, it was a rebound.

Paige: Well, it's been a couple of weeks.

I'm glad to see you're moving on.

Mike: It's kind of quiet in here.

Paige: Jakes and Johnny still staking out the gym?

Yep, your Odin/Bello case is like a black hole sucking everybody into its nothingness.

Including the spoons. Ahem.

Mike: Hey, man.

Briggs: What's up?

You all right?

Charlie: Hey. You okay?

Mike: Good. Yeah? Yeah, you?

Charlie: Yeah, I'm just happy to see you.

I'm gonna call it a night, boys, all right?

Briggs: Mm. Are you really okay?

Mike: I don't feel anything. Yeah.

Briggs: It'll hit you later, you know?

Mike: There's one thing I can't shake, though.

I mean, was this ever really about Odin, or did you just want to get to Jangles?

Briggs: Excuse me?

Mike: I mean, your logic was choice.

But did you, of all people, really let that man be tortured just 'cause he had information on Jangles?

Briggs: Or was that just a coincidence?

I think you're in shock, man.

Why don't you just take some time...

Mike: Hey, don't. Don't play me.

Break up

Abby: Damn it.

Mike: Hey. What's the matter?

Abby: Paige has a gun.

Mike: Did she see you?

Abby: I guess she did.

Paige: Mike, open up.

Abby: Why is she dressed like that?

Mike: It's okay, all right?

Promise.

She just has a bad taste in clothes.

Paige: Hey, Abby. I am so sorry about that.

My dad is one of those "single girls should always keep a gun in the house" types.

Paige: So, Abby, do you mind if I borrow your boyfriend for just one sec?

Abby: It's okay. All right, all right, I know I made a mistake.

Mike: I can cover this.

Paige: No, you can't. I'll cover it.

Mike: Give me 30 seconds, and I'll see who else is here.

Paige: And then get her the hell out of here.

Thank you.

Mike: Sorry about that.

It...It's for protection.

Abby: Does everyone in this house have a gun

Who are you?

Mike: Abs, come on. You know who I am.

Abby: Do I?'Cause I really don't feel like it.

All those half-truths and vague answers to everything.

Mike: No, no. You're overreacting.

Abby: Okay.

Mike: Can I at least give you a ride home?

Abby: Who are you, Mike?

Call me if you ever figure that out, okay?

Paige: What the hell were you thinking?

Mike: She doesn't know anything, all right?

Paige: The house is safe.

But you just risked everything.

Mike: I know, okay?

And it's over.

My quotes:

 **Mike:**

 **You're welcome.**

 **I know come here for a hug**

 **Looks like you need one**

 **Heard that you talked to Abby**

 **Me:**

 **I did**

 **She's nice**

 **Mike:**

 **So did I**

 **Abby was my girlfriend**

 **Me:**

 **I didn't know that**

 **Mike:**

 **Well you do now**

 **Paige set us up**

 **Me:**

 **Really how long did it last?**

 **Mike:**

 **Just for the summer**

 **Me:**

 **"** **Is it going to be awkward for you she is my friend?"**

 **Mike:**

 **Hopefully not**

 **End of song**


	8. Chapter 8:Smoke Alarm

Sighs

Paige: What's going on here?  
Talk to me

Exhales

Mike: We all lie for a job but… you guys- you can- you can walk into Graceland and relax and be yourselves.

I can't

Paige: "Why?"

Mike: because I was place in Graceland to investigate Briggs

And now the whole this is-

Exhales

Is out of control and—

Paige: you're a rat?

Mike: What? No.

Paige: a rat

Mike: no, I am not a rat

That's not what I'm saying

Stammers

Paige: I don't even know what to say

Mike: you don't have to say anything

Um, I just have to tell somebody I can trust.

Paige: you need—you need get your rest

Mike: No, Paige

Paige: you need to get your rest

Mike: Paige, it's just now… no

Paige, I'm trying to tell the truth here

Paige: I can't be here right now

Mike: Paige, wait, please, just…..


	9. Chapter 9: King's Castle Quotes

Jail

Charlie: Get him off!

Mike: You put me here!

Get him off!

Charlie: Get him out of here!

Bello: You put me in here!

Mike : Get off! I'll kill you! Get him off!

[Groans]

Bello: I trusted you!

Charlie: Get him the hell out of here! How did he get in here? Get out!

Charlie: Paul! Johnny, where's Briggs? Johnny: I don't know. What's up?

Charlie: Paul? You okay? Paul? I'm fine. I just think I... Paul!

Paige: Whoa, hey. Come here. God!

Hold on to me.

Charlie, what happened? He's fine. Charlie: Paulie!

Briggs: Chuckie, relax.

Mike: My ears work faster than my legs. Okay?

[Groans]

Briggs: Whoa, whoa, Warren, you are unwell, my friend.

Charlie: The guard brought Bello in while we were sitting there. He started attacking Mike. It... it had to be an Odin thing, 'cause nobody showed up for the visitation.

Briggs: Charlie, pause. You know, you were right.

Charlie: We should've never put him in there.

Briggs: Yeah, you think?

Tora! Tora! Tora!, huh, Mikey? Yeah, Mikey, I gotta move that couch... Johnny.

Meeting at the Bureau

Clarke: Agent Warren. Jesus. How's your health?

Mike: Between you and me, not very good, sir.

Clarke: Go on, sit down. Thank you, sir. Here, I want to read you something. This is "why I want to be an FBI agent," by Michael Warren, age nine. Wow. Uh... Heh. Might as well have just said, "Why I want to be my grandpa." "The FBI is the best law enforcers in the world."Every day, they put bad people in prison "and protect America."If there is a crime, the FBI stops it. "The most important thing to an FBI agent is truth and justice."

I like that line.

Mike: I was a little kid with big dreams.

Johnny: Oh, that's just Mike. Sorry, ladies. Keep bouncing. Yo, Mikey. He's not here yet? No such luck. You want to get in?

Mike: No, thanks, Johnny. I almost died today.

Let me know.

Charlie: You okay?

Mike: Never better.

No, he just, uh, gave me a pat on the back.

Charlie: You deserve a hell of a lot more than that, Mikey.

Briggs: Couldn't have done it without you, buddy.

Paige: I need to talk to you.

Briggs: Lady's calling. Better go.

Yo, JT, what's the story with the lovers' quarrel, huh?

Johnny: They're not saying. 

Pissed

[Door slams]

Johnny: Hey, all y'all, listen up! Hey, you know, none of us asked to be here, but, damn it, here we are. You know, you could all run around pretending like we're not family, but guess what? That's what you call six people all living in one house!

[Sighs]

Damn it, guys. We got a job where, every freakin' day, we're out there playing bosom buddies with killers and drug dealers. So excuse the hell out of me if I'm looking for an excuse to forget about all that! Is that too much to ask for? 

Get him off! You put me here! Get him off! Get him out of here! You put me in here! Get off! I'll kill you! Get him off! [Groans] I trusted you! Get him the hell out of here! How did he get in here? Get out!

Paul! Johnny, where's Briggs? I don't know. What's up? Paul? You okay? Paul? I'm fine. I just think I... Paul! Whoa, hey. Come here. God! Hold on to me. Charlie, what happened? He's fine. Paulie! Chuckie, relax. My ears work faster than my legs. Okay? [Groans] Whoa, whoa, Warren, you are unwell, my friend. The guard brought Bello in while we were sitting there. He started attacking Mike. It... it had to be an Odin thing, 'cause nobody showed up for the visitation. Charlie, pause. You know, you were right. We should've never put him in there. Yeah, you think? Tora! Tora! Tora!, huh, Mikey? Yeah, Mikey, I gotta move that couch... Mike: Johnny.


	10. Chapter 10:Happy Endings Quotes

Sleeping

Briggs: Hello. Oh... Oh, man. Hey. Hey. What time is it?

Mike: I don't know. I couldn't sleep. I must have fallen asleep with the TV on. Hmm. You headed out?

Briggs: Nah. Nah, it gets chilly down here at night. You know how it is.

Mike: Yeah.

Briggs: Well, get some rest, huh.

Mike: Yeah, you too. All right.

Ninjas

Briggs: Shh.

Jakes: Are ninjas attacking the house? What?

That's the only reason I can think of you coming in here like this.

Briggs: No, DJ, I need your help, man. I'm calling in that favor you owe me.

Jakes: How bad is it?

Briggs: All I need is for a car to disappear in the way only a customs agent knows how: Across the border. That's it? Mmhmm, that's it. Hmm, all right. No, no, no. Not now. In the morning.

Jakes: Not n... why did you wake me up?

Briggs: Well, I had to talk to you before the day got started, man.

Jakes: Do you know how to text message?

Briggs: Okay, all right, my bad.

Breakfast

Johnny: Come on, challenge me.

Briggs: A helicopter.

Johnny: Come on, man.

I could do that in my sleep. I am a pancake-making pimp, son.

Briggs: How about a self-portrait?

Johnny: You saying you want to eat me?

Briggs: Because I don't know how to feel about that, bro.

[Laughs]

Charlie: Yo, fresh johnnycakes. Good morning.

Johnny: Order up.

Charlie: Octopus.

Johnny: Now, that's a challenge. One octopus coming up.

Jakes: Anything for me?

A spaceship.

That's a spaceship.

Johnny: Yeah, it's death star-style, bro.

Do you like it?

`Cause I could take it back.

Johnny: No, it's fine.

Jakes: Pass the syrup.

Juan's Car  
Jakes: You know what gang territory we're in?

Mike: The mongrels?

I just found Juan's car.

This is from a gas station in long beach.

Briggs looks different than I remember.

Paige: Doesn't mean he's not involved. Mike: But... But it's a good sign.

Paige: Who's the guy?

Mike: FBI's identified him as Clayton Anders.

He's member of the mongrels out in seal beach.

Paige: Smash-and-grab outfit.

Steal a car, use it in a crime, then ditch the ride.

Mike:Well, if he's still driving the thing... then he hasn't had it long, and he's not gonna have it much longer.

Paige: He bought his mom a house.

Criminal with a heart of gold. Paige: Mmhmm, and a car and a mink. Clayton's a momma's boy.

Mike: Who they can't seem to track down since his mom is not talking to the FBI.

Paige: Yeah, she's not gonna talk to any federal agents.

Come with me.

Mike: Where are we going?

Paige: You're going to get me pregnant. It's good to meet in a nice place.

Flirting With The Enemy

Charlie: Helps you to relax.

Jangles: I'm not sure drinking will do that, though.

Charlie: You'd be surprised.

Paige: Ha, I'm so happy to have this thing off. I forgot how sweaty it gets.

Mike: How many times have you used that thing?

Paige: Three, four times professionally.

Mike: Professionally.

Paige: Yeah, and one time personally.

Mike: You used that thing with a guy?

Paige: Yeah, I had to break up with him, and I am not the bad guy, okay, because he ran his ass off when he saw me.

Mike: Okay.

Paige: Do want to ditch this case and go to Disneyland, 'cause we could get to all the front of the rides with this bad boy.

Mike: I'm tempted, but we're here. 

Suspectious Little Johnny

Charlie: What are you doing here?

Johnny: What's up?

Charlie: You know what I'm doing.

Did you follow me?

Johnny: You how doing, man?

I'm Johnny.

Who the hell are you?

Cortrez: Agent Cortes.

Charlie: He's a federale.

Johnny: A federale?

Yeah. Damn, girl, no wonder you been keeping this on the low.

Charlie: Yeah, because I was afraid of this exact reaction.

Johnny: You should be.

Not that I don't trust Mexicans, bro.

Just..I don't trust his kind of Mexicans.

Tape

[Tires screeching]

Mike: They're both armed.

Paige: Where's Jakes?

Mike: Presumably with Paul.

[Sighs and laughs]

Mike: Where did they hide the recorder? Almost there... Where the hell is it? Where's the recorder?

[Sighs]

Well, now I think the better question is, where the hell is Briggs?

My quotes:

 **I am sitting on a bar stool with my pancakes in front of me.**

Ninja


	11. Chapter 11: Pawn Quotes

Pawn

Bolo

Paige: No answer?

Mike: I have to call it in.

Paige: There is a big space between ducking a call and going on the lam.

Mike: He thinks we found the recording.

Paige: Yeah, but we didn't.

Mike: But he thinks we did.

Paige: Mike.

Mike: Paige. Hi. This is Mike Warren, L.A. I need to put a bolo out on the wire. It's one of ours... Paul Briggs. Yes, sir, on my authority.

Interview

Clarke: This is case number tx1138... investigation into the disappearance of agent Paul Briggs eight days ago. Speaking first with agent Tuturro... let's begin.

Johnny: Finally. You gonna explain some sh...?

Mike: Why do you believe you were assigned to Graceland? I was brought into the house to investigate Briggs.

Paige: Two weeks ago, Mike told me why he was here.

Clarke: Agent Warren was assigned to Graceland to investigate Paul Briggs. Charlie: Mikey... he's a rat?

Johnny: Wait. What?

Charlie: Great.

Clarke: Jakes... what's his involvement?

Mike

Mike: He and Jakes were close.

Jakes: He felt betrayed, of course.

Did I think it would send him running?

No.

Mike: I figured agent Briggs would turn to him.

Clarke: Jakes and Briggs had secrets.

Clarke: Jakes knew Briggs was dirty.

Johnny: He went to Jakes?

Jakes: He asked me drive him to the port.

Didn't say why.

I didn't ask.

Clarke: Jakes provided a boat for Briggs to escape.

Charlie: You sh... ing me? Call the coast guard already.

Johnny: Why is Briggs on a boat? Jakes: Should I be asking for an attorney?

Clarke: Why would Briggs run?

Paige: Paul thought that we had a recording that implicated him in the murder of Juan Badillo.

Charlie: Murder?

Jakes: You serious?

Johnny: My brain isn't processing any of this. This is stupid.

We're talking about Paul Briggs, right? I stopped listening to you.

Mike: How much longer will this take?

Clarke: I wouldn't worry about that, agent Warren. I put the rest of your case load on hold, so there's plenty of time.

Mike: And unless we find Paul Briggs, Clarke: I'll have to shut down Graceland.

Charlie: I hope you don't have anything incriminating in there. No.

Johnny: Just some old-ass Chinese takeout for them.

Jakes: Oh, no, man, I live here.

Nah. You have to wait until they finish sweeping.

You got to be kidding me.

Johnny: They're looking for evidence of collusion with Briggs.

Mike: They're going through our rooms?

Hey, Mikey!

Jakes:

Why don't you go ahead, man.

I'm sure they'll let you through.

Mike: No, I'm not on their team.

Jakes: Yeah, says the rat.

Charlie: Both of you back off.

Jakes: What do you mean back off?

You siding with him on this?

He's a snitch, Charlie.

Paige: You left your right to lecture back at the port, Dale.

Jakes: Yeah, and you gave up yours when you started banging the rat.

Mike: Come on. Whoa, whoa, whoa. All right, man, talk when you don't know what you're talking about.

Jakes: Boy, fall back. Boy.

Charlie: Stop.

Jakes: Stop! Fall back!

Charlie: He's right.

What do you mean he's right?

Jakes: You know, you and him ran Briggs off.

Johnny: You think Briggs is innocent? Hell, yes, I do.

Look, Briggs don't deal drugs, and he don't kill FBI agents.

Paige: And you don't run when you're innocent.

Johnny: What about the fugitive?

Jakes: That's a movie, Johnny.

Paige: Everybody stop pointing fingers, okay? You want to be mad at somebody, be at the person who's not here. Because the five of us... we are stuck in this together.

Man: Okay. We're done with the rooms. Jakes: Thank you.

Charlie: Thank you! Doesn't matter.

Mike: Did you know that there was another house before this? It was called the estate, and it burned down. Paige: Mmhmm.

Mike: It'll mess you up. He was in love. With who? With one of his roommates. This woman... Lisa. She's DEA. Was. She died in the fire. God. I know where Briggs is. Where? It all makes sense now. Where is he? He's here. He's here. He never left. It all makes sense. Jangles. Jangles burned the house down. Jangles killed Lisa.

Briggs would never let that go.

Paige: Mike, stop. Stop moving. Stop thinking. Just stop. You have done everything a good agent would do.  
Believe me, there is a... A version of that that I want, but... Not like this.

Mike: Why's that?

Paige: 'Cause that wasn't about me. You're lost, Mike, and... I'm not the answer.

Charlie: Hello?

I'm here. Paul!

Get off him, Paul.

Briggs: Don't do this, Charlie!

Charlie: I said off!

Briggs: This man is Jangles.

I'm telling you.

Charlie: I'll shoot you, Paul. I swear to God.

Get off him. Let him go!

[Coughing]

Briggs: I'm telling you, this is him. You met him in a hotel room where I set a trap. He burned down the Estate.

[Hoarsely]

Jangles: He's lying, Catherine. He tried to kill me.

Briggs: It's just me. You know me. Charlie: Enough! Enough! He's down! Back off! There's still a pulse.

Jangles: Call an ambulance. I will call your bureau right away.

Restrain him.

This is Rafael Cortes of the policia federal.

Charlie: I hate you.

Why'd you have to mess everything up, huh?

[Zip tie closes]

Jangles: The bureau?

They're sending an ambulance.

Charlie: Why'd he come here?

Jangles: Who knows? Perhaps jealousy.

You two had a past.

Charlie: What if he saw me with you in the parking lot?

Jangles: You did come back.

Charlie: Yeah. Una vez...

Hostage

Briggs: Help! Shh.

Charlie: Help us!

Briggs: Charlie, stop. No one can hear us.

It's no use. Paul.

Charlie: Help us!

Briggs: Charlie!

Charlie: What do we do?

Briggs: Oh, thank God. Come on.

[Music stops]

Mike: Charlie, are you okay?

Charlie: I'm okay.

Mike: Okay.

Charlie: Thank God.

Briggs: Mike. Oh, Mike. Mike.

Mike: You're okay.

Briggs: Mike... Did you get him?

Mike: I got him.

[Thud]

Briggs: Calvary's on its way.

[Sighs]

So, agent Michael Warren... You finally got me. How'd you do it? I knew you wouldn't give up on Jangles. Hmm. How could you be so sure? Because he killed Lisa.

Johnny: Little Simba returning to pride rock.

Paige: Hey, hey. I want to make one more toast.

Okay, no. Shh. Johnny.

Paige: To Mike... And his return to his dream on the east coast. We are going to miss you.

Johnny: I love you, Mikey, man.

Jakes: Levi.

Yeah.

Jakes: Somebody break out the bounce house.

Missing Home

Mike: Agent Briggs.

Briggs: Mikey Mike. I miss you, man. How's the world of power and monuments treating you, huh?

Mike: It's good. How about you? Uh, you know me, man... just thinking about good times. You're looking for me, right? This place burned because of us. My man. How's the house? Good. Good. Everybody's good, you know.

Briggs: It kind of feels like we're missing a musketeer, though. You lit the match! Stay back. Guns now? [Gunshot]

Mike: Listen, um... I thought about taking a vacation. Yeah.

[Laughs]

Briggs: You serious?

Mike: Yeah.

[Sighs]

Briggs: Listen, Mike, I haven't told anyone else about this, and I want you to stay calm.

My Quotes

 **Seconds after that he followed to put the empty beer bottle in the sink. Mike is also taking a bath just in his room. Both of us are finished and in our jammies. Just before leaving our room grabbed Lion King from our desk.**

 **Soon after that it's in our DVD player downstairs. We are comfortable on the couch. Lion King is finally finished so we take it off.**

 **Our family came in with the cooler dragged behind them and empty bottles in their hands. All they could hear was a pin drop in our house. Let's leave those two alone to watch the movie in peace.**

 **The team heads upstairs to take their baths to get ready for bed. Meanwhile back in the family room with both of us almost done with Lion King. By the time last three songs are now coming up in a few minutes. Lion King is finally finished so we take it off. Nat had it in her hand.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Line Quotes

Mike: You serious?  
Briggs: Yeah, listen, Mike, I haven't told anyone else about this, but, um... Caza cartel has a hit out on you. Calling you back.  
Mike: Give me minute, guys.  
Can you get the door  
Briggs: So I lay that down, and you hang up?  
Mike: Why does Caza want me?  
Briggs: They don't want you, per se.  
They want Mike the marine... your cover.  
They got a couple of their guys offering a finder's fee for your whereabouts.  
Mike: Mm, and I take it they're not looking for an arms dealer.  
Briggs: You know, Mike, after the damage you and Bello did to their business, I'd say they're probably looking for your head on a stick.  
Mike: So what's your plan, Stan?  
Briggs: We get them on attempted murder, roll them up on their bosses.  
Mike: I mean, trust me.  
Briggs: Just come out for a long weekend, three, four days Max.  
We'll squeeze in some surfing, destroy a billion-dollar cartel, and restore our legend status at the bureau.  
I mean, who doesn't need a win, huh?  
Mike: Since when are you concerned what the bureau thinks of you?  
Caught  
Bates: There will be severe consequences for failure.  
Everything is riding on your skill and ability to adapt to the situation around...  
Johnny: what is... he's cheating.  
Dude, you didn't even say anything.  
Jakes: Johnny, how do you know I'm cheating if you're not cheating?  
Because I know you.  
Charlie: Shut up.  
Shut up, you two.  
Jakes: I was testing you, and you failed.


	13. Chapter 13: Connects

Connects

Finchy

 **Finch: Hey, baby. Show me something good.**

 **I always have something good for you.**

 **[Chuckles]**

 **Paige: So when are we meeting Moreno?**

 **Finch: Soon.**

 **Paige: Give me the keys.**

 **Finch: Mm. Expect me to walk?**

 **Paige: Yeah, you young.**

 **Finch: I'll call you once I got arrangements.**

 **Paige: Don't even think about screwing me, Finch.**

 **Finch: Oh, only every single night of my dreams.**

 **No, of course not.**

 **Paige: Keys are in the ignition.**

 **Finch: I got it, cuz.**

 **Paige: Yeah.**

Labeling

Johnny: Hey, man, why'd you stop labeling everything?

Jakes: Maybe I'm just not feeling proprietary these days.

Johnny: Maybe you're leaving.

Oh, dude, you really gonna leave?

Jakes: Johnny... You were gonna bounce without saying anything?

Yes. Why? Because living in a coed frat house with loaded guns wasn't exactly my life goal.

Johnny: You always go to that.

It ain't no frat house.

We do good work here.

Jakes: When was the last time you did good work, Johnny?

You head up tactical, and sometimes Briggs lets you play dress-up.

At a certain point in your life, you got to figure out what's important, and you got to go make that happen.

Johnny: Come on, bro, with the important stuff.

Jakes: Look, what's so important that you're gonna leave here?

Johnny: Look, I'll stop messing with your stuff, okay?

I'll leave you alone for all...

Jakes: Uh-uh. Uhhuh. This... His name's Daniel. He's nine.

Johnny: You have a son. Mm-hmm. You have a son?

Mm-hmm. For how long?

Jakes: Nine years, Johnny. That's not what I meant.

Johnny: Like, who's the mother?

Jakes: Her name's Cassandra. Her and Daniel actually got a place in town.

Johnny: Okay. All right. So you're moving in there with her.

Jakes: No, no. I met Cassie when I was out in El Paso. We got pregnant, had Daniel, but I'm spending all my time in Juarez fighting the fight, and one day, I nearly get lit up in this raid, dude.

I freak out. Same night, I go to Cassie, I tell her I'm toxic goods.

I don't want my son getting to know me only to have me killed the next day. So you left.

For the best. Except it wasn't.

And just as I'm realizing I really want to be a father to this kid, you know, I hear she's taking him out to California.

Johnny: Okay, so you moved into Graceland to be with her.

Jakes: But the job, Johnny... the job's still the job. So I need to remove myself from the toxic environment, put in for a desk, make a home Cassie approves of so I can spend time with Daniel.

Warehouse

Briggs: Hey, Mikey, can you hear me? Mike: Briggs, you okay?

I met with Alfredo armas.

The guy cooked me goat stew, just me and him.

Mike: Holy Cow. You got to the boss himself?

Charlie: Is that him?

Briggs: Is that Charlie?

Mike: She knows. Put her on.

Briggs: Let me holler at her.

[Door slams]

Mike: She's gone.

Briggs: Yeah, I heard that. Is the door still on its hinges?

Mike: More or less.

Video

Paige: No, I-I understand..

I'm-I'm talking about the video guest. I'm-I'm waiting on some audio-enhancing thing.

Well, can you move it up in the queue?

You're the one who approved my transfer over to Warren's operation, so I would assume that you understand the ongoing...

[click, beeping]

Eh, hello?

God damn it.

Mike: I can come back.

Paige: Don't come back.

I mean, don't... don't go.

What?

Mike: What's the problem?

What's the problem?

Paige: The problem is this... I-I have spent the past four months of my life trying to take down this n-bomb lab, and I'm this close to taking it down.

Mike: So do it.

Paige: Well, I've got this guy, Benny Moreno, on the hook to buy my partner's benzyl cyanide, but I-I can't rush it.

Mike: You don't have to.

Paige: Just hand it off.

It's mine, Mike.

I can't do that, and you know I can't.

Mike: Let me take a look.

Paige: This is Finch.

I think he's setting up a meet with Moreno, but I don't know when.

The audio is bad.

You can't pull any of it?

Not with the toys that I've got.

You FBI guys get all the goodies, so I am out of luck.

Mike: You mad at me?

Paige: No, I'm not mad at you.

Just... You show up, and suddenly I'm yanked 90 degrees into your stuff, and I'm just... I'm not ready.

So, yeah, I am mad at you.

[Chuckles]

Mike: I'm sorry.

Just give me a copy of this...

Paige: No, it's all good.

I got it.

Mike: Paige.

Guilty

Jakes: What's going on?

Briggs: Charlie.

Jakes: Hmm.

Briggs: You are looking at Kelly Badillo.

That's Juan's Badillo's wife... Widow.

Charlie's been staking her out, investigating her.

Briggs: Why is she doing that?

The key swap convinced everybody

Briggs: Jangles killed Badillo.

Jakes: Well, maybe not everybody.

Briggs: If Charlie's digging into this... Yeah, I know it's bad.

Jakes: So what are you coming to me for?

What, is the next step burying Charlie in the desert?

Briggs: Come on, man.

Jakes: Hey, I'm not going down for this Briggs, you understand?

You got a plan?

Now, that's a first.

You need to find out what she's planning, man.

Take care of this.

Get ahead of it.

 **Sign language**

[Whispers]

Mike: Yeah.

Paige: You took my file.

Mike: Made a copy.

I thought you'd want to see this.

Paige: Is the audio enhanced?

Mike: Not exactly.

[Knocks twice]

 **Paige: Then why am I here?**

Mike: Hey, guys.

This is Tony and Chris

Hey, glad we could help you guys out.

Chris says, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Mike: They've enhanced your video.

Paige: Aren't you brilliant?

Mike: You guys ready?

Tony: "Hey, I have it, cuz."

"We can meet whenever you want."

"Fine ass? Understatement."

"But I think you probably don't need to meet her."

Paige: Son of a bitch.

I knew it.

He's cutting you out.

That little sh1t.

I'm going to brain him.

"Great. See you Thursday, 4:00 P.M."

Paige: Two days... okay, I can work with that.

Mike: Easy. We can get all set up at Finch...

We?

Mike: Who's we?

Paige: You don't want my help?

I got this.

Mike: Excuse me.

Paige: Is everything okay?

Tony: Uh, evidently "Tuesday" and "Thursday" look the same from a lip-reading standpoint.

Today's Tuesday.

Mike: Is it Tuesday or Thursday?

Tony: The man in the video says Tuesday.

Mike: Are you sure?

Tony: I'm sure.

It's Tuesday.

Paige: 4:00's in 1/2 hour.

We're gonna miss this meet.

Mike: We're gonna get there.

Call your guys.

Get them all over to Finch's now.

Paige: Thank you.

Mike: Thank you.

 **Drop**

Come on.

Turn around there, sweetie.

Did you have fun with that or what?

Hmm.

Yep?


	14. Chapter 14: Magic Number

Charlie: Oh! Someone's responsible for making her a widow and making that kid fatherless.

Briggs: She's drinking again.

I think I know you.

Name's Kelly.

Kelly: I don't remember you from meetings.

Briggs: I pretty much keep to myself.

Kelly: Took me a long time to open up.

Briggs: Yeah, about your husband.

Badillo

Briggs: Kelly?

What is it?

Kelly: It's from the FBI. You want to open it?

Briggs: I can't. Hey, come on now.

Maybe it's an answer

Kelly: Oh, my God.

What?

Briggs: What is it?

Kelly: I can't believe it.

They paid. It says that they have concluded the investigation, and they have paid.

It's $30,000 more than I thought it would be.

Briggs: Wow. Well, hey, this is great news, huh?

Kelly: So this is it. It's official now.

[Crying]

He's gone.

[Sighs]

Briggs: Kelly.

Kelly, I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

He's dead.

It's gonna be all right.

[Sobbing]

Shh.

[Sighs]

So?

Uh, she was over the moon, Chuck. Happier than I've ever seen a human being befo... you did it.

Charlie: Thank you.

Briggs: Yeah. You fixed it, just like you said you would.

Charlie: Thank you.

Briggs: Yeah.

Cal Coast

Mike: Mm.

Jakes: So we're going to rip one open, and then we're going to have proof.

Paigee: Anything actionable in that girl's letter?

Girl's name is Lina, and she's writing about dancing and sending money home.

Nothing about the Solano cartel?

No, Mike. She was scared and lonely, and she wrote a personal letter home to her family.

[Sighs]

Mike: I'm sorry. I'm starting to think that Jakes was right.

Paige: I don't think Lina was just a mule.

Mike:

You said that she swallowed drug balloons.

Paige: She did, but the guys that recruited her were looking for models and dancers.

Mike: Pretty is not a prerequisite for muling.

Paige: s*x trade?

Mike: Look, I don't have much to go on, but if you can give me a team, I can go up to Sylmar, I can kick some doors in.

Paige: If we're lucky, maybe we find her.

Mike: Maybe we find the tinker bells, okay?

Paige: Or at least somebody who knows where they are.

Mike: Connect this thing to Solano.

Paige: Go kick down some doors. Thank you.

118

Jakes: 118's our magic number.

Every other bus flows in, out, no problem.

Mike: 118 gets in bay five, full lockdown.

Jakes: One bus, one bay.

Mike: Ah, that makes our job a whole lot easier.

Jakes: So what's our next move?

Mike: Next move is we get 118 alone, give my guys 20 minutes, they tear that thing bolt from bolt.

Jakes: Find out how they're hiding the product, plant some trackers, and trace that thing all the way back to the cartel.

Mike: Follow the drugs to the money, the money to Solano.

Jakes: Exactly.

What kind of security they got on that bay?

Mike: It's like a fob key card thing.

Sick people 

Mike: Yeah. Yeah, I know, but undercover work, by nature, is more methodical, all right?

Paige: D.C.?

Mike: Yep.

Making sure I can hear their whip crack 3,000 miles away.

The boss loves stats.

Paige: Did you connect those girls to the cartel yet?

Mike: Nothing rock solid, but I have a pretty good idea of where they're going.

Paige: They're being sold, like slaves.

Mike: You sure?

Paige: I've got it on pretty good authority.

I mean, I'm used to dealers and cookers and bangers.

You know, I know how they operate.

I just... I've heard about these cases.

I just can't wrap my head around this.

Mike: That's because human trafficking is a totally different monster.

Paige: Yeah, the people involved are sick.

We have to save these girls, Mike.

Mike: We will. Promise.


	15. Chapter 15: H-A-DOUBLE-P-Y

[grunting] [glass shatters]

Junior: Hey, you know you're cleaning this up right?

[glass shatters]

[Glass shatter] [ overlapping shouts]

Junior: ohh, oh , otra vez come on

[both speaking Spanish] [glass shatters]

Lucy: I hate you!

[speaking Spanish]

Junior: give me another good one

[ grunts]

Lucy: oh!

Oh, wait, no, no, that one with the little

[yelling in Spanish]

Whoo! The crowd yells his name

Johnny: What the hell are you guys doing?

Junior: Johnny, my hero has come to save me

Johnny: Lucia put it down, okay?

Junior: Come on Lucia listen to reason

Johnny: Carlos shh…

Lucy: he ruins everything

Johnny: okay what did he do?

Lucy: What did he do? Every guy I meet… he scares them off because he's jealous

Girls

Paige: What are you doing?

Mike: Sendin report about the contraband we found.

Paige: mm… that must feel good, a little "I told you so."

Mike: A foregone conclusion

Paige: oh come on a win's a win

You've got to

S-M-I-L-E

To be H- A- DOUBLE P –Y

Mike: What was that?

Paige: Shirly Temple

You never heard it before?

Mike: nope

Paige: seriously?

Mike: no

Paige: my mom used to make me watch old movies

Don't laugh at me

Mike: [laughs]

Paige: don't you laugh at me. You're…. you know what? You're the one whose suppose to be cheering me up.

okay you know what I would give find out where my girls are right now, hmm? I am sorry

Mike: I really am sorry

You know the first time I saw you were singing karaoke

Paige: that's right

I was

Mike: didn't I pee in front of you too

Paige: Well, a lady doesn't dwell

[sighs]

You're going to catch these guys.

I know it

And when this bus case is over , you're going back to D C?

Mike: ( sighs)

I don't know

Pen

Meeting Boss Lady

( whistling)

Boss lady: Good morning, Agent Warren

Mike: Jess, What what are how'd you get in?

Boss lady: Briggs

Mike: Briggs.

Boss lady: it's been to long Agent Warren

( laughs)

Paige: Morning

Mike: Special Agent Paige Arkin this is assistant deputy director Foster

Boss lady: you're with DEA? Yea

Paige: you're Mike's champion on the hill

Boss lady: it's a pleasure to meet you

Paige: Well, if by champion you mean bureaucratic slave driver, then yes

Well, crack away

Breakfast

Charlie: you never make unless you did something or you're about to do something, and I smell cheddar and farm fresh eggs.

Getting the team back

Paige: okay, that what this is about Jessica. How long have you been screwing her?

Mike: Paige, she's my boss

Paige: no, how long?

Mike: I didn't think you

Paige: Am I wrong? That's why she pulled my team. How long

Mike: look, it was just a passing office romance. A-a fling between coworkers

Paige: you seem to be good at those

Mike: you are more than just a passing fling

Paige: get me my team back

Mike: I already tried

Paige: then you need to convice her

Mike: " What do you mean "convice her"?

Paige: I mean.

You need to do whatever you have to do

(chuckles)

Mike: okay, okay

I want you to think about what you just said to me?

Paige: I have

You know how much these girls mean to me.

You've done it once.

You can do it again. 

Workout session

Boss lady: Mm-hmm.

Mm. What's wrong?

Mike: I'm sorry. I-I can't.

[Laughs]

Boss lady: You care about her.

That's why you're here.

Human trafficking case is off.

Answer still the same

Paige: So you didn't go see her?

Mike: No, I went.

Paige: And?

Mike: She made me a drink.

She kissed me.

I kissed her back.

We got into bed.

Paige: Why didn't she approve my team?

Mike: Because she knew that my heart was somewhere else.

Anica

Anika: That seat smells funny.

Why I put backpack there.

Paige: Yeah, I don't mind.

Anica: What's your name?

Paige: Anica.

Anica, I know what you're doing here.

Anica: I don't know what you talk about.

I'm just passenger on way to Sylmar.

Paige: How much heroin have you swallowed?

You know nothing.

These people are gonna sell you.

They're gonna use you for s*x.

Anika: No, they will help me become American.

Paige: Work with me, Anica, okay?

You can have a better life than this.

Anica: It is lies.

Paige: Are you okay?

Anica: What do you need me to do?

Paige: I need you to wear this.

Bathroom

Is there any more?

I thought you said there was ten.

[Whimpering]

Jakes, one of the balloons ruptured in her stomach!

She's seizing.

Anica, breathe, breathe.

Look at me. Look at me! Breathe!

[Panting]

Paige: She's dead.

Jakes, she's dead.

I'm gonna need you to roll with me with this, okay?

I'm gonna take Anica's place.

I'm gonna wear the wire, okay?

I need you to follow me in.

Okay.

My Quotes:

Paige isn't so ha-double py when she meets Boss lady/ side chick.


	16. Chapter 16: The Unlucky One

Hell hole

 **Sulla: Hmm.**

 **Lady: I think you're smart enough not to run, but I know if you can trust yourself.**

 **Sulla: Now you don't have to worry about it.**

 **Lady: If the balloon broke, she'd be sick or dead.**

 **Sulla: Maybe the last one just hasn't come out yet.**

 **Lady: She's been here, what, eight hours?**

 **Sulla: It would have passed by now. [Breathing heavily]**

 **Lady: What's your name?**

 **Paige: Anica. Anica?**

 **Sulla: Explain to me why I'm missing a balloon, Anica.**

 **Paige: I know nothing.**

 **This is all.**

 **Sulla:"This is all"?**

 **Lady: I see.**

 **[Breathing heavily]**

 **Sulla: You hiding something from me, pretty?**

 **Paige: No.**

 **Sulla: Mexico shorted us.**

 **Lady: They've never shorted us before.**

 **Sulla: Call Carlito.**

 **Lady: They put ten balloons inside of you, we have a problem, Anica.**

 **[Line trilling]**

 **Sulla: No answer?**

 **Lady: No, not at all. Let's go.**

 **[Whimpers]**

 **[Indistinct chatter]**

 **Paige: Stop.**

 **Sulla: Take off your clothes.**

 **Paige: I emailed my family on computer...**

 **Sulla: Get undressed.**

 **Paige: To tell them I'm safe.**

 **Sulla: Get undressed. You know what happens to girls who don't listen?**

 **They get punished... No citizenship.**

 **Do you want to be an American?**

 **Paige: You're hurting me.**

 **Sulla: No, I'm teaching you.**

 **Get undressed.**

 **[Drawer opens]**

 **[Drawer closes]**

 **You're a happy girl.**

 **Smile.**

 **Boss Lady gets kicked out**

 **Boss Lady: Michael Warren, our hero of the day.**

 **Mike: There's no heroes here.**

 **Boss Lady: Come on. We just shut down the largest smuggling corridor since Laredo.**

 **Mike: Are you serious?**

 **We got nothing.**

 **They literally burned everything.**

 **And we have pictures of burning drugs and buses.**

 **Boss lady: We can sell this as a major takedown, our major takedown.**

 **Mike: huh?**

 **Boss lady: Come back to D.C. with me.**

 **We can take a victory lap.**

 **[Chuckles]**

 **Mike: Somebody in law enforcement tipped off Solano.**

 **Boss lady: Okay, you don't know that. Mike: Yes, I do.**

 **Boss lady: Prove it.**

 **Mike: It had to be somebody on our side.**

 **Boss lady: I don't know exactly how many people we had.**

 **Mike: 32, between the agencies, all the locals, the logistics, and tactical.**

 **Boss lady: I'm gonna need workups on all of them.**

 **Mike: Can't you get somebody else to work on this?**

 **[Sighs]**

 **Boss lady: Come back with me.**

 **Mike: I'll think about it.  
**

 **Johnny: Okay, so why were guys in Sylmar without a cover team to begin with?**

 **Jakes: Your girlfriend made the call.**

 **Paige does not have that kind of authority.**

 **Your other girlfriend.**

 **Mike: Ooh, Jessica?**

 **Johnny: Whatever pussy he's up in, I don't get involved, man.**

 **Mike: All right, listen to me.**

 **Team or no team, you were supposed to have her back.**

 **Jakes: Mike, calm down.**

 **Johnny: Guys, hey, hey.**

 **Chill.**

 **Jakes: We're not gonna find Paige yelling at each other in a parking lot.**

 **Mike: We better find her, or that's on you.**

 **Hell hole continued**

 **** **Sulla: Let's go. Quick. Quick, quick. Quick! Who's getting lucky?**

 **One of you.**

 **Guy: Welcome.**

 **Mike: Mm-hmm.**

 **Guy: Take your time.**

 **Got young girls, younger girls, a couple newborns, plenty young chicken.**

 **Paige: Bite your cheek.**

 **Bite your cheek so hard that it bleeds and then cough.**

 **[Coughs]**

 **Harold: Is she sick?**

 **Sulla: My girls are clean.**

 **You like four.**

 **Take number four.**

 **Harold: Another time.**

 **Briggs: Mikey Mike, what's going on with you, man?**

 **Mike: Buses got burned.**

 **There were 32 people on our operation that night.**

 **It had to be one of them that tipped off the Solano.**

 **Briggs: You think someone in law enforcement is in their pocket?**

 **Mike: Yes, I do, and I have Lawrence.**

 **I'm holding him. Holding him?**

 **Briggs: What do you mean you're holding him?**

 **Mike: Once I found out we were dealing with corrupt law enforcement, I didn't know what else to do with him.**

 **Briggs: Are you telling me that you kidnapped this guy, Mike?**

 **Mike: Briggs, he knows about the girls.**

 **He knows where they are?**

 **He might. He might.**

 **Briggs: What does that mean exactly?**

 **It means that I've taken him as far as I can.**

 **Mike: I need you to come with me. Please.**

 **** **On ice  
Paige: I told Lina I wouldn't leave her. **

**Mike: I don't have money for both of you.**

 **Paige: Then shut this place down.**

 **Mike: Just come on.**

 **Paige: We'll regroup outside, okay?**

 **Mike: Come on.**

 **Paige: Oh, God, Mike.**

 **Mike: You want to keep this place running.**

 **I have to.**

 **[Chuckles]**

 **Paige : I don't know what kind of bullshit plan you have, but I will scream that I'm a DEA agent right now to get the team in here.**

 **Mike: There is no team.**

 **It's just me.**

 **Paige: Then leave me.**

 **Take Lina.**

 **Mike: No.**

 **Paige: Buy Lina.**

 **Then get me out when you shut this place down.**

 **Buy Lina, Mike.**

 **Mike: I'll talk to Sulla.**

 **Paige: Buy her.**

 **Mike: Okay.**

 **[Pounds on door]**

 **She won't listen to reason, but I like her.**

 **Bring her.**

 **No. No, no!**

Paige is home

Boss lady:Do you hate me?

Mike: No. I can't forgive you for what I don't know.

Boss lady: How's Paige?

Mike: She's tough.

Hell of a lot tougher than I am.

Not tougher than all of us.

Boss lady: What about D.C.?

Mike: I'm staying here.

[Chuckles]

Boss lady: Hmm.

Mike: Yeah.

Boss lady: If you don't come back, you and me are...

Mike: I know.

Boss lady: You know, it's funny.

When I first met you, I thought the director's chair would be all you'd ever want.

Mike: So did I.

Your workups are in the living room, all of them.

Thanks.

Good-bye, Agent Warren.

[Door closes]

Bye, Jess.

Back to D.C., huh?

Talk to Jessica?

Dancer

Jakes: I don't have much that was my mom's, but, um, you know, this was just sitting in the drawer, and I know, uh, she's a dancer.

Paige: Lina.

Jakes: Lina is a dancer.

[Music box tune tinkling]

So I just thought, um... I don't know what I thought.

I just, uh, thought you might want to have it until you get her back.

The ballerina doesn't spin, but I like the song, so...

[Cries]

[Voice breaking]

Paige, I am so, so sorry. What are we doing?

Paige: Jakes, if we're not... if we're not fighting for her, then who... who are we fighting for?

Jakes: Shh.

[Crying]

Jakes: I don't know, love. I don't... I don't really know.

[Crying]

My quotes:

I looked up at the Pointe shoes on out bedroom wall and started to relax into his arms. Jakes sits there trying to figure out what I want to say to him. I am trying to find a comfortable position for my body. We lay on the bed together as he starts to tell me about the music box that Pumpkin Pie has now.

Parts of you remind me of Lena a little. She was a beautiful dancer and human trafficking victim that got attached to Paige. Both of them became friends in a bus station also she had promised to get her out of that house. Mike got involved went in that house but of course she ended up in front of him.


	17. Chapter 17: Los Malos

Pizza place

Sid: Agent Warren, what brings you to this part of town?

Mike: This is a courtesy call.

I wanted to let you know you should get your affairs in order.

Sid: What?

My affairs?

Mike: I know you're working with Carlos Solano.

Sid: You think I'm doing what?

How's that happen?

How do you go from busting gangs to working with a cartel? Agent Warren, you have me confused with someone else.

Mike: No. No, I don't.

This world that we live in, me and you, it's not black and white.

Sid: And I don't need some kid from D.C. Telling me how to be a cop.

Mike: You had your chance to kill me.

Mommy problems

Johnny: Who, me?

Oh, I had a really good morning.

Thank you so much, Chuck.

Charlie: Johnny, I see you every morning.

Do I have to say "good morning" every time?

Yeah. Ugh. Give me a break, please.

[Cell phone vibrating]

That said "mom."

That's what you do to your mother when she calls?  
Johnny: crap is complicated.

She doesn't even know I'm in the FBI.

Charlie: That's nice.

Good son.

Johnny: Oh, so you know Mike wants me to go pay a visit to Lucia?

Charlie: He's got you barking up that tree 'cause Carlito's gone?

Jakes goes country

Jakes: Let me tell you a story.

Few years back, I'm undercover with the Catorce cartel.

I was about to get made by this former lineman.

West blows in, picks a fight with the guy just so I could keep my cover.

Busted three ribs and ruptured his spleen.

He'll do anything for the team.

Archie: All right, well, that's all I need.

Jakes: Thank you so much for your time.

Archie: Okay.

Take care.

Paige: Nice accent.

Jakes: That's how it's done.

Man get beat up

Paige: Federal officers.

Man: How can I, uh, help you, officers?

Paige: I need to ask you about your relationship with this young girl.

Man: This is my daughter.

I'm about to take her home.

Paige: Is this your father?

Officer Jakes, will you please take this young girl back to our car?

Man: Where are you taking her?

Jakes: We have to ask you a few questions.

Man: Look, I didn't do anything wrong.

Paige : You're assaulting a federal officer.

Man: She was smiling.

She wanted to come with me.

Paige: Piece of crap

[Grunting]

Jakes: No... ah... All right, all right, Paige, Paige, we got him.

Paige: Piece of crap!

We got him.

Jakes: We got him.

Mama Bear

Johnny: Hi, ma.

Mom: Three months.

Three months I don't hear from you. And now you just drop by.

Johnny: Hi, ma.

Mom: "Hi, ma"? That's all you have to say to me?

Johnny: No, I just... I called you.

I know you did.

I know.

Broke my phone, right, and I've been working and... No, no.

Mom: What happened to your face? Johnny: Nothing, ma.

Mom: Did you hurt yourself? I'm okay. Are you... you're in trouble. No. No, I promise, okay?

Johnny: But my friend... She needs a place to stay for the night.

Mom: You bringing trouble into my home?

Why do you always go there?

Johnny: She's just somebody who needs a little decency today.

What do you say?

Mom: Yeah?

Get in here.

I love you.

Johnny: Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18: The Ends

Amber: Safe-deposit box, it's a little more complicated. Blow those the wrong way, you're gonna lose the contents.

So because they're Mitchells, I'd recommend a water back charge, 4-person crew at least.

You got more questions, my number's on the back.

Oh, yeah. Anderson's a dick.

Charlie: Wow.

Briggs: Oh, come on, guys.

All work and no play...

Jakes: makes you kind of look bad.

Briggs: Yeah, what's all this?

Mike: Carlito told Sulla everything's on hold until they can figure out a new method to replace the buses.

Jakes: Or the Solanos lose their place at the table.

If we own whatever they end up using... we own the Solanos top to bottom.

Briggs: You know what?

I like this crap.

Mm-hmm.

You guys got a favorite?

Mike: Tunnels, no moving parts.

Jakes: We bust 'em up, make some noise, and I'ma check into some tunnel cases already in progress, see if we can commandeer one of 'em.

Mike: Can I talk to you for a sec?

Briggs: Yes, sir.

Mike: How's it goin' with Sid?

Briggs: It's goin' pretty good.

Grabbed a couple beers the other night.

Hell hole part 3

Briggs: Good morning.

Paige: Good night.

Mike, upstairs now.

Mike: What's up?

Paige: Me at Sulla's all night.

Mike: That's it? I'm kind of in the middle of something.

Paige: You're bat crazy for not shutting Sulla down.

Mike: Sulla's our only connection between Carlito and Sid.

Paige: Both Briggs and Charlie are working Sid from two angles, so you don't need another one. I need everything I can get, and Sulla works for Carlito.

Paige: Have you considered getting these girls out without shutting Sulla down?

Mike: How?

Paige: Buy them.

Mike: All of them.

Paige: He's taken your money once. He'll do it again.  
That'll cost over a million dollars 1.5 million.

Mike: 1.5 million, huh?

Paige: I filled out the requisition. It just needs your signature. File it within the hour, or I'm gonna hurt you.

Mexico

Johnny: You cold?

Lucia: No.

Johnny: You sure?

Lucia: Mm-hmm.

Johnny: Mm. I swear you do things to me, babe. What's wrong?

Lucia: My father wants me home with him in Mexico.

Johnny: Tell him you're safe with me.

Lucia: He won't listen, Johnny.

Johnny: All right, forget your dad, then.

No. I'll keep you hidden.

Lucia: You know Carlito, but my father... It's always death.

Johnny: Okay.

Lucia: Death and blood and I'm done.

Done with Mexico.

Johnny: All right. Okay.

Lucia: I don't want to go.

Johnny: Okay. Okay, okay.

So no Mexico, then.

Me and you... We'll figure it out, right? I got you.

Johnny: Lucia says she's not gonna go to Mexico. She won't do it. She just told me.

 **Mike: Can you change her mind?**

 **Johnny: No. She's trying to cut ties, man. She wants to get away from that life... let her do it.**

 **That's not the question, Johnny.**

 **Jakes: Can you change her mind?**

 **Johnny: No. She doesn't want to be alone with that family.**

 **Mike: You'll be with her.**

 **Johnny: I'm sorry, what now?**

 **Mike: Your relationship with Lucia and Carlito is ready-made for an introduction with their father.**

 **Johnny: It's not ready-made for nothing. I'm just some dude they know.**

 **Meeting with Sulla**

Mike: The girls can't leave with me, but doesn't mean I still can't buy 'em from you.

[Whispers]

Paige: Stand by.

Sulla: You have trouble getting the point.

Mike: Take a look at this.

That's $250,000.

It's a down payment.

We'll call it a layaway plan.

Sulla: I'm listening.

Mike: I know this doesn't buy the girls' exit.

When the girls leave with me, you get the rest of the money.

Sulla: And the fish stay here until my boss says they can swim away.

Mike: So does the cash. And so do I.

Sulla: When you sign a layaway plan, you don't sleep at the Kmart.

Mike: This is a lot of money.

Sulla: This isn't a hotel.

[Sighs]

[Locks click]

Mike: My clients want their product undamaged and healthy.

I need to protect their interests and their investment.

Sulla: You.

Mike: It's what they pay me for.

Sulla: Pick a room.

There's plenty to choose from.


	19. Chapter 19: Graits

Mexico

Junior: Johnny.

[Laughs]

Look at you, huh?

Sh... You made it.

Johnny: Carlito, what's up, man?

[Both grunt]

I didn't think you'd still be up.

Junior: Are you serious?

How was I supposed to sleep when I knew you were coming, huh?

You know, for a minute there, I thought I might never see you again.

Johnny: And you... wow.

Junior: You must have been confused when I disappeared, huh?

Johnny: Yeah. Hey, what happened that night anyway?

Junior: Trouble.

Why don't, uh... why don't you come on inside?

We have a room set for you, huh?

Johnny: Well, I've got Lucia's bags, you know. I should wait on her.

Junior: Oh, yeah. Lucia has arms too, so come on.

Johnny: Okay, um... Yeah?

Junior: Okay, yeah.

Come on, you've been traveling.

Lucia: Let's go get some rest, huh?

Junior: Okay.

Reserved for the guest of honor!

Johnny: Yeah. It's nice.

Junior: Um... I missed you, you know?

Johnny: Yeah.

Junior: Whoa.

Johnny: What was that?

Junior: What was what?

Johnny: If your father finds out...

Junior: My father is asleep, Johnny.

Johnny: He'd kill me, Carlito.

[Chuckles]

Junior: You know. You know, when I was a little boy **um... I used to think my father could hear the bat of an eyelash, smell tomorrow morning's breakfast, see through walls.**

 **But I'm not afraid of the boogeyman anymore.**

 **Are you?**

 **Johnny: Sort of, yeah.**

 **[Door opens]**

Hell hole part 4

Sulla: I thought I heard something.

Mike: What are you doing, Sulla?

Sulla: Counting.

Sometimes these girls, they...

They get ideas.

You're up late.

You thinking of getting a taste?

Mike: They're not for us.

Sulla: Mm Hmm.

I got word from Mexico.

They're sending a new batch.

As soon as they're here, you can take your girls and go.

Mike: How the hell are they gonna do that?

Sulla: Something to do with cruise ships.

Mike: I don't know.

Sulla: Little twats will think they're on vacation.

They're all yours.

Enjoy yourself.

Meeting Papa Solano

Johnny: Buenos dias.

Papa Solano: Buenos dias.

Junior: Hey, Johnny, my father... he speaks English.

You don't need to show off.

Johnny: No, I wasn't. I just... I'm fluent, so... Did they cry?

I'm sorry.

Who?

Papa Solano: The salvadoran dogs that held my daughter. When you killed them, did they cry?

Johnny: Honestly, Simon did most of the work, sir.

Papa Solano: Ay, si. Pobrecito... he was such a good man and took very good care of my children.

Papa Solano: Do you believe that to be your job now?

Johnny: No, no, no.

I just, uh... I wanted to help.

Junior: Oh, no, papa, you should have seen him.

I told you that I shot Esteban, yeah?

Yeah, so Johnny here... he runs in, right?

Junior: And he takes control, and he grabs a hold of Esteban, and then suddenly, Esteban's fine, you know like nothing, but I mean, he's got that little twitch in his eye.

Lucia: That wasn't a pleasant experience for everyone, Carlos.

Come on, I'll show you the stables. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Papa Solano: Sit down, Come on sit.

 **Church**

Johnny: You got a Freakin' historical monument in your backyard.

Lucia: It's a Franciscan mission.

Yeah. My father spent a fortune restoring it.

Johnny: I bet he did.

Lucia: Of course, he's never once been here.

Johnny: No? So, if no one comes down here...

Lucia: What was all that talk about cruise ships?

Johnny: I don't know me t was weird, right?

I mean, I was just making conversation...

Lucia: Are you trying to get in bed with my father?

Am I just a means to an end?

Johnny: No.

POI

Briggs: Going somewhere?

Charlie: Amber's.

Briggs: Hmm.

She throw another wrench in the works or what?

Charlie: No, I'm just gonna stay there for a bit.

Briggs: Mm Hmm.

You do realize the girl is sleeping on the floor of a cracked-out dairy plant, right?

Charlie: I'll get a tent.

Briggs: Catherine DeMarco, you are not about to go play sleepover with a violent P.O.I.

Charlie: Why not? Mikey is. Johnny is. They're in it, right? So I'm in it. 

**Hell Hole part 5**

Sulla: I will pull your teeth out. Hey! Do you hear me?

You think you're crying now?

Lena: Stop. Stop.

[Crying]

I'm sorry! Please, you help me.

[Laughs]

Sulla: You know what she did?

[Laughing]

She bit me. Maybe you shouldn't have gotten near her mouth, then.

Mike: Lena, go to your room.

Go!

[Crying]

How many times do I need to explain this to you?

Sulla: What's that?

Mike: They're not yours.

Sulla: Listen. If I'm gonna vouch for my merchandise, I'm gonna sample it once in a while.

Mike: They're not your merchandise to handle. They're mine. I bought them. Sulla: No, you bought shares. Remember? "

Yeah, they're on the layaway plan."

That's what you said.

So, until I'm paid in full, they're still mine.

It's this simple.

Mike: You void the contract; you don't get your money.

Mike: You want to get your rocks off, go to the bar at Bennigan's.

Until then, you're gonna respect our agreement.

Okay. Ah!

[Groaning]

Sulla: I will not be the bitch in my own home.

Make no mistake.

Mike: I'm taking Lena.

Sulla: The girls don't leave.

Mike: She does.

She's coming down now.

Sulla: Fantastic. Maybe she'll want to take a bite of my hamburger.

Mike: If she's used up before she gets to market, my clients won't stand for it.

[Door opens]

I'll take her from here.

We go?

Yeah, we go.

Lena: What do you mean "go"?

Nobody goes. I'm going. You take me.

I'm good wife.

[Laughs]

Sulla: What makes you think you can be somebody's good wife?

What are you, a dumb little babushka?

Lena: Babushka is old woman.

[Laughs]

Mike: You know what?

Line's not for sale in any capacity, not now, not ever. No, please.

[Whimpers]

This isn't a negotiation.

No, it's not a negotiation!

We did that already!

Sulla: You arrogant little prick.

I made you a deal, a good deal, and I let you live in my home.

And now what... Disrespect?

Mike: We're going.

[Laughs]

Look at me. I said look at me!

Oh, jeez! Oh!

[Both screaming]

Mike: Hey, hey, hey. Hey, okay.

Okay, look at me.

Look at me.

Stay with me. Stay with me.

Lena: It hurts.

Mike: Hey! Stay with me! 


	20. Chapter 20: Head Of The Pig

Delivery

Jakes:

There. Johnny tells me you need 6 tons of products a day, every day.

I can deliver.

Junior: No, that's... that's impossible.

You see, the F.A.A., the Border Patrol, they have this little thing called radar, and you put a pallet that size out there, it's gonna pop on their screens, you know.

Johnny: No, it won't, actually.

Tell them the best part.

Jakes: Best part... I got a tract of land with a coverage hole, right in between the F.A.A. and the B.P.'s radar detection. Pallets drop right in that sweet spot.

[Speaking Spanish]

[Plane roars overhead]

Johnny: Plane's coming.

Jakes: Now, gentlemen, for this demonstration, we'll be using flour to simulate your product.

Keep in mind this is a major delivery system here, all right?

It's not like you dropping trash bags of weed out of a Cessna.

Johnny: Uh, sir, when we're up and running, you should come north and see it.

Junior: No, Johnny, my father... he doesn't go to the U.S. Perhaps, for this, I'll make an exception.

[Rock music]

[Whistles]

[Clears throat]

Papa Solano:This is the way you want to handle the shipments of my products?

Johnny: Complete fluke, sir.

I prom... we can fix that.

We can fix this, right?

Junior: You see, father, Johnny has no idea what he is doing.

Papa Solano: You've wasted a great deal of my time. Okay.

Junior: We can have the cruise ships ready in ten days, papa, but I might need some help from our policeman.

Markham?

Maybe I'll call him.

[Car doors close, engine turning over]

 **Food**

 **Mike: Lunch run... fried chicken again.**

 **Paige: Want me to bring you something from home? You could use a shave.**

 **Mike: No, I'm fine.**

 **Paige: How you holding up?**

 **It's been two weeks and nothing. She's gone.**

 **Mike: Well, wherever she is, it's better than in there. I got to go.**

 **Paige: Mike, Mexico didn't go so well.**

 **[Sighs]**

 **Mike: How bad?**

 **Paige: Solano's not going with the plane.**

 **Mike: God damn it.**

 **We're so close to this.**

 **Paige: Just say the word.**

 **We can end this now.**

 **No.**

 **Mike.**

 **Mike: No, if the plane didn't work, this is the only connection to Solano I've got.**

 **We just have to hold out.**

 **Paige: Yeah.**

 **Mike: All right.**

 **Paige: Enjoy your chicken.**

Hell hole part 6  
 **Paige: How'd it go?**

 **Briggs: What?**

 **Paige: How'd it go with Sid?**

 **He take the bait?**

 **Briggs: When I give him the address, he'll mobilize.**

 **I need you to get Mike out of that compound.**

 **Paige: You think Sid's gonna take a shot at him if he gets the chance?**

 **Briggs: I think best-case scenario, we've got chaos.**

 **Paige: If bullets start flying... If bullets start flying, we don't have an arrest... we have a bloodbath.**

 **Briggs: You can get my girls out?**

 **Whatever it takes, Paige.**

 **Paige: Then I can get Mike out.**

 **[Exhales deeply]**

 **Briggs: Man.**

 **[Sighs]**

 **So a couple of Martinis in, and things got a lot less classified.**

 **Apparently, it's a sex-trafficking ring in Sylmar.**

 **Sid: Really?**

 **Briggs: Yeah.**

 **Sid: Solano's had his hands in a lot of pots, but it's never been girls.**

 **Briggs: Hmm.**

 **Sid: Well, it's definitely Solano.**

 **Briggs: His son set it up.**

 **[Scoffs]**

 **Sid: No kidding.**

 **Briggs:**

 **The thing is, they would've shut it down a long time ago, but the guy who's running the joint... he's got a cop in his pocket.**

 **Sid: Cop?**

 **Briggs: Mm-hmm.**

 **[Scoffs]**

 **Sid: That's a shame, uh... And they know for sure?**

 **Briggs: That's what they pulled off the wire.**

 **He didn't name any names, but the guy chatters, you know, a lot.**

 **Sid: So they're just waiting.**

 **Briggs: Um... Did you get the address?**

 **Sid: No, but I'm sure I can.**

 **Briggs: Yeah, yeah.**

 **Sid: Let's... let's get that.**

 **Briggs: All right!**

Beauty Pageant

 **Paige: You look like crap.**

 **Mike: Aw, shucks, right in time for the beauty pageant too.**

 **Paige: I'm serious, Mike.**

 **It's not healthy, the way you're operating.**

 **Mike: I'm not pulling the plug on Sulla.**

 **Paige: I'm not asking you to.**

 **Go back to Graceland.**

 **Get some rest, some real rest.**

 **Mike: Somebody's got to watch the girls.**

 **Paige: Sulla's been on his best behavior since you got there, right?**

 **Mike: Still... It's good to have somebody on the inside.**

 **Paige: You know, I forgive you... for everything that happened and for everything... between us.**

 **I forgive you, so, if you're going in there for me...**

 **Don't.**

 **Mike: My own bed.**

 **Some real rest, huh?**

 **You're right.**

 **Okay.**

 **Paige: See you tonight.**

Sauce Night

 **Briggs: Sauce, huh?**

 **Charlie: Been too long.**

 **Briggs: Way too long.**

 **Charlie: You want to hear the story?**

 **Briggs: I know the story.**

 **[Chuckles]**

 **Charlie: Jakes called.**

 **Him and Johnny are coming home.**

 **Briggs: Oh.**

 **When?**

 **Charlie: Now.**

 **Mike and Paige are done at Sylmar, so I just thought... You know, Graceland used to be a safe haven, you know... for all of us.**

 **I don't know when, but we lost that. Briggs: Well, you know, it doesn't have to stay that way.**

 **Charlie: Yeah.**

 **Briggs: Charlie, baby, turn around. Look at me.**

 **Listen, um... I want you to know that if it... if it was gonna be anybody, it would be you.**

 **I really want to keep it.**

 **[Chuckles]**

 **[Laughs]**

 **Charlie: You want to help me cut the peppers?**

 **Briggs: Yes, I do.  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Home

Blood and Sauce

Jakes: Johnny, shh.

Johnny: What?

Jakes: You smell that?

Johnny: I've been in the car for, like, Jakes: 14 hou...

[whispers]

Johnny: The sauce.

[Inhales deeply]

Jakes: Yeah.

[Exhales, whispers]

Johnny: Thank you.

Jakes: Oh.

Charlie: Don't even think about it.

I'll cut you. We don't need a murder scene.

You know that we know the rules.

I know that you're a sneaky little toad that gets night hungers.

Johnny: Yeah, that smells so good.

Jakes: Mm-hmm.

Johnny: You tell the story yet?

Charlie: Sauce is boiling, right?

Johnny: You feel like telling it again?

Charlie: Fine.

Johnny: Mmm!

Tape

 **Charlie: And you're absolutely sure it's the tape.**

 **Cop: I am absolutely sure it is the tape.**

 **Briggs: I'm not doing this again.**

 **If you're running, you're on your own, man.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I'm not running.**

 **Because they came at me hard last time.**

 **I'm not running.**

 **Charlie's what, six weeks in?**

 **I can't... I'm staying put.**

 **Jakes: Okay, so what are we talking about?**

 **Briggs: I got to get my hands on that tape before he plays it for somebody else. He? Who has it?**

 **Jakes: Sid. Your Sid?**

 **Briggs: It's got to be.**

 **Cop" Call came through on my GTF cover phone.**

 **Briggs: Jesus Christ.**

 **Briggs: What the hell does he want?**

 **Jakes: That's a good question.**

 **Briggs: I tell you what... after the tape, he called four times last night.**

 **What, you didn't pick up?  
**  
Ballerina

 **Mike: What are you doing?**

 **Paige: The ballerina didn't used to spin.**

 **Mike: Now it does.**

 **If it's fixed, why are you taking it apart?**

 **Paige: Because I liked it better when it was broken.**

 **Mike: What's up?**

 **Paige: I wanted to say thank you.**

 **Mike: For what?**

 **Paige: For saving my life with Sid.**

 **Mike: Well, you would have done the same for me.**

 **He would've killed me.**

 **Paige: Well, we used to have something special.**

 **Mike: Right.**

 **Paige: It's crazy.**

 **Mike: As terrible as the last couple days have been... five people are dead, you know... a hell of a lot's gotten accomplished.**

 **Paige: Carlos Solano moved off his son's cruise-ship idea.**

 **Mike: Briggs inched closer to Sid.**

 **You got your girls.**

 **I think they call that a trifecta.**

 **Paige: We should count our blessings.**

 **Mike: There'll be an investigation, you know.**

 **Paige: But that's really hard to do with lina still missing.**

 **Mike: We'll look into that too.**

 **Paige: I was thinking about writing her parents a letter.**

 **You want to help me with that?**

 **Sauce Night 2.0**

 **Mike: Hey, Briggs is here.**

 **We can start.**

 **Jakes: Watch it.**

 **Watch it.**

 **Paige: About time.**

 **Mike: About time.**

 **Charlie: Let's do it.**

 **Johnny: I could eat my own hand.**

 **Charlie: All right.**

 **Jakes: Oh, no.**

 **Charlie: Voila.**

 **Johnny: Yes!**

 **Charlie: Get into my body.**

 **Johnny: I'm starving.**

 **Thank you, Charlie.**

 **Briggs: I guess this wouldn't be sauce night without a brief toast.**

 **I know everybody's hungry, so I'll keep it short**

 **To Graceland.**

 **Johnny: Yeah, word up.**

 **Briggs: To home.**

 **House: Home.**

 **Charlie: Cheers.**

 **Jakes: Cheers.**

 **Paige: Cheers.**

 **Briggs: Welcome home.**

 **Now let's eat.**

 **Jakes: Mangia. Ladies first.**

 **Charlie: Paige, you hungry?**

 **Paige: I'm always hungry.**

 **[Cell phone chiming]**

 **Charlie: Y-yo! No phones on sauce night.**

 **Johnny: That was work.**

 **Charlie: I don't care.**

 **Sauce time.**

 **Mike: Hey, Johnny, was that Lucia or Carlito?**

 **Johnny: Um, Carlito.**

 **Paige: That must've been crazy. What?**

 **MIke: When Sid called and tipped off Carlito's little side project.**

 **Johnny: Actually, the timing couldn't have been more perfect.**

 **Briggs: How so?**

 **Charlie: No work talk... sauce night.**

 **Jakes: No.**

 **Briggs: If Mike wants to talk work, let's talk work.**

 **No, you know what?**

 **You're right, Chuck.**

 **Briggs: We get so wrapped up in work sometimes.**

 **Charlie: Well, what's going on?**

 **Johnny: Does anybody got anything going on in their lives they want to share?**

 **Jakes: Anybody else having, uh, trouble with the washer?**

 **Paige: Yeah, you just have to turn the little knob to the left until it clicks.**

 **Jakes: Oh, okay.**

 **Paige: It's a knob thing?**

 **Jakes: 'Cause I was gonna fix it.**

 **Paige: It'll click.**

 **Jakes: It'll click.**

 **In lieu of that stimulating conversation, I guess work it is.**

 **Briggs: Sorry, Chuck.**

 **Johnny, why was the timing so perfect?**

 **Well, Briggs had just called me.**

 **Johnny: And I told him that Carlos wasn't gonna buy into the plane idea unless we found a way to discredit Carlito, so... It was just perfect.**

 **Right, Briggs?**

 **Mike: What's the matter, Briggs?**

 **You seem a little out of it.**

 **Briggs: I haven't slept.**

 **Mike: Johnny, when I catch Sid and ask him who tipped him off to all this, what do you think he's gonna say?**

 **Briggs: You know, I think Sid would probably pretty much say anything to shave a single day off of a life sentence.**

 **But you know what's funny, Mike?**

 **I get the impression that you would not be happy unless Sid spends the rest of his days in the ground.**

 **Why don't you share with everybody what you told me last night, Mike?**

 **I can quote you.**

 **Charlie: That's enough, Briggs.**

 **You're tired. You're not thinking clearly.**

 **Briggs: What?**

 **Come on, baby.**

 **No one wants to hear it.**

 **Briggs: Okay.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I apologize.**

 **I thought this was what you wanted... you know, everybody to come together and share stuff and be honest about sh1t.**

 **Charlie: You're not honest with anybody.**

 **Briggs:Okay.**

 **Charlie: Well, why don't you show me what that looks like, babe?**

 **Briggs: I have an idea.**

 **Why don't we start talking about Kelly Badillo?**

 **Mike: Did you just say "Kelly Badillo"?**

 **Jakes: You piece of sh1t Easy, mama bear.**

 **Charlie: What did you call me?**

 **Jakes: Yes, but...**

 **Johnny: I'm in love with Lucia.**

 **Briggs: Johnny.**

 **Johnny: I've been sleeping with her this whole time.**

Bambi

 **Charlie: Y** ou just missed our turn. Where are you taking me?

Briggs: To the desert.

I want to show you something.

Charlie: Show me what?

Briggs: I want to show you the truth, Charlie.

Charlie: No, I don't want to hear it anymore. Just take me home.

Turn around, Paul.

Briggs: You know what?

I have been sleepwalking... for months.

sh1t, for years.

I didn't even know it.

You have been asking me to talk.

Charlie: And you're right.

Briggs: There's things you need to hear, Charlie: babe... to see, things you could never possibly...

[loud crash, tires screeching]

Briggs: Baby, call the sheriff.

Charlie: Paul.

Call animal control.

Briggs: She's still alive.

Charlie: Take me home.

Briggs: internal...

[gunshot]

Charlie: You lit the match, Paul.

Briggs: How long?

How long have you had the tape? Charlie: Couple of weeks.

Briggs: That's why you left the house?


	22. Chapter 22: Echoes

Glass door

 **Charlie: Is that you?**

 **Briggs: Can we talk?**

 **Charlie: Like this.**

 **I thought you'd run like the last time. Briggs: Charlie, last time, I stayed for you.**

 **I'll always stay for you.**

 **Let me in.**

 **Charlie: No, this is as close as we get.**

 **You should move out.**

 **Briggs: Sweetheart, I'm sorry.**

 **That's simply not gonna work for me. Charlie: You don't have a say in it.**

 **Briggs: Until you take it away from me, I do have a say.**

 **You're really gonna force my hand?**

 **You listened to that tape.**

 **Briggs: Charlie, you know I didn't mean to kill him.**

 **Charlie: It's not about Juan.**

 **All those times you lied to me, did you really think you were protecting me? Briggs: No.**

 **I thought I was protecting myself.**

 **Charlie: Good night, Paul.**

 **Briggs: Good night, Charlie.  
**  
Desert

 **Jakes: It's bleak out here, bro.**

 **Johnny: I'm telling you.**

 **Nothing lives.**

 **Nothing grows.**

 **Like, name me one other place where animals don't even really hunt.**

 **They just kind of, like, wait for you to run out of gas.**

 **Jakes: You complain too much.**

 **Johnny: Me?**

 **Jakes: Oh, bitching's like breathing to you.**

 **It's not even hot.**

 **Johnny: It's dummy hot.**

 **I hate the freaking desert.**

 **Jakes: How you gonna hate the desert? Your Mexican ass is of the desert.**

 **Johnny: I'm from long beach.**

 **It's too hot out here, huh?**

 **Marking Bills**

 **Johnny: Counterfeit, yeah.**

 **Jakes: If it's counterfeit, the answer's no, Johnny.**

 **Johnny: sh1t looks real enough, yeah. Jakes: That's like saying, "you ever seen the Mona Lisa?"**

 **Johnny: And you say, "yeah, my mom had a poster." Yeah, so I've seen it.**

 **Jakes: I can see your small brain working, but I don't understand why... It's semantics.**

 **Paige: You just don't know what I'm talking about right now.**

 **Johnny: Yo, P, ain't seeing the counterfeit basically the same thing as seeing the real thing?**

 **Jakes: I don't care, Johnny.**

 **Johnny: Hey, can you give us a hand at least?**

 **Paige: What are you doing?**

 **Johnny: Marking bills.**

 **Jakes: Yep. Take the money to Solano, Solano pays the G.T.F., and then Mike busts Sid with the wad of little, purple dots.**

 **Paige: I got other things to do. What things?**

 **Jakes: The money's basically the whole case. Sid and Solano aren't the only elements.**

 **Johnny: This about Mike and the Russian girl?**

 **Paige: Ukrainian.**

 **Jakes: Is there anything that you do know?**

 **Shut up, dude.**

 **Johnny: Yo, what do you actually think he did?**

 **Paige: I mean... I think Lena's dead. And Mike knew if he called it in that I'd close down the compound. So he burned her body and faked her disappearance to cover his tracks. Okay, we can't be talking about the same Mike. The Mike Warren that you are talking about does not exist, Johnny.**

 **Johnny: Still don't see how that's an excuse not to help out. Yo, you really think Mike would burn a body?**

 **Trap**

 **Paige: Ask me what?**

 **At Sulla's, how did you feel?**

 **I mean, I've gone over and over that day.**

 **And I get that I was being unreasonable in a way, trying to stay there, and why you thought it seemed like a good idea to do what you did.**

 **I do.**

 **Paige: But when he hit me, when he physically hit me, how did you feel? Mike: When I was a kid, my grandpa had this cabin upstate, and we'd go hiking. And it seemed like every time we went hiking, we'd come across a fox trap, an empty one, after the fox had... gnawed off his leg.**

 **Yeah and I always felt so bad for that poor, hobbled fox. And I thought about how horrible it must feel.**

 **But now I know that that part, the after, that's the easy part.**

 **The hard part is when... is when you whittle it down to two options.**

 **You can either wait it out, die, or you can take this piece of yourself, and you can... you can mutilate it, destroy it, and maybe live.**

 **Does that answer your question?**

 **Paige: Yeah. It's actually quite incredible that even when you're talking about me being slapped around, you're the fox. What am I, Mike? I'm... I'm the leg?**

 **Mike: What do you want from me?**

 **Paige: I want you back in the trap.**

 **CBP**

 **Yeah. Arkin.**

 **Air port person:This is C.B.P. We caught a girl coming through immigration over at L.A.X. Oh, immigration.**

 **Paige: That's not my... Suspect says you got an A.P.B. out for her.**

 **Airport: Her name is Lena Veselov.**

 **Paige: Are you sure that it's her?**

 **Airport person: I'm looking right at her, yeah.**

 **Paige: I'm on my way.**

 **Money**

 **Junior: On top of the table's fine. Welcome, Johnny.**

 **Papa Solano: I miss having a young person here who exhibits a touch of accountability.**

 **Lucia: Father, when you wake up one day and realize both your children have left you, maybe you will exhibit a touch of accountability.**

 **Papa Solano: My daughter... my children, both of them... everything is such a spectacle. Welcome to my home.**

 **Jakes: I'm surprised you invited me, frankly.**

 **Papa Solano: Hospitality breeds loyalty, no?**

 **Jakes: So we just take our cut from here?**

 **No, from there.**

 **One for the each of us?**

 **Papa Solano: No, just one.**

 **The other one is for my partner.**

 **Doctor's office**

 **Charlie: Hey, Doc, when's the first time you realized that you would be spending the rest of your life poking pregnant women?**

 **Doctor: Ms. DeMarco, let's just try to relax, why don't we?**

 **Charlie: Sorry, I'm nervous.**

 **Doctor: There we are.**

 **Charlie: What am I looking at?**

 **Doctor: See this little black shape here?**

 **Charlie: Is that my baby?**

 **[Chuckles]**

 **It looks like a peanut.**

 **Doctor: Well, you won't recognize it as a baby for a few more weeks.**

 **Charlie: Is it... is it okay? Is it doing everything it's supposed to be doing? Doctor: You appear to have a very healthy fetus. And for the next 35 weeks, you and the peanut are in lockstep.**

 **When you're hungry, the peanut's hungry.**

 **When you're tired, the peanut's tired. Charlie: And when you're distressed... The peanut's distressed?**

 **Doctor: So what you have to do now is to create a healthy climate for yourself because that's how you create a healthy climate for the baby.**

 **Charlie: So, does that mean I have to quit my job?**

 **Doctor: That depends.**

 **What's your job?**

 **Charlie: Just clerical work and, you know, pushing papers and stuff. Doctor: Pushing papers should be just fine.**

 **That is, unless the papers start to push back.**

 **Charlie: Wow.**

 **Lena's sister**

 **Airport person: The girl didn't have much on her, just a letter and a passport.**

 **The passport's a pretty good forgery. Would've made it through if it weren't for that missing persons you had out.**

 **Paige: How is she?**

 **Airport person: Scared. Tired, I think. It's a long flight from Kiev.**

 **Paige: What do you mean "from Kiev"?**

 **Airport Person: Well, that's where she came in from.**

 **Paige: No, Lena was already in the U.S.**

 **Airport person: I don't know what to tell you, but our girl was definitely inbound.**

 **Paige: That's not Lena.**

 **Who gave you this?**

 **Irina: Government of Ukraine.**

 **Paige: What's your name?**

 **Lena Veselov.**

 **No, what's your name?**

 **Irina: Lena Allochka Veselov.**

 **Paige: You're not 19.**

 **How old are you?**

 **15? 16?**

 **I don't know who you are, but I know that you are not Lena. And since you have no legitimate I.D., I will happily detain you for the rest of your natural life. Now, who sent you here?**

 **Irina: My father. He's sick, he could not come. And the man who make Lena her passport, he put my face because I am too much young.**

 **Paige: Your Lina's sister.**

 **Irina.**

 **Your name is Irina.**

 **No, look at me.**

 **Look. I know your sister.**

 **We're friends.**

 **Irina: You're woman in letter?**

 **Lena sends letter that she runs.**

 **She has no home.**

 **She... my father says to me to go and find.**

 **Paige: Scottsdale.**

 **How could she send this if...**

 **[speaking Russian]**

 ****  
 **Headquarters**

 **Sid: Hey, good morning, Agent Warren.**

 **Mike: What the hell is this?**

 **Sid: Well, this is a... what did you call it?**

 **You called it a courtesy call so you can get your affairs in order.**

 **Mike: I think I can handle this.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Clarke: Detective Markham contacted the U.S. Attorney's office this morning.**

 **Having you brought up on charges.**

 **Mike: This is absurd, sir.**

 **You're not taking this seriously.**

 **Sid: Of course he's taking it seriously.**

 **It's the fourth amendment. Meaning as our forefathers itemized the pillars on which to build a republic, unlawful search and seizure came up fourth.**

 **Sid: All right, that's enough.**

 **Clarke: You want to showboat, take it somewhere else.**

 **Mike: Yeah, right.**

 **Sid: What am I thinking?**

 **Mike: You guys, of course, understand our constitution.**

 **Sid: I'm looking forward to speaking with you.**

 **Mike: Sir, the U.S. Attorney is not gonna bring me up on charges once we arrest Detective Markham for corruption, trafficking, and murder.**

 **I'll make a call.**

 **Sid: See if can get him to hold off on an indictment.**

 **Asking for Help**

 **Mike: Come on.**

 **Charlie: I'm pregnant.**

 **Mike: You're pregnant?**

 **Charlie: And it's Briggs'.**

 **Mike: Charlie.**

 **Charlie: Mike... I need your help.**

 **I can't turn him in.**

 **He's the father of my child.**

 **And I still love him, you know.**

 **Okay, okay. If you're gonna be living with him, you have to be the one that makes the decision.**

 **Charlie: I've got too much to think about right now.**

 **Mike: Why me?**

 **Charlie: Because you're not sentimental, Mike.**

 **Mike: Yes, I am. Okay. Okay.**

 **Charlie: We're all set up to arrest Sid in the G.T.F. tomorrow at the border.**

 **Mike: I have to arrest Briggs to keep his cover. I could just keep him. I...**

 **Charlie: Whatever you do with the tape be careful.**


	23. Chapter 23: Faith 7

Hostage again

Germaine: Sit down.

I'll kill you.

See, I told you.

Amber: It's just about the money.

Germaine: No, no, we got a string of conveniences for her and a string of inconveniences for you.

Amber: So either the fates simply favor Charlie here or something's amiss.

Germaine: Either way, I think we ought to lean in a little harder.

Amber: Don't you?

Charlie: Amber.

Germaine: That's your jam, man.

I'm taking a walk.

Charlie: Amber, please.

Amber: It's not personal, Charlie!

Charlie: I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant.

Amber: The way I see it, that's an advantage. Jesus Christ, man.

Germaine: She's got something to lose. Amber.

Charlie: Not in the stomach.

 **Letter**

 **[Electronic music]**

**[country rock music]**

 **Jakes: Hello? Anybody home?**

 **Jakes. Paige, don't do that.**

 **I need to show you something.**

 **Can it wait?**

 **Paige: I just got...**

 **Jakes: No.**

 **[Music continues]**

 **Paige: Home.**

 **Okay, so the letter on the left, this is the one that Lena gave me the day that we met. At Calcoast looking for tinker bells, yeah.**

 **Jakes: You never mailed it?**

 **Paige: Things didn't exactly go as planned.**

 **Now, the one on the right, this one arrived from the Ukraine a week ago.**

 **Check out the handwriting. Well, stroke and pressure look good. Signature's within the bounds of deviation. They seem identical.**

 **Clarke Calls**

 **** **Office: Clark.**

 **Clarke: What?**

 **Oh, God damn it.**

 **Has this gone national yet?**

 **[Cell phone ringing]**

 **Mike: No, no, no, don't do anything yet.**

 **[Cell phone vibrating]**

 **Person phone: What the hell's going on?**

 **Agent DeMarco never arrived at Saturn and Marconi.**

 **She didn't show up at all or... Neither did the target.**

 **Mike: Okay, okay, let me, um... Put an APB out on her car.**

 **I'll make some calls.**

 **Clarke: All right, guys, you know the drill.**

 **We got two hours for a four-hour move. Pack it up.**

 **Pack it up quick.**

 **Mike: Sir, I can handle this from here.**

 **Clarke: This doesn't affect our operation.**

 **This isn't a point of debate, Warren, this is protocol**

 **Tecate**

 **Mike: Hey, Briggs, have you heard from Charlie?**

 **Briggs: Charlie?**

 **No, why?**

 **Mike: Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. You'll take care of what?**

 **Briggs: Hey, you'll take care of what?**

 **Mike: Okay, look, she went to go meet Amber to bring her in, and the team just said that neither of them showed up.**

 **Briggs: Where the hell is she, Mike? Mike: Briggs, you just stay there and stay on task. I will take care of this, okay?**

 **Briggs: I'm coming back.**

 **Mike: Briggs.**

 **Bloodbath**

 **Sid: What the hell happened here?**

 **Mike: It was a bloodbath. He's a maniac.**

 **Sid: Who? Who the hell did this?**

 **Mike: Jesus. What do you mean?**

 **Sid: You did, Mikey.**

 **Mike: What?**

 **[Straining]**

 **Sid: You did.**

 **Mike: What?**

 **Sid: You did.**

 **Mike: That's my gun.**

 **Jesus Christ, you shot yourself with it and you shot your team.**

 **Sid: No, it was all you... Warren.**

 **Mike: You did this. The bomb? Yeah, if I sent Clark the package, he would have to leave.**

 **Mike: I knew you'd stay.**

 **Sid: Because you're too proud.**

 **But for you to actually come out here... Mike: What's the matter with you?**

 **Sid: No.**

 **Now that would just**

 **Saved By The Gunshot**

 **Briggs: Charlie? Charlie! You there? Charlie: Paul! Paul, I'm upstairs! [Grunts]**

 **Amber: Damn it!**

 **[Whack]**

 **Briggs: Charlie?**

 **[Crack]**

 **Ah!**

 **[Woman grunting]**

 **Chuck? Charlie? Chuck, baby? Hey. Hi. Charlie: Hi.**

 **You're in Mexico.**

 **Briggs: No, no, not anymore. I'm right here.**

 **You're gonna be okay now, right?**

 **Yeah. Put your hands around my neck.**

 **Charlie: I can't get this.  
**  
 **Running**

 **Briggs: Hey, Mike.**

 **Mike: How'd you know it was me?**

 **Briggs: I don't get a lot of calls from burners.**

 **Mike: Right. Hey, I heard over the radio. How's Charlie? Well, they got her on some heavy meds.**

 **Briggs: Pain'll hit tomorrow, but, uh, she's alive.**

 **So is the baby.**

 **That's what matters.**

 **Mike: You know, if you hadn't left Mexico, you'd be dead.**

 **Briggs: Yeah. You know, Sid's telling the bureau you lit them all up down there.**

 **Mike: This is what he does.**

 **Briggs: He scorches the earth, and then he sets a fall guy.**

 **Mike: You don't actually think I did this, do you?**

 **Briggs: No, no, I don't.**

 **Mike: But you got to come back, man.**

 **I can't come back.**

 **Briggs: If you run, Mike...**

 **Mike: if I run?**

 **If I run?**

 **You ran to catch Jangles and clear your name, and you were... I need your help.**

 **I got shot, Briggs. If I go to a hospital, I'm arrested before they discharge me. I need an I.D.**

 **Briggs: Hang tight, Mikey, help is on the way.**

 **Hospital**

 **Paige: Hey... It's okay. Briggs sent me.**

 **Mike: What are you doing here?**

 **Why... Why the hell would he do that?**

 **Paige: Charlie woke up.**

 **He couldn't come but he said you needed I.D. To check into the hospital so... Mike Richards.**

 **Mike: Thanks.**

 **Paige: If you want I can drive you. I want you to go.**

 **[Thunder rumbles]**

 **Paige: This world, Mike... It's overflowing with evil men, men that you can't even fathom.**

 **These... Vikings and barbarians. It gets to a point where you start seeing them in places they don't exist.**

 **Even... even in the faces of good men.**

 **I am so sorry that I didn't believe you.**

 **Mike: I'm just gonna... I'm just gonna rest for a minute.**

 **Paige: No, Mike... no, it's okay. I just... just a little bit. Until the storm passes and... Then I'll go.**

 **Mike: Okay. Okay.**

 **Paige: I sent a team to Arizona to look for Lina.**

 **Mike: You found her?**

 **No, but we think she's in Scottsdale. She sent a letter to her family, so... Better...**

 **Team Buliding Excerise**

 **Briggs: The reason why we are living in this house together is because there are certain missions we can't be expected to handle alone. Alone we come untethered. Alone we lose control. Now, at some point along the way we lost sight of our purpose of what lends sanctity to these walls. We don't guard Graceland, guys. Graceland doesn't guard us. We guard each other. And when systems are failing, that's exactly when we need each other the most.**

 **Jakes: Hear, hear.**

 **Briggs: Paige. Paige! Hey... Paige, what's going on? What's going on?**

 **Paige: Yeah. How about I can't sit down there and listen to that sanctimonious team building bullshit. You talk about guarding each other? We are the ones who are supposed to be guarding the people out there, not just...**

 **Briggs: what?**

 **Paige: He did it.**

 **He did it, Paul.**

 **He burned her.**

 **Briggs: Paige, what happened with Mike?**

 **Huh?**

 **What did you do?**

 **Paige: Sid. I gave him the name.**

 **My quotes:**

 **Listen, guys. The reason why we are living in this house together is because there are certain missions we can't be expected to handle alone. Alone we come untethered. Alone we lose control. Now, at some point along the way we lost sight of our purpose of what lends sanctity to these walls.** **We don't guard Graceland. Graceland doesn't guard us. We guard each other.**


	24. Chapter 24: B- Positive

Funeral

Sid: If there's one thing I appreciate, it's a good, quick funeral.

Briggs: No long eulogies, no bullshit sermons.

Sid: Lose a friend, worst thing is to have your face rubbed in it.

Briggs: You know, he didn't deserve this, Sid.

[sighs]

Sid: I didn't even think you liked the guy.

Briggs: You **know, to be honest, I didn't.**

 **SID: No? Lucky you split that day or else I'd be burying you too.**

 **Johnny : What are you doing with that gun, Sid? Briggs: No, brother, if I was there, we'd be burying the shooter.**

 **[Sid laughs]**

 **Sid: Is that what you think, stud? Oh, homey, I wish you would.**

 **Briggs: That's what I know.**

 **Sid: What are you still doing here, Paul?**

 **Briggs: I'm paying my respects.**

 **Striking**

Jakes: What a mess. Hello?

Charlie: Hi.

Jakes: When did we just decide to stop cleaning? When did that happen?

Charlie: We've all been a little busy for the chore wheel, Jakes.

Jakes: Yeah, not me. Bathroom's spotless. And not like when Johnny sprays Scrubbing Bubbles and says it's spotless.

Charlie : Dale, I'm tired. Can we maybe save the lecture until after breakfast, please?

Johnny: What the hell is this dude bitching about now?

Jakes: I'm bitching 'cause it looks like Tijuana up in here.

How'd it go? It didn't.

It's been two weeks.

Jakes: So how about a distraction? Briggs, you are on windows.

Briggs: Uh, the windows look clean from here.

Jakes: Charlie, you got the living room. And John-boy, it's your lucky day. You're already here. Kitchen. Johnny: No, I'm good, bro. I don't have the energy for that.

Jakes: Yeah, well, I don't really have the energy to be your wet nurse, but for some reason, my titties are always sore.

Johnny: Sid is trying to kill us, right? We're dealing with actual, real-life sh1t here, and you're worried about the damn chore wheel? Come on, man.

Jakes: Yeah, the fact that we're dealing with real-life sh1t out there is precisely why it should be clean in here.

Can you follow that line of logic?

Warren was on laundry, so I'll pick up his slack.

Is it safe to assume that neither of y'all want to help?

Yes.

That's very nice.

Charlie:Johnny's right, you know?

Can't just sit here and take it.

Hurt

Mike: How's Paige feeling?

Briggs: Eh, she's pretty banged up, but, you know, she'll mend.

Mike: We're sure it was Sid?

Briggs: Oh, yeah, yeah.

The attacker was one of Archie's old CIs, so it was definitely Sid.

 **Man of the moment**

Mike: Hey, I never thanked you for showing up that day.

Briggs: Oh, no need, man. You'd have done the same. You've never given me an opportunity. Well, you know, this was all doctors and defibrillators and sh1t. I was, uh... I was just a bystander for those six minutes you were flatlined.

[Mike sighs]

Mike: Either way... thank you.

nurse: All set. So, uh, the Tibetans, they have a term. Uh, it's called Bardo.

Mike: It's like, you know, the state between this life and your next rebirth. Sometimes it's peaceful. Sometimes it's disturbing. I mean, you were there, man. I gotta ask, is there any enlightenment?

[sighs]

Mike: There was a bright light and harp music. My grandfather was there, dressed in white, beckoning me with an ice cream cone. Right.  
Briggs: Whoa. Easy, Mike, easy. Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, just breathe, man. Just breathe, man.

[grunts]

Just let the pain pass. You can do it. Brea...

[grunting]

Mmm! It's just to get through the worst of it. Well, get yourself some rest, huh?

 **Boss**

Logan: Agent Briggs... We need you to come with us.

[door closes]

Paul Briggs.

Briggs: I'm Special Agent in Charge, Sean Logan.

Logan: Remember Juan Badillo?

Briggs: We need to... Where did you get that?

Logan: For a while, Mike Warren was our chief suspect in the Tecate massacre. This was found in his effects at the hospital. I've listened to this tape. You know what I hear? I hear an honest mistake. Misunderstanding.

Briggs: Well, that's exactly right, sir.

Logan: Until you decided to cover it up.

 **Clean House**

Jakes: Nice, isn't it?

Charlie: What's that?

Jakes: Clean bathroom, clean towels.

Charlie: You're never gonna let up, are you?

Jakes: Nope. Giving a voice to the voiceless.

Charlie: Real American hero.

Jakes: Hey, listen. Um, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Charlie: What's that?

Jakes: You had the tape... which means you know that Briggs... Well, you know what happened to Juan Badillo, and you know all about Odin Rossi.

Charlie:You said you had a question?

Any of that ruffle your feathers?

Jakes, he lied to me about Juan's death for over a year.

My feathers are a little ruffled.

Jakes: So listen. Is any of this gonna land on me?

Charlie: Tape's Paul's problem.

 **Lucy**

Junior: Here's your chance.

Lucia: Pick up the gun.

Johnny.

Junior: Johnny! Eat, Johnny.

Mmm. Now try your tamales. You proved your point, man. Have I?

[laughs]

Johnny: Lucia!

 **Visiting**

Charlie: Can you hold on, please? Paige, what the hell is going on?

Hey, I didn't know you were an artist.

Mike: Oh... just keeping busy.

You're not gonna tell me?

Charlie: Fine. I'll wait till you had a few of these.

Mike:I don't think either of us should be drinking in our conditions. Please.

Charlie: Apple juice, dummy. It's symbolic.

Tonight we nail Sid

Mike: Briggs got him

Charlie: Paige…. She is at the habor

Mike: I thought Briggs was on point

Cheers, my friend.

Mike: What?

Charlie: What are you doing?

Mike: We have to go. What are you doing?

Charlie: Mike!

Mike: We have to go.

Charlie: Go where?

Mike, please!

Mike: You don't back Sid into a corner and expect him to talk.

He killed Lawrence, he killed Carlos Solano, he killed his own team, and when I got close, he killed me. Charlie: Paige knows what she's doing.

Mike: That's what I'm afraid of.

Paige: Anybody got eyes?

Tuturro: Negative. Still setting up my scope.

Making me climb up a damn crane. I better get to shoot Sid's ass tonight.

Paige: No one is shooting Sid. Not till he talks. Understood?

Tuturro: Roger that. I got him.

Paige: Johnny, Sid's here. Are you in position?

Johnny: I'm up, I'm up. I got him in my sights.

Paige: I repeat: No one fires until I say so.

Johnny: Hold, hold, hold, hold, hold, hold... Come on, come on, come on, come on.

[suspenseful music]

Paige What? Johnny?

Johnny: What the sh1t, man? I think he might be going for his gun, Paige.

Paige: Don't shoot, Johnny.

Mike: Thought maybe you wanted to finish the job. No. Paige, no. Paige! Get off me!

Paige: We have to take him in!

Mike:We have to take him in! Take him in for what? Visiting the port?

Paige: Charlie, back down now! No!

[tires screeching]

Tuturro: What's going on? What, what, what? What happened? What happened?

Go! Who's following him? Go! Go, go, go, go! Hit it! Hit it! Hey. I get it. I can't let you do this.

Paige: God damn it, Mike!

[groans]

You have to stop trying to save me!

Mike: I'm sorry... and I forgive you.

Paige: Excuse me?

Mike: I forgive you.

 **My quotes:**


	25. Chapter 25: Chester Cheeto

**Award Day**

Charlie: Don't wake him.

Jakes: I bet he knows.

Charlie: Dale, he's sleep... Dale!

Jakes: Sleeping Beauty?

[snoring]

Mm! Can you tie a bow tie?

Mike: What?

Jakes: A bow tie. Can you tie one?

Mike: I can tie a regular tie.

Jakes: Yeah, you and everybody else. It's not a special... thing.

Mike: Why are you harassing me?

Jakes: Why are you sleeping on the couch?

Don't you got a room?

Mike: Yes.

Charlie: Morning, Mikey.

Stairs give you some trouble last night?

Mike: Yeah. Flat ground's fine, but the whole foot over foot thing, I don't know how you guys do it.

What's with the dress up?

Charlie: DOJ's giving Paige her big award.

Mike: That's today?

Jakes: Yep, that's today.

You comin'?

Mike: Yeah. Hey... Johnny knows how to tie a bow tie.

Jakes: That'd be great if Johnny was home.

He didn't come home last night?

Jakes: No, and with Sid gunning for us, I was under the impression that sleeping at Graceland wasn't optional.

Briggs: Everything's optional, DJ.

Jakes: It's all just a matter of reconceiving one's parameters.

Thank you, Confucius. I'll remember that next time I'm being assassinated.

That's my coffee.

Briggs: I brought you a suit, Mikey. Saved you a trip up Everest.

Mike: Thanks.

Charlie: You all right?

 **Church**

Priest: And Jesus said unto Peter, "Flesh and blood has not revealed it, but my Father which is in heaven. And I also say to thee, upon this rock I will build my church, and the gates of hell shall not prevail against it. And I will give unto thee "the keys of the kingdom of heaven. "And whatsoever thou shalt bind on earth "shall be bound in heaven. "And whatsoever... "thou shall lose on earth shall be lost in heaven."

Jakes: The only reason this exists is for a photo-op.

Paige: It's... it's just a piece of metal.

Charlie: Okay. Hey, come on, you're killing me.

Jakes: There's 7.3 billion people out there who will never get that piece of metal because they didn't save a bunch of girls from s*x slavery.

No?

I'll get the car.

Can you talk some sense into her, please?

Charlie: He's right, you know.

Paige: What do I say?

Don't. Come on. What do I always say?

Bitches get sh1t done.

Charlie: Damn right, bitches get sh1t done.

Give me some.

Paige, you can't leave me in that house all alone.

The genital ratio's already way out of whack. Shut up.

[cell phone ringing]

Charlie: I gotta take this. I'm gonna throw you a dinner tonight.

We're not done here.

Hello?

Mike: Can we talk?

Charlie: No. Are you kidding me? My psychic aunt could give me more than that.

No, it's okay. Yeah, thank you.

Mm-hmm. sh1t.

Briggs: Interpol?

Charlie: Yeah, they got jack on Germaine.

A record, some financials, but it's all a decade old. It's useless.

Briggs: Yeah. Well, you could still roll through the DA, have him work up a deal for Amber.

Charlie: We went through this. I ain't giving her sh1t.

Briggs: It's not about what you give her, Charlie

 **Pills**

 ****Briggs: Careful with that stuff, Mike.

Mike: I know, it's just... more pain than I thought.

Briggs: Mm-hmm.

Briggs: Well, then maybe you should be resting in a hospital bed instead of counting oxy on our communal coffee table.

[exhales]

 **Amber**

Charlie: No. Orange ain't your color, sweetheart.

Amber: No, no, no way. Screw you.

Take me back. Screw this.

Charlie: Sit down, Amber.

If you think you're gonna talk me out of the entrapment charges, you can think again.

Entrapment, huh?

Amber: Yeah. I wasn't gonna rob a bank until you waltzed in.

Charlie: You kidnapped a federal agent, dummy. You crashed my car and let that British nutjob beat the sh1t out of me.

Amber: I was protecting you from him, you bitch.

[scoffs]

You and your baby.

Charlie: If you knew I was a Fed, you'd have put the bullet in me yourself.

Say otherwise. I would have put it right in your belly.

This ain't happening. Send this animal back to her cage. No deal. What deal?

[door unlocks and buzzes]

Wait. What deal?

Charlie: I want Germaine.

Amber: Fine. What do I get?

Charlie: Fine. What do I get? Ten, chance of six. Probation? Forever.

You're headed for Federal pen, baby girl. Flagged for Supermax. You could rot in that cell or you can give me Germaine.

[exhales]

Amber: I don't know where he is. Listen to me, I don't know where he is. All right, but I know a guy in south Florida. He's a dealer.

[sighs]

Germaine cleans his cash. How do you know?

We met at a party Germaine had on a yacht.

Charlie: We went back to his after. Where's that, Amber?

Amber: I don't remember. But if you bring me to Miami, and get me back to where we met, I think I could track us back to his place.

And I could make an introduction for you.

Charlie: No way.

Amber: Well, we're both out of options, so you can stop acting like Godzilla with tits. You want Germaine, this is how it works.

 **Trouble**

Logan: Agent Warren. Good to see you're feeling better.

Mike: "Justice is incidental to law and order." Excuse me? Hoover said that. Of course, when he died, they found out that he'd been blackmailing senators for years. I know Paul Briggs. I know what he's capable of. And you need to stop what you're doing before this goes too far.

Perhaps you're unaware, but this is wildly inappropriate behavior.

Mike: Perhaps you're unaware... I used to work for the Deputy Director. I make one phone call and Washington knows exactly what's happening here.

Logan: Believe it or not, I am familiar with your work history.

Mike: But before you place a call to the J. Edgar Hoover Building, let's refresh ourselves.

Logan: Since Quantico, you have managed to fail both upward and downward by virtue of a nonexistent arrest record.

Mike: I took down Jeremiah Bello.

Logan: No, Bello was arrested while you were bleeding out on the floor.

Mike: It was my case.

Logan: Shut up, Agent Warren! Your investigations have manifested an almost entirely unprecedented fatality rate.

Truly, I've never seen anything like it. By any metric, those cases have been failures.

So do you genuinely believe the Deputy Director is taking your calls?

Go home, Agent Warren. Worry about yourself.

 **Doctor**

Jakes: You are 50 shades of messed up, ain't you?

Mike: I'm fine. Yeah, right.

Jakes: Picture of health.

Mike: I'm going to see the Bureau physician.

I just needed to cut the edge so I can get cleared for action.

Jakes: My brother, I just watched you struggle with a flight of stairs.

I don't know if action's gonna be in your portfolio.

Mike: Jakes, I was dead for six minutes.

If I was sent back, I was sent back for a reason, and it wasn't to enjoy an extended convalescence.

Jakes: Whoa, did you just say you were "sent back"?

You know what I mean. Okay, listen. If I were you, I'd take it easy.

Instead, you're you, and you want to hurry your sick ass back to active duty.

Fine, I get that. My advice, when you go in for your physical, maybe leave out the noise about mission from God.

Jakes: Go with, um...

"Everything's peachy."

Mike: Yeah. "Everything's peachy."

 **Truth comes out**

Mike: I think he felt impotent.

And Lena... She bit him, actually.

She was a fighter.

I told him we were leaving.

He said no.

I said yes.

Lena was scared, but... We started for the door.

He was on her so fast.

I... I didn't even have time to react.

Everything we'd done... I just couldn't fathom wasting it.

Paige: So I committed a selfish act.

Mike: And I still see Lina in my dreams.

Don't leave, Paige. You're lucky, you know that? You see her in your dreams, but when you wake up, she's gone. I don't have that luxury.

Paige: You... this goddamn medal, is a constant reminder of what I did wrong.

Mike: Why don't you let it be a reminder of what you did right?

 **My quotes:**


	26. Chapter 26: Sense Memory

**Siddy**

Mike: Yeah. Where'd you find him?

Jakes: What the hell are you doing?

Briggs: I'm trying to locate a deactivated cell phone, drop a little heat map, see if I can't triangulate this guy's position.

Mike: Hey. Sid Markham's dead.

Briggs: Dead?

Mike: Yeah.

Briggs: What? Explain.

Mike: Somebody put a bullet in his head and dropped him at the border.

[Briggs sighs]

Paige: Oh, my God.

Briggs: He must have gone running to Carlito.

Jakes: I say the piece of sh1t got what he deserved.

Briggs: Yeah, for sure, but it should have been one of us that took him out.

Paige: Yeah, damn right it should have been one of us.

[bowl clatters]

Mike: It's time to shut Carlito down.

Jakes: About time.

Take down the planes.

Johnny: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait.

We don't have him yet.

Right, Mike?

I mean, we shut him down, he walks.

What the...

 **Sandwiches**

Charlie: I brought you sandwiches for the ride. Let's go.

Amber: Where's my sandwich?

Charlie: You don't get a sandwich.

Amber: You can be a nasty bitch.

Charlie: Yeah, and you can be a drunk slut.

Amber: Let me tell you something...

Charlie: You better find that Reggie or else no booze or boys ever. Find him.

 **Math class**

Man: Federal agents! Drop your weapons now!

Man 2: Hands over your head!

Paige: Hey.

After all this, you want the honors?

Mike: No.

Paige: It's all yours.

Mike: Go ahead.

[sighs]

[chickens clucking]

Paige: You hear that?

Mike: Yeah.

Paige: Open it.

Mike: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20... God damn it! Carlito knew we were coming.

Paige: Mike. Hey. Gun! We got a gun! Mike! Get down! Mike! Mike!

Mike: There's 29. There's only 29.

Paige: Want to talk about what happened today?

Mike: We got all Solano's guys in the hot box.

Paige: No one's saying how Carlito knew we were coming.

Mike: Not talking about Carlito.

Paige: That guy opened up on you, and you didn't even notice.

Mike: You just move faster than me.

Paige: Mike... you were standing in the middle of the desert counting chickens.

Mike: Looks good.

 **Meeting Colby**

Briggs: You know, Colby, I actually do have a room opening up here.

Mike: No, you don't.

Paige pulled the transfer papers.

She's staying.

Colby: Is that right?

I guess I'm staying retired.

Mike: Colby Moore.

Colby: So much for my cover.

Mike: Tattoo on your neck. It's an Armenian cross and you're not Armenian, so... I figure you're the last agent under the Sarkissian family.

Colby: Yeah, I got it after my first year under with Ari... Sign of respect.

Mike: Hmm. Briggs said he formulated a new plan.

Colby: I guess you're it.

Mike: I'm part of it.

Briggs: So are you, if you're up for it.

Mike: Fill me in later.

Got to run.

 **Boat**

Johnny: What the hell?

What the hell are you doing here, man? You following me?

Jakes: Figured I'd find you and your girl in some Tecate love shack.

Seafaring in Tijuana with a gang full of blow... This... this is new.

Johnny: Go home.

Jakes: How long you been diming us out to Carlito?

Johnny: I ain't been diming you out to nobody.

Go home.

Jakes: Then, please, illuminate me.

Johnny: You tell him we were shutting him down?

[chuckles]

Jakes: This is beyond, Johnny. This is beyond. It's like you're trying to invent new ways to be incompetent.

Johnny: Go home, Jakes.

If I was Briggs, you wouldn't be keeping tabs on me, now, would you?

Jakes: You're not Briggs.

Tell me what's going on.

Tell me what I'm looking at.

Johnny: He's going to kill Lucia.

Jakes: What?

Johnny: He knows about us.

Jakes: He knows about all of us, okay? Jesus.

 **I am not sorry**

Paige: Hey. We need to talk.

Briggs: No, we don't. Look, Paige, Warren may have forgiven you, but that doesn't mean I have, okay?

You betrayed us all.

You can't stay in Graceland.

Paige: Wow. You're so full of it.

You want to talk about betrayal, let's talk about the sh1t you put Charlie through.

Briggs: That is none of your business, sweetheart.

Paige: Don't patronize me. We know too much about each other to play that game.

Briggs: And, anyways, it isn't about all of that.

Paige: This is about Mike.

Briggs: What kind of chickens were they? What do you mean what kind?

Paige: I don't know. Were they... were they red?

They were reddish.

Briggs: Mm-hmm. How many were there?

Paige: I wasn't exactly doing inventory, Briggs.

Briggs: Why? What's going on?

 **Desert time**

Johnny: Actually it kinda does

I'm the one who killed Sid.

Jakes: What?

Johnny: He was helping me get Lucia back... Oh, hold on.

Jakes: Sid was helping you?

Johnny: No, no, not like that, man.

Carlito made me smuggle him down to Mexico... so me and him busted in to get Lucia out, and we got her, and then... all hell broke loose, and... Sid was going to kill Carlito, man.

Jakes: I had to make a choice, you know

Sid's head... busted open like a blown-out tire.

I mean, I shot guys before, you know.

We all have.

Jakes: Hey, things get hairy.

Johnny: Bullets start flying.

Yeah, you on raids, whatever, I mean, sh1t happens, right?

I never lost a minute of sleep over it.

This was different, man.

This was like... execution 

**Death Dream**

Mike: I have answers. I just don't know what the questions are.

I was home... foothills of the Adirondacks.

I could... I could smell the trees... feel the spring chill.

I had this sense, this feeling that I needed to get to the tree line, so I started running.

But before I got there, these birds just...

[imitates air whooshing]

Took off.

Briggs: Red ones?

Mike: Yeah. I didn't even have to count. I just... I knew how many there were.

Briggs: 47.

Mike: When the birds cleared, I was at the tree line. There wasn't a path, but there was a tunnel. At the mouth of it, there was a grandfather clock. 10:10... That was the time. And then I saw you... the doctors... and I was back.

[scoffs]

These birds and the numbers... they mean something.

And I was sent back here to figure out what.

Briggs: You think you'll find it in there?

Mike: I hope so.

[both chuckle]

Briggs: Well, you chase those birds, if that's what you've got to do.

But maybe try not to do it while you're getting shot at, you know?

Mike: Yeah.

 **Home again**

Charlie: Hey.

[sighs]

Goddamn airlines, man.

Had us taxiing in for over an hour.

Who's this?

Briggs: Colby Moore.

Colby: Charlie DeMarco. The Bureau's original sin-eater.

Briggs: We came up with a plan to get out from under Ari Adamian.

Charlie: Johnny: No sh1t.

Briggs: But we need your help.


	27. Chapter 27: Aha!

Let's get this guy. I need you. You can't keep ignoring me. Baby, I want to be with you all the time, but if you father finds out, I'm a dead man. What's with all the muscle? Martun's daughter got herself into a car accident. Layla? Somebody smashed into her car, stole a bunch of her shit. He was wearing a mask. Start to finish, this takes 24 hours. How do you imagine this ending? With Ari no longer a threat to the living. I need a harder drink for that. Yeah. Mm. Yeah? Something bad has happened, guy. I need you to come here. Hey. Did you bring it? - Yeah, right here. - Come. You got some blood on you. I woke up in my car like this. Oh, dude, you should never sleep in your car. It's the quickest way to jack up your lumbar, you know? You're a chiropractor now. Be serious. I need to know what happened last night. Okay, I mean, like, what What happened to me? Hey, hey, hey. I don't give a flying shit what happened to you, guy. - All right, all right. - Huh? What happened to my fingers, huh? You you burned yourself? Are you an asshole? I don't know what happened, and I'm asking you! Okay, okay. Listen, Ari, w-w-we went out for drinks, okay? And I left to to go do laundry. I told you, man. Bullshit, laundry. It was a 24-hour coin-op in Studio City. Your call woke me up, man, I came here to help you. That's why I'm here. Hey, hey! Come on, man. Ari Why is my gun empty of bullets, huh? I take your gun. If any shit happen today, I ain't gonna be the one going down. How much did you have to drink after I left? I don't know. Cheap Arak There are holes in my memory. These were in my pocket mentholated cigarettes. They're for college kids and your people. Right. Put that shit in a bag. Okay. Not your blood certainly not your cigarettes. I don't know. You think maybe you made a new friend last night or something? Yes. And I have a suspicion he's in the trunk of my car. It wouldn't be the first time. Oh, man. Uh, you have heard of Uber, right, bro? I'm usually an excellent drunk driver. You see, the key is broke off. Hmm. Yeah, and you, uh You think your, uh, new buddy is still in there? Alive or dead. Mother Come on! This shit isn't mine. Whoa. Huh. What's that? Looks like a receipt from some gas station up in Sun Valley. You did have a late night, homey Take the pipe out of the windscreen, guy. We're going to Sun Valley. In Armenia, there is a saying "The sun won't stay behind the cloud forever." You know what that means? Yeah, it means the truth will come out. That's right. The truth will come out. We're here. You drove all the way out here last night. You must remember something, man. I don't know. All I know is my fingers hurt. Well, uh, let's see what you bought. Maybe it'll jog your memory. They better have my cigarettes. I smoke any more menthols, I'll turn into a frickin' Shit. Shit. I said I would kill you if you came back here. Hey, nobody is gonna kill anybody, okay? That's right! We're all friends! Jesus. Asshole! Hey, Ari, I think now is a good time for you to give me back my gun. Yeah, no frickin' way. Okay, look, I'm I'm coming out. Don't shoot. Jesus Christ! Hey, Scarface! Easy with the trigger finger, okay? I got this. Brother, I'm not armed, okay? I'm not armed. Don't shoot me. I'll shoot you and your friend. I'm not playing. I'm not armed, okay? I'm not armed. Don't shoot me. I'll shoot you and your friend. I'm not playing. You were flatlined two weeks ago. Now you're going to kick some ass. You're a maniac. Well, Briggs is bent over on this thing, and if you really think about it, that damn tape was in my bag. It's not only your fault, baby. And I'm not that ready. The side's still a work in progress. Wow. And there is no shipment of Oxy in that lockbox over there. I'm done with painkillers, Charlie. I'm joking, Mike. Oh, yeah. Just be careful. You were going to shoot at Ari Adamian today. It's all part of the plan. If Briggs says he'll handle it, he'll handle it. Okay. It's good. - Let me see. - Hmm? Yeah. Look, brother, we can work this out. - Your friend attacked me. - Bullshit! You're a liar! I'm not lying! You punched me in the face and threatened to cut off my balls! Yeah, put your gun down, or I cut off your balls. Ari, please! I'm not gonna cut off his balls. That'd mean I'd have to touch his frickin' balls. To feel this special And he's obsessed. Look, nobody wants to hurt anybody. you need to eat this special. Okay? Aah! You said nobody was getting hurt. You really shouldn't have shot at us, man. That's right. Let's teach this white boy a lesson. It's okay. Ari, look, school's out of session, bro. I say we just get the information we need - and get the hell out of here. - Good idea. Security camera Where is the footage, huh? Dude, it's just for show, man. There's no tape around here. Bullshit, show me the security camera footage. There's no tape in there. It's just for show, man. There's no actual tape. What happened last night, huh? He came in. He was bloody as shit. He bought a couple gas cans, and then he went nuts when we didn't have smokes. Dunston Reds? Yeah, I said there are other brands. - Other brands are shit. - I know! That's what you said before you hit me! Look, man, we got your smokes in this morning. Was anybody else with him? No, it was just him. Uh, but he did use a girl's credit card, Layla or something. How do you know that name? How do you remember that name, huh? You don't forget a guy that uses a girl's credit card and punches you in the face. Hey, hey, hey! - I'll shoot you in the head. - Ari! I'll frickin' blow a hole in your face. Tell me what you know about Layla Sarkissian. Ari, just take it easy, man. Hey, shut up. Go, watch the door, I'll handle this. Shooting him in the head is not going to help us find Layla! You wait for me! Go watch the door! I'll handle this! Now, was she here? Hey, hey, hey, there's a black SUV pulling in here. Holy shit. That's frickin' Martun Sarkissian. Hello. Is this Martun Sarkissian? Yes, you requested data on your daughter's recent purchases Layla. Uh-huh. We show one purchase at Sun Valley Gas, 2:51 a.m. There's only one in that location. He hung up on you? You like my white-people voice? - I do. That shit was awesome. - Good, right? Yo, hold on. - Ah, there he is. - Yeah. Yo, send the text. This is my frickin' property, guy. This shit isn't mine. What's that? Looks like a receipt from some gas station up in Sun Valley. Martun Sarkissian what the hell is he doing here? Get up, guy. Okay, give me that pack of Reds. Get your mop, start cleaning all this stuff up. Do your frickin' job! Okay, look, sorry for the headaches. You weren't here last night. You didn't see anything. There's no security footage. You don't know anything. Please don't make me have to kill you, okay? My car got into a fight with a pipe. What are you doing here? What are you doing here? Martun asked me to come. What are you doing? Can we save the pissing contest for another day? Layla didn't come home last night. What do you mean she didn't come home last night? Well, she's missing. Where is she? Missing! Missing It means we don't know. Now, who is this, huh? I, um I'm Paul. I was He's nothing. He's nobody. Get out of here, guy. - What? - This worker is an idiot. He wasn't here last night. But we checked the records. She bought gasoline and Dunston Menthols. She doesn't smoke. Ari, you smoke Dunston? I smoke Reds. Layla was in a car accident, right? Guy, shut up. What? I'm just saying. Somebody hit her, right? They did it intentionally. They robbed her. Now she's missing. There's no way that that's a coincidence. Can you put a muzzle on your dog? That makes sense. It could be the same guy. Then maybe he brought her up here. That's enough! No one brought her here. When she was young, we used to rent a cabin up in Maple Canyon. Caught trout and cook them on the skewer. I just have a feeling she's there somewhere. Ari, you follow us, just in case of trouble. Trouble? From what if she's alone? I said maybe. Maybe your dog here is a bloodhound and she's together with a man who smokes menthol. In any case, if she's in trouble, someone will die today. What the hell did I do, guy? What did I do? I don't think you did anything. Goddamn bitch. This cabin, guy We used to go there to screw. She never told me she went there to fish for trout with her father. When we get up there, are we gonna find the dead body of Layla Sarkissian? Jesus Christ. No, she's gonna be snuggled up watching The Bachelorette or some shit. Okay. I mean, look, dude, you woke up covered in blood, Ari. Your gun was out of bullets. I don't think The Bachelorette is going to explain all of that. Jesus Christ, I didn't kill her. I have no reason to kill her, no motive. I mean, she piss me off, yes. She push my buttons. Today she has us driving all around Martun up my ass. When I find her Hey, Ari, Ari, let's dial it back to the "no motive" version. I didn't kill her. I left the bar with her. So now you remember the bar Nancy's? I remember pieces. I drank. I don't know how much. I couldn't see straight. But she sent me that text "I love you." I check my phone history. I call her. She came to the bar in a red dress. That, I remember. Who are you? And there was something. She was like a special kind of heaven The kind reserved for little dead babies and saints. And she whispered in my ear Do me in the desert. What am I supposed to do, man? "Do me in the desert"? What kind of freakin' shit is that? That I'm supposed to do her. She say some dirty shit. She better be freakin' curled up with a blanket or with that mystery guy, 'cause ain't walking down the aisle with that bitch. Hey, Ari, you and your guy You stay here. Keep your eyes open. You check that side. Layla? Layla! I got bad feelings, guy. I want to go home. Ah, it's gonna be all right, bro. Hey, uh, what is it with you and Martun's guy? Toros Berbarian. Did you say "barbarian"? No, Ber Berbarian. He's not a barbarian. He's more like a sagging vagina. I don't like him. Yeah, I gathered. He's Martun's niece's husband. He thinks he's next in line, but we're gonna see about that. Any sign of her? I don't know you, so shut up. Ari, I want you to call your uncle, give him the details. I want everybody looking. Layla! Boss. - What? - Footprints. And something was dragged. Shit. This is nice. I feel like Baby Chocolate Jesus in his manger. I feel like we should do this more often. Shut up. Be real with me. Is it always fried chicken with you, or can you throw in a frickin' salad? Yo, it's not my fault you're so predictable, man. And I happen to be a master at RPS. Dude, wait. No, stop doing that. You can't just go around abbreviating shit. It's rock, paper, scissors, son. See, you stay working out your bis and tris. You got to do some legs, man. Aah! Do not! - Sorry, bro. - God damn it. We all know how this is gonna end, right? Do you think anybody is gonna realize those are monkey bones from the SC Med School? I'm pretty sure Martun is not an anthropologist. It's nice. And, yeah, it's gonna end with a bad man in a deep hole. It's funny. I always thought our job was to put bad dudes behind bars, not in the ground. If this thing goes right, it'll be a Sarkissian thing, not ours. We're just providing the bullets. And didn't you just kill a guy? Wow. Dude, you serious right now? Did I want that? No. Did I set the plan in motion like Briggs is doing? No. You know, one could argue Logan set this into motion. He put Briggs in a corner. This is what happens. And I would argue that Ari set this into motion. Are you gonna toss that in? Nah. Got to give the man a hint of a conscience. I'm just saying it sure will be nice to feel like one of the good guys again. Hmm. This might not be the best way to get justice, but these are the cards we've been dealt, man. I think we all can agree. Ari Adamian has got to go. My Layla. Layla. You don't know it's her. Here It's the ring that I gave her when she was 11 years old. Layla. Aah! Hey, I got something here. He smoked a cigarette and sat right here. Hey, that looks like one of the menthols from the gas station, you know? And check out this match. Look how far down it's burned. It's, like, burned all the way to the end. This guy hesitated. Whoever he was, he didn't feel good - about burning Layla's body. - Can you shut up? Aah! God! Shithead! Shut up. Don't take her name ever in your mouth again. - Okay, okay. - You even think her name, and you will die right here, right now. All right, listen to me. Listen to me. I-I should not have spoken her name. Didn't mean any disrespect. I don't give a shit what you mean. I just want to hurt you. Martun, you want to open him up, do it. I'll bury him in the woods. No one will find him. Hey, hey, hey, hey. I'm not the guy that you need to hurt. Ah, he's not the guy I need to hurt. Then who is? - Who is? - I don't know. Who is? I don't I don't know. But I've been right all day. Why don't you just let me help you find him, huh? Let me help you. Aah! We got to find this menthol-smoking man. We got to find him. We got back to the city. Come on. Aha. What "aha"? Aha. A motel key. Martun, we should call our guy in the Department. What guy in the Department? We keep this in the family, in our family. When we find the guy who did this and I don't care how the hell we find this guy, as long as we find this guy. In the old country, there are certain ways of killing, huh? And I would like to teach this man something new yeah, when we meet something he will never forget. Jesus. You could have said my name, but you didn't. Of course not. So do you have any idea what door this opens? "Do me in the desert." Goddamn Nancy's Bar you never should have brought me there, guy. Ari, if I had known anything like this was gonna happen, I never would've left you alone. Bad luck. Yeah, well I burn, you burn. Remember that. Oh, shit. So what's next for you, huh? What's next? What's next with what? Tomorrow when we wrap up this Ari Adamian business, what's next for you? That's the million-dollar question, isn't it? I'm looking for a new case, but nothing's really sticking. Nothing big enough to put your name in lights. It's not like that. I'd settle for an hour of sleep right now. You know, that's exactly what I'm looking for something to keep me up. I mean, there are cases out there, but I want to find the right one, you know. One that speaks to me. Oh, yeah? What language would it have to speak to you in, Mikey? Truthfully I'm not sure. Does this have something to do with counting chickens and, uh, your dream journal and shit? Come on, Mike, you know there are no secrets in Graceland. It's nothing. Doesn't sound like nothing. It's it's like um It's like a phantom limb, you know. It's like you can feel it itching, but it's not there. And then once you feel it, it's the only thing you can think about. And then one day you wake up And it's gone. No more itch. Okay. Well when you're done with your little dream quest and ready to join us back in Sanity Land, I'm gonna need a hand on this "pillbilly" deal. At some point, I got to introduce my West Coast money guy. Dream quest or not, you know anytime you need help, I got you. Thanks, Mike. Anytime. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. This is just reckless, man. If you would've done this, you would've done it clean, you know, like Windex No residue, no trace. I mean It's a goddamn mess. Yeah, somebody's messing with you, dog. There is no world in which you murdered Layla Sarkissian. I need your help. Can you help me clean this up? Yeah. Now let's hit this mattress, dog. Come on. - Oh, shit. - Oh, Jesus. This is stupid, man. This is stupid. - Put it down. - We can switch it out. No, just put it down. Put the mattress down. - Ari, there's still time, man. - Forget it. This is stupid. I'll be back. Stay here. Where are you going? Shit! - I told you, forget that shit. - Ari, listen, listen, man. This is not the way. We should really give this some thought. I have thought about it. So what are you gonna You're gonna light up a whole motel? The police are gonna track the key here. They're gonna come with their ultraviolet light, shine at all these little hairs and semens and fingerprints and everything. Even if we pull the carpet out, I'm everywhere. So, uh So we get out. Come on, move. Let's go. All right. You're the boss. You've been very loyal, guy. If we make it through this, I won't forget that. I appreciate you. Hey, uh, Ari, are you sure about this, man? I mean, you're gonna light up a whole motel. This place got to burn. I just wish I knew what the hell happened last night. Yeah, well Ari. Hey, man, we don't really have time to We shouldn't be standing around gasoline. Hey, hey, come on, man. The ashtray is there For a reason. Jesus. I will kill you. I'm sure you could. Another drink, sir? Yeah. Yeah! Ah! You are a devil. I can tell you from a thousand miles away. Cheers. You are a devil. Ari, I came for you. Who are you? Layla. Layla. We should be together. No, no, no. Your father will kill me. My father is not here. I am. Ah. I'm drunk. I don't mind. Do me in the desert. Oh, yeah. Let's do it. All right, where are your keys? Come on. I drive. I am a man. - Huh? - I am a man. Yeah? God damn it. Okay. Am I interrupting something? He's out. - Here's the ring. - Perfect. I got to meet the Mexican in ten. Okay, here's the credit card. Help me get him in and then grab his shoes. - You're an asshole. - Yes, he is. Aah! How did it go? I mean, I wish I didn't have to deal with him pawing at me all night, but it's fine. Looks like he's out pretty good. Yeah. The amount of GHB we gave him, he should be out for six hours easy. Nothing easy about the next six hours. Undress. - Got him? - Yeah. One, two, three. Can we go home now, man? Word up. Hey, who has the matches? We, uh we good? Can we, uh? Almost. Brother, this don't look good. What? - Hey, hey, hey. - Go inside, man. What, what, what? We're going back inside. Come on. - Back inside for what? - Go back inside. Come on. Wow. You you said you just said you trusted me. Yes. New information, guy and new beliefs. Jesus. They've been in there for over an hour. I don't know what the hell is going on. You have eyes on the place. You haven't heard any gunfire, right? No, but I'm I'm gonna get a closer look. - Don't get anxious. - I am anxious, Dale. They've been in there forever, and now it's just silent. - So you're waiting on a - Shut up, guy. Let's go. We're taking another trip. Come on. Charlie, you still there? Hang on, Jakes. They're leaving the motel. Oh god, Ari just pulled a gun on him. They're getting into his car. Charlie, call backup. Shit. Shit. Charlie? Paul! Shit. Shit! I had a gut feeling about today that someone very clever was pulling the strings on me. And I'm standing there about to set the Sahara Motel on flame, and I'm watching the match burn down, about to burn my fingers again, and I realize They're the wrong fingertips. I've always been a lucky man. Gipsy woman once told me Something to do with my stars. Today my stars are in line. I light it with my left hand. So, if I'm sitting there about to burn Layla's body, I ain't go use these the right fingers. But then I'm thinking, guy. There's only one man in the entire world, one man who knew enough to make all this shit up. So I call Martun. He pulls a favor, run some plates, and now we find him here. Pull in right here. All right, boss. Ari didn't even call. He doesn't He's afraid of your father finding out about you. You know that. What are you doing here anyway? Ari said you quit working for him. Well, when your friend needs your help, you got to come out of retirement. Hey. He wants to elope. Bullshit. Not bullshit. He loves you, Layla. - Is that right? - Yes. Congratulations. I'll just call him. Well your father has him looking for the guy that hit you, so he's not alone. But he is coming, Layla. And he wants you to be happy. Wants you to draw a bath and relax get comfortable. Fine. Just tell him to hurry. You know he'll want to join me for a bath. Yep, I'll get you another glass to celebrate. Okay. Come in. Here you go. Oh, you're too good to me, Colby. Thank you. Just hoping Ari gets what he deserves. I brought you a robe. I'm gonna hang up your clothes. Hey. How's it going? Should be lights out soon. Okay, good, just make sure you take her out of the bathtub before the drink hits. One death today is more than enough. Yeah. Ah, this dress is actually kind of cute. Yeah. Thanks. Awesome. There's no one here, Ari. Why did you bring me here, huh? Hmm. Well, let's have a look behind door number two. Shall we? Ari, don't play. Ooh. Colby. You look real broken up about this. Guy We got to to have a little talk. 


	28. Chapter 28: Pinion Tree

Ari: There's only one man in the entire world... one man who knew enough to make all this sh1t up. Briggs: Colby.

Ari: We got to have a little talk.

Briggs: So Martun did this? It's an ugly way to go, but he deserve worse.

Ari: And Colby never said anything to you about how he wanted Layla for himself?

Briggs: Ari, come on, man. Whatever was in Colby's head, whatever this was, whatever this is, I have no idea.

Ari: Your one friend in this sunburn city betrays me, and you got no idea?

Hmm. I could have died.

I drop that match, Martun give me that bath.

Briggs: Ari, think about this. How could I have anything to do with this, Ari?

Think about it. I was with you at Nancy's.

Then I was at the laundromat, and then I was with you.

When Martun put his gun to the side of my head, did I throw you under the bus to save my own ass?

No, the hell I did not.

[clicks tongue]

Ari: That's what I said.

But Martun, he wanted to ask Colby for himself.

Guess he didn't want to disturb the neighbors with screaming, so he had him write down the names of his accomplices.

[sighs]

Briggs: Jesus. Okay. So what now, boss? Now what?

Ari: Now the truth has come out about me and Layla, and Martun is not so happy with me, so Toros will take over a lot of my business.

Briggs: Okay, so we do what we gotta do to get you back on top.

Ari: You... you don't work for me anymore.

Colby gave up no one, but you, man, you still got his stink all over you. If I ever see you again, I'm gonna kill you.

 **Goodbye Colby**

[door opens]

Charlie: Ari took him, Jakes.

[door closes]

thank God!

Johnny: WhatThe hell?

Jakes: Where the hell were you, man, and what happened with Ari?

Briggs: Uh... it didn't go as planned. Colby's dead, guys.

It was perfect... Perfect right up until the end, and then, uh, Ari figured it out.

We burned the fingers on the wrong hand. Ari got onto it.

He convinced Martun that Colby was trying to framing him.

Martun stripped Colby naked and tortured him to death... Battery acid.

He never gave me up, right up until the end.

Johnny: So he murdered Colby. Bring Sarkissian in.

Briggs: It's not that simple.

Jonny: How isn't that... '

Briggs: Cause we don't have enough evidence to pin him to the murder, but rest assured, we're gonna bring his ass in one way or the other.

Briggs: Who's "we"? D.J., if we walk away now, Martun skates.

Charlie: The point of this was to get you away from Ari, Paul.

Paige: Martun killed Colby.

Johnny: No, P, nah, we killed Colby. This stupid-ass plan killed Colby.

I love you, man, but you keep running on this, it's on you. I'm out.

Briggs: This isn't just about me.

Jakes: No, it is. It's all about you.

Justice  
Briggs:Because then we wouldn't have justice, Chuck.

Jakes: Justice?

Mike: When do we ever have justice? Everything we do ends up with a body.

This has got to stop.

Paige: What's the plan?

Briggs: Hmm?

Paige: To get Martun. What's the plan?

[sighs]

Briggs:I don't know. I'm still working it out.

[electronic music]

[knocking at the door]

[door opens and closes]

It was a mistake, Mike.

Mike: If you're looking for absolution...

Briggs: I'm not, man. I'm looking for enlightenment.

Mike: Enlightenment?

Mystic man.

Talking all that Bardo sh1t, levels of salvation.

[scoffs]

Briggs: Maybe it's all bullshit. You know, I give you words, I give you speeches, but... underneath it all, it's just guesses, hope, fear.

The best of us are looking through that mirror darkly, but not you. Y-you were there.

Convince me that there was more to Colby's last moments on this earth than meaningless suffering. Mike: Okay, okay. Where I was, there wasn't any pain, but the rest of it, I can't help you with.

I-I'm sitting here looking up red birds and numbers on the Internet.

[chuckles]

Oh, did you know that the cardinal is considered a matchmaker to the Choctaw? Something I don't give a sh1t about. You know the name Adam is used 47 times in the Bible?

47 is also the country code of Norway. I don't know anything.

Briggs: Maybe the universe doesn't always hang signposts in a language that we understand, you know? Mike: Do you honestly believe that there's some purpose to all this?

Briggs: Mike, you were given a vision.

 **Tuna**

[alarm beeping]

Briggs: Chuck, wake up!

Charlie: Jesus. Oh, sh1t.

Oh! Ah. Okay. sh1t.

Paige: Can somebody please turn that thing off?

Johnny: Just... What is that smell?

[coughs]

Charlie: Ah! It's nothing. It's fine.

Jakes: Smoke alarms at the ass crack of dawn is not fine.

Paige: So it's 6:00 a.m., and you decided to cook...

Johnny: Tuna freakin' casserole.

Chuck, are you serious?

Charlie: Guys, I'm tired, and I'm sick of airplane food, so forgive me for wanting a decent breakfast. Jakes: Tuna casserole is not breakfast. Come on.

[alarm stops]

Briggs: Thank you.

Jakes: Tall-ass ceilings.

Paige: I think you might need to slow down a little.

Charlie: No, I have to get Germaine. There's no slowing down.

Briggs: You know, running yourself ragged and burning the house down in the process is not gonna help you catch him, Chuck.

Mike: Yeah, well... Guys, I found it.

Jakes: This about your crazy birds and numbers?

Charlie: He's not crazy, Jakes.

I didn't say he was crazy, but these birds and numbers getting a little crazy.

Mike :None of it's crazy.

I've been upstairs working on this the past couple days.

Paige: It's been... It's been ten days.

 **47**

Mike: Roman numeral for ten.

Right, but Huma9 is the real prize.

The Huma's a mythological creature. It's the Persian equivalent of the Phoenix, and when this bird rises from its ashes, I'll give you one guess what color it is.

Briggs: You found your red bird.

Mike: Yeah. Okay, I know it's a stretch, and I wouldn't have even dug in until this. VinXXX got pickup details this morning.

His parcel is on a container ship, and the shipping container that it's in is number 11-47-11. 47.

It's all here, 47, the red birds, even the clock hands.

Paige: Okay. It's just... it's a little early for all of this. I'm gonna make you a proper breakfast.

Coffee.

Jakes: Yeah, when your birds and numbers turn into a real case, call me, man. You got my number.

Johnny: Yeah. And I got other sh1t to do.

Briggs: It's impressive, Mike, but you know you can't take that to the FBI. No, not yet.

Mike: I need your help, Briggs.

 **Jackpot**

Vin: What?

You have a light bulb?

Mike: Yeah, a light bulb.

Vin: It's a dentist's office, right?

Mike: Yeah. So they use this to make molds of your teeth. You just add some water. Stir it up.

And what you get is a very quick-setting gelatin.

Vin: One good toss.

Mike: One, two, three!

[car alarm blaring]

[grunts]

Come on.

[grunts]

[laughs]

Oh, man, so cool.

Vin, come on, we got to get out of here.

Mike: I think the whole neighborhood heard us.

[chuckles]

Jackpot.

 **Saving Lucia**

Johnny: It's time to go, baby.

[gasps]

Lucia: Johnny! Oh, sh1t!

Johnny: Go, go, go. Pop the hood, pop the hood.

Johnny, look out! Leaving so soon?

[tense music]

Junior: You remember when we were children, hermanita?

You remember the piñon tree?

I used to love that tree.

One day, Johnny, she decides to climb to the top.

I told her no, it is too dangerous, but she just laughs.

There she goes, all the way to the top like a little changuita.

And then all of a sudden...

[slams fist]

The bough breaks, and she falls 50 feet.

I was sure she had snapped her neck, but no, she springs up.

She's just fine.

Gonna tell me where to go, or you just want me to keep driving or what?

My father, he beat me with a riding crop when he found out, and he had the piñon tree chopped down. You asked me what happened, Johnny.

She happened.

You see, she takes every single thing that I love, and she chops it down.

I don't care about the drugs, the money.

I don't care about Father.

No, the only thing that matters is that Lucia...


	29. Chapter 29: Sidewinder

**Weapon of mass destruction**

Mike: This thing is bigger than I could have ever imagined.

It's a Soviet CW unit.

Briggs: Your kid is rolling around with a WMD?

What the hell is he doing with that?

Mike: I think the better question is who the hell is he supposed to deliver this to?

Briggs: Jesus, Mike, "Following direct exposure to sarin gas, victims suffer tightness of breath, nausea, drooling"...

Mike: Yes, I read the report.

Briggs: "Soon, the victim loses control of the basic bodily functions.

There's vomiting, defecation, urination.

Mike: " Briggs... Finally, the victim experiences convulsive spasms.

Briggs: Convulsive spasms and suffocation, and death occurs within ten minutes.

[sighs]

Mike: I know the symptoms.

Briggs: It's a big deal.

Mike: Gusti is not a terrorist.

He moved here to become a stunt man, not to release chemical gas.

 **Hector's Tacos**

Charlie: What the hell is this?

Paige: It smells like Hector's Tacos.

Charlie: Oh, yeah.

That's his daughter.

Paige: I'm pretty sure she's wearing Johnny's shirt.

Charlie: She better not have gone upstairs.

I'm telling you.

Paige: I don't think either of them made it upstairs.

Yo.

Charlie: Wow. Oh. Are you serious?

Johnny: Get out, man.

Come on.

Get out.

Charlie: Johnny, you better get this couch steam cleaned, you disgrace.

Johnny: I didn't do nothing, Chuck.

Charlie: Get out of here.

Come on. Do you realize that Ms. Tacos is kind of just, like, roaming around the kitchen free?

Johnny: Good for her.

Charlie: Johnny, get her out of the house.

Get her out of the house.

Johnny: No!

Weren't y'all the ones talking about, "Oh, oh, go off and get yourself laid"?

You said that, didn't you?

Charlie: Yes, not by Lucia's twin!

Paige: And just, not on the couch, Johnny.

Okay.

Charlie: I can get rid of her.

Johnny: But, uh, think about what you're asking me.

You want me to get rid of Hector's Tacos, best Mexican food this side of Pico?

Is that really what you want?

Briggs: Lordy! Lordy!

Hey, whoever's cooking is making a sweet, sweet siren song.

And it's Jenny.

Jenny: Hey.

 **Clear line**

Ari: You... I know you.

Paige: I doubt it.

You... you ever been to Atlanta?

Ari: No.

But I feel I've seen you before.

Hmm.

Maybe we had a screw.

Toros: Okay, excuse my assistant.

Paige: Miss... Rucincki. Paige. Paige.

Toros: I'm sorry, Paige.

The man is a Neanderthal.

Pay him no mind, okay?

Yeah.

My name is Toros.

Paige: How can I help you?

Briggs: Well, you can start by packing your sh1t and leaving your keys for Vince Gozerian.

How about that, sweetheart?

Paige: Really?

Okay.

And so we're done here.

Uh-huh.

Briggs: You know, we love the way you walk away.

You should aim for the exit.

Paige: You're the Sarkissians.

Cloak and dagger wasn't exactly Vince's strong suit.

Everyone knew he always had a deal.

Briggs: What part of "this ain't your job anymore" don't you understand, sweetheart?

You don't want to wave bon voyage, you won't be doing any more waving at all.

Paige: Oh, wait.

Wait, no.

Just listen to me.

Shut up!

[phone rings]

[speaking Portuguese]

Paige: Rosario, this is Paige.

[speaking Portuguese]

It's, uh... it's marked Sarkissian.

[speaking Portuguese]

Ari: Oh, look at this.

She's a freaking linguist.

[speaking Portuguese]

[speaking Portuguese]

Stamp it nonprofit... pampers for refugees.

[speaking Portuguese]

[speaking Portuguese]

Pampers?

Yeah.

I can't exactly mark it "illegal Armenian sh1t," can I?

12 hours max... One more thing: Vince used to boast at how he got 10%?

Toros: Yeah.

 **Offering**

Madison: Hey, Mike.

Mike: Hey.

What's he doing?

Madison: Canang sari.

It's a daily offering.

Mike: An offering to who?

Madison: Gods, ancestors, demons.

The Balinese are always begging favor from someone.

[laughs]

Vin: Don't listen, okay?

She's telling fibs.

[Laughs]

You know, all day, the gods give to us, okay?

They give us the sun, or maybe they give us the water.

Canang sari is not begging.

It's the time when you give back.

Madison: You think the gods need 14c and a cheap cigarette?

Vin: I give a little.

 **Miami Bound**

Charlie: Dale, come on!

It's time to go!

Jakes: Oh, it's a domestic flight!

Will you chill?

We only got to be there an hour before.

Charlie: It's fine.

Dale?

What?

What are you wearing?

Jakes: Are you kidding?

What are you talking about?

I look... I look good.

Charlie: You look like you're going to the Grammys or something.

These are swamp people.

You know that, right?

Like, cray.

Jakes: Yeah, and you want them to introduce me to Germaine, their money launderer.

Charlie: Eventually.

Jakes: So I better look like I'm pushing at least half a mil a week.

I thought about this.

Charlie: You thought about it?

They're gonna make fun of you.

It's 5,000 degrees down there.

Jakes: They're swamp people.

They're gonna kill you.

 **Bike**

Briggs: You know what?

Ari : I suspect you and I had very different childhoods.

Briggs: You know why?

I don't know about you, but when I was seven years old, the thing I wanted more than anything in the world was a Schwinn Sidewinder.

I begged for that bike, man.

I begged, and I begged, and one day, my daddy made me a promise.

He said, "Son, when Christmas comes, you're getting a Sidewinder."

Vince: Let go of me.

Briggs: Well, hot damn, if Christmas didn't just roll around... I jumped out of bed.

I ran downstairs.

I looked under the tree, and do you know what I saw, Vince?

I saw my dad laid out in a puddle of his own piss with a fifth of Beam in his hand, no Sidewinder in sight!

Listen, I don't care about your... Do you know what I learned that day, my friend?

Vince: Oh, my face!

Oh, you asshole!

Ari: Jesus Christ, guy, I'm gonna get you a bicycle.

 **Broken Nose**

Paige: I'm... we can do this another time.

Toros: No, no, no, no, come here.

Paige: It's okay.

Toros: You're here now.

Want to stay?

We'll make a night of it.

[chuckles]

[rock music]

I don't know what it is.

It drives me crazy.

There's something about you.

I just wanna...

[glass shatters]

Paige: So you like it rough?

Toros: Rougher than you can handle.

Paige:It's okay.

Toros:That's a silk shirt.

That was a silk shirt.

Paige: Oh. Oh, you're tough.

Toros: Mm-hmm.

Toros: Oh, wow.

Paige: You're kind of a pussy, aren't you?

Toros You're out of your league.

Paige: I'm out of my league?

Toros: Harder.

[grunts]

That's it?

That's all you can do?

Okay, pervert, punish me.

Honey, you got to put your back into it.

You got to... you got to really put your back into it.

Come on, mama.

[grunts]

Oh, ow!

Paige: Like that?

[groaning]

Oh, sh1t. Oh, sh1t, I'm so... I'm so sorry.

Toros: It's fine.

A little bit of a vibe killer.

Paige: I was just... I was really just trying to be rough.

I'm... oh.

Toros: You broke my nose.

I got to go to the hospital and put a stint in this.

But that was cute.

Good hit.

 **My quotes:  
**


	30. Chapter 30: Bon Vonage

**Pancakes**

Charlie: You're drowning those damn pancakes.

Amber: I am not drowning anything.

This is how I like 'em. I guess if my clock was running out, I'd be smothering sh1t in sugar too.

Charlie: About that, uh, about that clock running out, ahem, this arrangement's been good, right?

Amber: I mean, Jakes comes in a few days, meets Germaine, you wrap up the whole mess, Charlie's victorious. Get to the point. Let me stay out.

Come on, I'll be an informant for the FBI. I'll help you take down assholes.

Charlie: it's not that easy, Amber.

Amber: Yeah, it is.

Charlie: No, it's not.

Amber: I've seen it.

Charlie: Okay.

Amber: Okay.

Charlie: Right.

Amber: You just wave your little wand, and I'm a CI

Charlie: you know, my dad was a wise guy.

What, like a real-deal mobster?

Amber: Like real deal.

Charlie: Running protection, extortion, that kind of stuff.

When I was 14, he got into some crazy beef with another family over Lord knows what.

They wanted to kill him.

My dad, he's not going to run.

He's not a rat.

I know this.

I'm a kid.

I don't want a dead dad.

So one day, the FBI gets an anonymous call.

Come to the house, find 100 grand hidden in the rafters in the basement.

Doing 15 to 20 in Raybrook.

You dimed your own dad?

I saved him.

Amber: damn, Charlie.

Charlie: That's some... Judgment of Solomon right there.

I send him one of these every week to show him that I care.

It's a frog.

It symbolizes safe travels or something.

I have to send you back, Amber.

It's not personal.

I want you to know that.

 **Modeling**

Mike: Do you ever miss it?

Madison: Do I miss modeling?

Mike: Yeah.

No. Must be some kind of rush. You know, being onstage, being the center of attention.

Madison: You mostly concentrate on not tripping.

Mike: You could still do it, you know?

Madison: What are you, Mike?

Mike: What?

Madison: You know what I am?

I am 18 inches of carbon fiber and titanium attached to a residual limb by a suction cup.

A suction cup, Mike.

When people look at me, they don't see a model.

They see an amputee.

Mike: That's not what I see.

[chuckles]

Madison: You're not looking hard enough. Want to spark it?

[door closes]

Gusti

 **Bust**

Paige: Set up a buy bust.

Okay, we take down Toros, Ari, even Uncle Tev all at the same time.

Briggs: I think you're forgetting somebody. What about Martun?

Paige: If we take down his entire organization, what's he got?

Briggs: Okay, if we were to do this, we would need Jakes and Johnny on board, and they're not exactly in love with me right now, you know?

Paige: We tell them it's my plan. It's my call.

Briggs: Okay.

Paige: Okay.

I want to get all three of them in the room at once: Toros, Ari, and Martun's right-hand man, Tevan Adamian.

Briggs: Well, uh, Ari might recognize you from Nancy's, Jakes, so we'd have you oversee ops, nothing face-to-face. Johnny, you'd be our buyer. - Mm-hmm.

Paige: Yeah, I'm thinking Barrio 18. They've been trading blows with, uh, Mara Salvatrucha for the past few months, so, uh, a big-ticket arms deal makes sense.

Briggs: Mm-hmm, I'd make introductions, and you'd offer top dollar for RPGs.

Paige: But you have to insist that you only work with the boss, Tevan. And when Tev shows up for the exchange, we take 'em all down.

Yeah.

Jakes: When we walked out on you, what part of the walking out was unclear?

Right.

Not doing your dirty work, man.

Briggs: Wow.

Okay.

[woman speaking on TV]

[music plays on TV]

(female newscaster)

When ISIS captures a city, the blood shed is not over and the militants begin executing... That's about 150 miles...

Briggs: What about them, D.J., hmm?

Because no matter what you might think about me, the fact remains, the Sarkissians are international arms dealers.

That means that they move ammo and weapons to tyrants and terrorists all over the world. Do you guys care about that?

Johnny: Bro, we're not gonna stop ISIS from raping and pillaging.

Paige: Well, how about the people here in Los Angeles that profit from it? And the point of all this is to make arrests and to stop Briggs from being killed.

Briggs: That'd be nice.

 **Jakes has fun**

Paige: I need a hickey.

Ahem.

I mean, I'll do it... if it's for the case.

I'll do it.

You're gonna do this?

Yeah.

It's not like I'm giving her a sperm donation.

Oh, no, nothing that bad.

So how about you relax?

Where you want it, up high, or you want it, like, lower, like I'm going down... Jakes.

Hmm?

Just give me a hickey, just... Okay.

Tuturro: You're not really going to do this... Johnny, shh.

Oh, this is hella weird.

Don't do it! Don't do it!

Ugh! What the hell is going on here?

Oh. Every time I come back from Florida, it gets weirder around here.

That's exactly what I'm trying to tell these two freaks.

Please, you're the one sitting there with a big-ass smile on your face.

Paige: It's for a cover, Charlie.

Charlie: Hmm. Cover?

Remind me to adopt that cover next time I'm feeling lonely.

 **Journal**

Madison: I never remember my dreams.

Mike: I wasn't dreaming.

Madison: Got some strange stuff in here.

Like wacko strange.

Mike: Yeah. It looks crazy, but... I was desperate to get down what I was thinking, you know, to make sense of it, to not forget what I saw when I was... wherever I was.

Madison: You know you didn't see anything, right?

Mike: Yes, I did.

Madison: No, but literally, like, you didn't see anything.

Mike: No, that's what I'm saying to you is that I literally did.

I saw this.

And this.

Madison: Those are your neurons firing out.

Whatever you think you saw is just shapes in the static.

Mike: Okay. That bird.

Vin has it tattooed on his side.

Tell me that's static.

[chuckles]

Madison: He got that tattoo in Pomona, Mike.

On a dare.

Mike: I thought I could talk to you about this.

Madison: Well, you can, but... I'm not going to humor you.

 **Intervention**

Charlie: Hey, Mike.

I want to come sit with us, bro?

Come on.

We want to talk to you.

Mike: Yeah, sure.

Tuturro: 'Sup, Mikey?

Mike: What's going on, guys?

[clears throat]

Kind of, uh... kind of freaking me out here with this little circle.

[Tuturro chuckles]

Johnny: Hey, bro, you know we're all here for you, right?

Like, whatever you need.

Jakes: Anytime. Yeah.

And that we love you.

Mike: Great.

[chuckles]

Briggs: Look, Mike, there's no easy way to say this, so... we'll just say it. Uh... we need you to stop using.

Mike: Are you serious?

Charlie: We know you've been skimming oxy off my supply.

Mike: Skimming? I'm not skimming anything.

Jakes: Mike, we're just trying to get you right, bro.

Paige: You've been gone for two days.

Your eyes are bloodshot.

Tuturro: Look who you're talking to, bro.

I mean, you know, we deal with junkies all day long.

Mike: Junkie?

I didn't... I didn't mean that.

You know, actually,

[whispers]

we already have one junkie in this house, so...

Charlie: Mike.

If anybody took the pills, it's probably him.

Jakes: We just want to help you.

Mike: Well, thank you very much, but... I don't need your help.

Briggs: You know, Mike, I noticed your hand shaking kinda like on the Richter scale, you know?

Mike: Well, it's 'cause I'm under attack here.

Briggs: I think it's 'cause you got the shakes.

ou know, I've seen that before.

You know what comes next?

The sweats.

Hot, cold, then exhaustion.

That's fun.

Mania, terror.

I know the beginning of this, I know the middle, and I do know the end.

Mike: All right.

Look, the truth is, I took the pills, okay?

I took the pills, okay?  
They're for my cover.

Madison's a user.

Johnny: Come on, man.

You stole evidence from Charlie.

Johnny.

Listen, Mike.

After what you went through, we should have been there for you, and we weren't.

That's our bad.

But we love you, man, and we're here now.

Mike: Oh, man, you must be getting a real kick out of this, huh?

Paul Briggs.

Paul Briggs, the savior.

I mean, where would any of us be without the great Paul Briggs?

Jakes: Listen, Warren, don't take this personally, all right?

Mike: No, you know what, I'm not going to listen to you 'cause you're a drunk, so... Okay, this isn't about him.

Jakes: Maybe it should be about him.

Mike: I mean, he's the one whose family won't even talk to him.

Johnny: Hey. Come on, Mike, man.

Jakes: He doesn't want our help...

Mike: I can get my mom... I'm not gonna listen to this bullshit, man.

See, I'm not the one with the problem here, so if we really want to talk, we can talk.

Briggs: You know what the problem is, Mike?

Mike: The problem is that no one in this room is perfect.

No, nobody's perfect.

Like you.

How many murders have you covered up at this point?

Well, let's see.

We have Colby.

We have Lisa.

Oh.

And your baby.

Charlie aborted your baby.

Tuturro: Mike, shut up, dude.

Enough, man!

Mike : I don't think it's enough, actually, so I'm just going to keep...

Paige: Okay, there is a clinic in Palm Desert...

Mike: You know what?

You don't get to talk to me!

Unless you want to talk about why I started using in the first place.

Briggs: Warren.

Mike: 'Cause I don't think that's going to go over too well.

Johnny: What the hell does that mean?

Charlie: All right, everybody shut up.

Bottom line is, if I tell the Bureau you've been using, you never work again.

Career over.

Mike: Great.

Thank you so much for your help.

 **Comforting**

Charlie: Mike, look at me.

Look at me.

You're strong.

You never let anything beat you, Mike.

What are you doing?

This isn't you.

This isn't what you want.

[crying]

Mike: It hurt, Charlie.

It hurt so bad.

It was like...

[sobbing]

It was like my insides were ripping out.

And I just... I needed to get back to work.

I needed to stay upright, and so... I kept taking the meds.

And I don't know what happened or when, but it was like a switch flipped.

[snaps fingers]

Yeah.

It's like I've been living inside somebody else's body.

I... Every pill I take I think is going to be the last one, but it's just the last one and the last one and the last one... Come here.

And I'm just so sorry.

[shushes]

Charlie: It's okay, baby.

It's okay.

Mike... I'm still pregnant.

Mike: What?

Charlie: Yeah, it was either lose the case or lose the baby.

I did what you did.

I split the difference.

Does Briggs know?

No one knows.

Look, I know what it's like to want to keep driving.

Sometimes you gotta pull over and take a rest, you know?

This place we found for you is anonymous.

No work, no pressure.

You can just... You can go tonight.

Mike: I gotta finish the case, Charlie.

Charlie: No, baby, you gotta get well.

You gotta get well.

Mike: You gotta be ready to quit this sh1t.

And I'm ready.

I don't want to do this

I don't.

Hey, thank you.

Don't miss your flight.

Get out of here.

 **Saving Briggs Jr.**

Amber: Hey. You all right?

Charlie: I feel a little light-headed.

Windgate: What's all this now? She ain't been drinking, right?

Charlie: No, just... I need to... I need to walk for a minute.

Rodney: Whoa, you okay, sweetheart?

Charlie: Oh, hell. I'm not feeling so good.

Amber: Well, go on, take her inside and lie her down.

Maybe that'll help.

Rodney: Come on, doll. Let's get you inside, huh?

There's a class of people who simply refuse to be team players, who want what they want, all else be damned.

Charlie: What did you do to me?

Rodney: You could have gone and been happy in Hollywood, but no.

You gotta be a big shot.

You gotta take Amber away.

Well, that just don't sit right with me. Charlie?

Charlie: Hey. I think he gave me something.

Amber: Rodney, what the hell's going on?

Nothing. Nothing.

Go on back outside.

Cash! Gene! Get in here, now!

Cash: God damn it, Amber.

Amber: You can't kill Charlie.

Charlie: We... we're gonna get out of here.

Windgate: What the hell's going on?

Amber: Rodney dosed her.

He was going to shoot her.

Gene: Give me that.

Cash: I will beat you blind, boy.

I swear to God.

You gave her that Ibogaine, didn't ya?

How much?

I don't know.

A lot.

She's in for it now.

I don't want to go with you.

Amber: Hey. Hey, we gotta get her to a hospital.

She's pregnant.

Gene: Oh, please tell me you are sh1tting us.

Amber: No, I'm not sh1tting you. sh1t, sh1t, sh1t! Look. Look, she can sleep it off, right?

Cash: No baby is going to survive Ibogaine, you dumb sh1t!

Rodney: How the hell do you think her boss is gonna feel if we send her home aborted, huh?

That's why I was gonna walk her into the swamp and drown her.

Cash: You ever think before you act?

Gene: We gotta clean this up now.

Rodney: So come on, genius, get her out back.

Hey, hey, hey!

No, man!

Come here, come here.

Now you listen to me.

This is happening, Amber.

Look at me!

This is happening.

All you gotta do is let it.

Now you keep your ass right here, and don't you move.

Amber: Charlie! Charlie! Please. Charlie. Charlie.

[grunts]

[panting]

Charlie.

Please, wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up, yes.

[gurgling]

Yes.

Oh, my God.

Thank God.

[coughing]

Thank God.

Oh, God.

[gagging]

I'm right here.

You're okay.

You're okay.

[heavy breathing]

You're okay.

You're okay.

[coughing]

You're okay.

You're okay.

Shh, it's okay.

It's okay.

Amber: Charlie? Charlie, can you just tell me if you're okay?

I'm coming in.

Oh, my God, Charlie.

Okay, come on.

Let's get you in the...

Charlie: Don't touch me! The water will... You left us there!

It's already done.

It's done.

Amber: You don't know that.

Charlie: I know.

When something's inside you, like a life, you know when it's gone.

He's gone.

Amber: I-I didn't want to call an ambulance till you came down, but it's probably... No.

Charlie: No. No. , we have to get home.

No. We have to get Jakes, and we got to come back... Please.

Amber: Please slow down. Please slow down, please.

Just hold me for a second.

Chalie: I should have stayed.

I should have stayed.

I could have... I could have stayed.

I just... I just thought I had more time.

I just... I just needed more time.

Amber. I know. I just... It's okay.

Charlie: Oh, my boy.

Oh, God.

Oh, my sweet boy. I saw him in the water.

He was so beautiful.

It's all my fault.

Amber: No.

It's not your fault.

[exhales deeply]

It's not your fault.

Charlie: And I brought my baby there.


	31. Chapter 31: Savior Complex

**Savior Complex**

Charlie: Hey, Amber... Jakes knows about what happened in the Glades, but, um, he doesn't know about, um, you know...

Amber: No, I won't say anything.

Charlie: Okay.

Amber: Yeah.

[Knock at door]

Charlie: Thanks.

Jakes: Hey.

Who's ready to bust some shitheads?

Charlie: Welcome.

 **Taking with Logan**

Logan: You were under with MOH in Crenshaw.

Briggs: Mm-hmm.

Logan: And you've been reading my case histories.

An hour before the leader's arrest, he asked you to be best man at his wedding.

Briggs: You know, he did.

I actually still have the rings.

Logan: You're an exceptional agent, Briggs.

Briggs: Ah. So why is the Sarkissian case such a goddamn debacle?

Logan: Well, probably because it's being undermined from within, sir.

By who?

Briggs: Well, that would be me.

Yeah.

You know, Toros was talking about killing me.

I thought about it, and I didn't think that was a very good idea.

So I blew up the op, and I sold myself as a CI.

 **Office**

Yeah. on phone: This is Logan. I need to talk to you.

Mike: Uh, yes, sir.

Logan: Uh, what about?

Logan: We need to speak in person.

You there?

Mike: Okay.

I'll be in to the field office later today.

Logan: Please do that.

And, Warren, let's keep this between ourselves.

Mike: Of course, sir.

 **Lecture**

Gusti: What are you looking for?

Mike: What, this?

[chuckles]

Gusti: Come on.

Hey, hey, no.

Hey, you know why people in Bali don't use drugs?

Mike: Because Indonesia has the death penalty.

Gusti: Because it's very hard to find balance when you're addicted.

Mike: I'm not addicted.

Gusti: You know, I bust my ass and my balls each day to earn money.

What do you do?

You get high with Madison and maybe take a beauty nap.

Jesus Christ.

You're fired, man.

Mike: Whoa, whoa, Vin... No, no, no, no, no.

Gusti: I give you a cut of the teeth money because I'm a nice guy.

Mike: I helped you out... No, no, no.

Gusti: Maybe I'll give a cut of the thing-in-the-trunk money too.

But only for ass-kicker, not if you suck.

Mike: I don't... I don't suck, man.

I kick ass, all right?

I kick ass for you.

Gusti: You know, I know this couple.

They rob maybe electronics and sell cheap.

They want me to come today and check some stuff out... you know, big discount.

Mike: Yeah, yeah.

Gusti: But they use meth.

You know, so, when they smoke it, they're very happy.

Business is good.

But when they're out, you know, they have bad attitude.

So maybe I won't go.

You see, the problem with druggies is that they're druggies

They're unreliable.

Mike: No.

Stop!

Stop, man!

No!

Come on, man.

Gusti: Hey! Jesus Christ!

You are a good kid.

You have bright future.

But the water... it's a wake-up call, man.

And no one is needing more unreliable druggies.

I need an ass-kicker.

So you tell me know.

Are you good?

Mike: I'm good, man.

Gusti: Are you good?

Mike: I'm good! I'm good.

Gusti: All right, man, you're un-fired.

Come on, let's go see them.

 **Jakes isn't having i it**

Jakes: I don't like it, Charlie.

I don't like it.

This is not what I signed up for.

Charlie: What don't you like about it, Dale?

Jakes: I don't like babysitting your little friend here.

She's a liability.

Charlie: No, she's not.

Jakes: Hey, you're gonna pay for that soda.

Yeah, she is.

Not to mention she tried to kill you.

Amber: Yeah, asshole, I also went out in the swamp and... Relax.

Charlie: Who you calling asshole?

I'll have you in handcuffs so damn fast.

Guys, bottom line is the Windgates think I'm dead.

So it's Amber or no one.

And I trust her.

I'm actually talking to the DA about making her a full-time CI.

Jakes: Are you serious?

Charlie: Dead.

Jakes: What the hell you smiling about?

We still got to convince the Windgates to introduce Jakes to Germaine.

Amber: No problem.

Charlie: And then we got to catch the son of a bitch.

This is all contingent upon a conviction.

No Germaine, no deal.

So don't smile yet, honey.

Jakes: After you, sir.

You heard the lady, no smiling.

Rodney: Gone, I don't know what else to tell you... Okay, guys.

Jakes: All right, everybody calm down.

Cash: It ain't our fault.

Jakes: Guys, guys, listen... I've known Charlie for years.

Gene: What do you mean she ran?

Amber: What I mean is she ran.

She took off.

Yeah.

We were partying, right?

Next think we know, she's gone.

 **Sleeping**  
Briggs: I got a better idea.

Paige: It's not like I can say I have a migraine.

Johnny: Let me guess, Toros?

Briggs: Uh-huh.

Yeah.

Apparently, he is feeling manipulated.

Paige: And so am I.

And if I don't give him what he wants soon, he's going to cut me loose.

And with your cover blown, we don't have a way into the Sarkissians now.

Johnny: You know, I'm gonna just address the elephant in the room here.

You could just sleep with the dude.

Paige: Wow.

Thanks, Johnny.

What?

Great idea.

Johnny: I'm serious. I've slept with perps before.

It's great.

Yeah.

Great.

Briggs: This we know.

You are a man-whore.

[Laughs]

But, Johnny, she is not gonna sleep with Toros.

Briggs: He's crazy.

Paige: Yeah.

And also... I don't want to.

Respect.

Thank you.

 **Phone is dead**

Briggs: What the hell are doing?

Johnny: It's almost out of juice.

It's a wireless charger.

Briggs: What were you doing last night where you couldn't charge your phone?

Paige: Is she blonde or brunette?

 **Detox**

Mike: I haven't had a fix since last night.

I need your help.

Briggs: The first time I went through detox, I was in a hostel in Venice Beach.

Is that okay?

Mm-hmm.

Yeah, I was using again in a week.

Second time, I went out to Catalina Island.

Suffice it to say, that didn't turn out too well.

And the third time, I was in the basement of a Buddhist monastery, 13,000 feet up in the Spiti Valley.

Mike: Is that the one that stuck?

Briggs:Well, you know, the occasional relapse not withstanding.

It's the one I did for myself.

And that's where you're starting out.

Mike: Mm-hmm.

Briggs: That's a good thing, man.

This may feel like overkill, but 72 hours in, you will do anything, say anything, to get a fix.

This is gonna be the hardest thing you have ever done in your life, Mike.

Mike: I got it.

Thanks, Paul.

Yeah.

Come on!

Somebody... Somebody...

[retching]

[groaning]

Somebody... Dude, just let me out, man.

Just let me out for a minute.

Johnny: I can't man. Look, then you'll run.

Look... I'm not gonna... You got this, man.

You tough, right?

Mike: I got to take a piss, man. Just get me up.

All right, guys, I was just kidding, all right?

You can get me up.

Johnny: How about I... I'll tell you a story.

Okay, it's about the time that me and brother, we went to Six Flags.

Paige: "He could not help but notice the certain peculiarity of expression, like... "

[distorted voice]

He could not help but notice the certain peculiarity of expression, like... "

Mike: Paige, something's wrong.

Something's wrong.

I...

[normal voice]

Paige: Mike, You're okay.

Mike: No, I don't know what it is.

Paige: You're okay.

Just listen.

[distorted voice]

Jakes: "Like restrained glow... " "They had two teeth on the starter so it could turn the flywheel.

[distorted voice]

"Now, the gap between the flywheel and the magneto should be no wider... "

Hey, easy. Easy.

Mike: Please stop with that. "Than a playing card... "

[normal voice]

Jakes: Mike, I'm just doing this to try to help you out, man.

Mike: I don't want to hear about... And the electric... Shut up!

[distorted voice]

"The electric"...

Charlie: So it's weird with a CI, 'cause you start to get to trust them, and then you realize they're only looking out for themselves.

[laughing]

Mike: Let me out!

[distorted voice]

Johnny: Check it out.

Me and my brother went to Six Flags one time, right?

Mike: I just need, like, a pill or something.

Johnny: Hey, Mike, you listening, man?

And we got stuck upside down on the Viper.

Jakes: Can you hear me?

Johnny: It's scary 'cause you're going fast, and you don't want to get stuck up there.

Paige: It's okay.

This isn't you.

Mike: Don't touch me

[sobbing]

Mike: I just want to feel better, man.

Briggs: Easy, Mike.

We are all here for you.

Mike: You just please got to let me out of here, man.

[laughs]

You don't understand what this feels like.

I'm not a mess!

It just feels like my whole body is, like, trying to get out.

Jakes: You okay, man?

You're not doing so well.

Mike: I can't breathe.

Paige: Look at me.

Mike: Do I look like I'm a mess?

I'm fine.

Paige: Look at my hand, Mike.

Mike: It's like something is tightening on my chest.

Briggs: Just breathe.

[shouts]

Paige: Hey, it's just me and you.

It's gonna be okay.

Mike: No, no, there's something.

Tuturro: Mikey.

Hey, man, you... Mike, you all right?

You're just gonna sleep in your own puke?

Yo, Mikey.

Mike!

Hey, I need some help in here!

Mikey.

What's up?

What's up?

Mike! He's too hot.

He's burning up.

Give me the keys.

Give me the keys.

Briggs: Charlie, start the tub.

Johnny: He's hot, man.

He's way too hot.

He's running a fever.

I can feel him through his...

Stay with us, buddy.  
Stay with us, buddy.

Stay with us.

Stay with us.

Johnny: Get him up, get him up.

Charlie: Come on!

Paige: Charlie

Charlie: Yeah.

Come on. Come on

Paige: Is it ready?

Okay.

Easy. Easy.

I got his head. I got his head. Easy, easy, easy.

Briggs: All right, guys, watch out.

Watch out, watch out, watch out.

Mike, I'm gonna dunk you in the water, okay, buddy?

One, two, three...

[muffled voices]

Charlie: Get him up, man.

We got to bring his body temperature down, guys.

Come on. Get him up! Get him up!

Briggs: He's still burning up.

One, two, three, down.

Charlie: Mike.

Paige: Mike.

Briggs: There we go.

There we go.

He's coming back.

Okay, Mike, one more time.

Big breath.

Charlie: You guys arguing?

Hey, come on.

Tuturro: Bring him up!

Briggs: We got to bring his body temperature down, guys.

Charlie: Come on.

Go, pick him up.

[gasps]

Paige: Mike.

Briggs: He's back.

Charlie: You okay?

Johnny: You all right?  
Okay?

You good, man?

Paige: Is he okay?

Jakes: Oh, sh1t.

[relieved laughter]

Mike: You guys are the ugliest angels I've ever seen.

[laughs]

Charlie: Jesus Christ.

Jakes: Back from the dead twice.

Amber: What do we do now?

Charlie: What?

Amber: What do we do?

Charlie: What do we do?

Who's we?

Are you out of your mind?

We, meaning me and Dale, we're gonna go home.

You, Amber, you're gonna go back to federal pen.

You didn't do sh1t for me.

Amber: You said that you were gonna make a deal with the DA.

Charlie: Yeah, what... what deal?

That's if you did your job.

What?

Look, there's no deal.

Amber: It's over. Charlie.

You did that to save yourself.

Charlie.

Everything you do is self-serving.

Charlie.

Everything.

I tried to save you!

I tried to save your baby!

Charlie: You tried to save my baby?

You're delusional.

Amber: Hey, Charlie. I could've ran, Charlie.

Charlie: Wack-a-doo!

Amber: Charlie! You got a savior complex.

I thought we were frickin' friends.

Charlie: Get her out of my face.

Jakes: Charlie, Charlie, Charlie.

Here, here.

Hey, hey, hey.

Here.

What baby?

It doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter, Dale.

 **Sober**

Briggs: Went for a run?

Mike: Been a while.

Yeah, I was gonna say, uh... you looked like you were getting a little soft around the edges there, like old Daddy Briggs.

Briggs: Yeah.

Mike: Yeah.

I wanted to say thank you.

Thank you?

Briggs: Well...

[clears throat]

That's nice, Mike.

But you did this, brother, not me.

Mike: I did.

Well, what I did was get myself duct-taped to a pipe by a couple of meth heads.

That's what I did.

Briggs: You gonna notify the Bureau?

[chuckles]

Mike: Yeah. I'm gonna call them right now.

[Briggs chuckles]

Look, man, I know I messed up, all right?

But the facts are I died.

I saw something.

It led me to sarin gas.

And when I got off track, it led me back.

How did it lead you back?

Briggs: Your birds?

Mike: Take a look.

Guess what that number is.

It's a rehab clinic.

I was gonna walk away from all of this... the sarin, the case... and then that appeared.

Briggs: A bunch of those appeared. I know it's crazy to be chasing birds.

Mike: But at this point, looking at the evidence we have and doing nothing is crazier.

Briggs: Ah... We got to try.

Mike, if you slip up, if I catch even a whiff of relapse... and believe, brother, I know what it smells like... you're done, man.

I'm gonna have to call you in, for your own good.

Mike: I know.

Thanks.

Briggs: Yeah. I'm proud of you, Mike

 **Meeting**

Logan: I must say, it rarely takes ms to be granted an audience.

Mike: Truly, sir, I'm sorry.

I was cultivating a cover...

Logan: I don't care about that, Warren.

Some time ago you came to my office.

You said you know Paul Briggs.

You said you know what he's capable of.

What is Paul Briggs capable of?

Mike: I'm not sure I'm following, sir.

Logan: What's he planning?

Mike: I don't think he's planning anything.


	32. Chapter 32: Hand of Glory

[footsteps approaching]

Briggs: I know you've had a hell of a day, Logan.

But I'm gonna ask you some questions.

And I want you to exercise some sober reflection before you answer me, because if you say what I think you're gonna say, well, things are liable to get a whole lot rougher.

Logan: Are you gonna kill me?

Briggs: You don't get to ask the questions.

Ari: What'd he say? Anything?

Briggs: Well, nothing good.

We just got to keep working him over.

Ari: He'll break.

Nothing good.

Phrase of the night.

Briggs: This has been going on too long. You know what happens if they catch us with the head of Los Angeles FBI?

Nothing good?

Ari: It ain't no joke.

We got to get rid of this guy as soon as possible.

Briggs: Hey, Ari, the FBI is up your ass, brother, and you don't know how far.

Now, you want to go in there and put a slug in this guy's brain?

Ari: Fine, let's do it, but I think it's a waste. He's a source of information.

Briggs: We find out what he knows first, and then we bury him.

Ari: I hate to see a half-smoked cigarette on the ground.

Briggs: Okay.

Ari: So frustrated, guy.

 **Rise and shine**

Charlie: Dale, get up. Dale. Charlie, it's dark out.

Listen, ATF won't let us bust Germaine because they're building cases on all his gun-running clients, right?

What if we bag his ass without laying a finger on their investigation?

Jakes: Mm-mm, I'm sleeping.

Charlie: No, you're not. Get up. Come on.

Jakes: Why are you bothering me?

Charlie: Because I want Germaine.

Jakes: Yeah, well, I want a big house, I want a million dollars, and I want the love of a beautiful woman.

It's not in my cards.

Charlie: Then you need a new deck, boo. Let's go.

Listen, you're gonna go there.

You're gonna tell Germaine that the oxy business crapped out when the Windgates got busted and that you want to get into money laundering.

Jakes: I don't think Germaine is taking interns, Charlie. Let me sleep.  
I'm not talking about an intern.

I'm talking about a buffer.

ATF is protecting this guy.

He knows that deal with ATF is bullshit.

Charlie: One minute, they got his back. Next minute, they got him in cuffs.

Jakes: But what if he has someone else doing his dirty work?

Charlie: You go in.

You meet his clients.

You learn his network.

The more you know about his business, the easier it'll be.

Jakes: So you want me to become him?

Charlie: Yes, yes. Wheels up in two hours, all right? Just... here. Just... just get up. Don't... Let's get ready.

 **Pull ups**

Mike: Hey, Paige.

Paige: Yeah.

Mike: Have you seen Briggs?

Paige: No.

Mike: Heard from him, anything?

Paige: Mm-mm. sh1t.

Johnny: Sup, bro? What's going on?

Mike: Briggs kidnapped Logan.

Paige: What?

Johnny: What are you talking about?

Mike: They grabbed him off the street and threw him in the back of a van.

Paige: Wait, wait, wait, who is they?

Johnny: I'm assuming Ari Adamian. No, no, he's not under with the Sarkissians anymore, so no.

Mike: Well, if Briggs grabbed Logan, he's got to have a good reason for it, right?

I know, and that's why I haven't called this in.

But I've been trying to get ahold of him all night, all morning, nothing.

And if the SAC of the FBI doesn't show up for work...

Yeah, they're definitely gonna notice it.

I might need your help with this one.

 **Tatting prep**

Paige: What time does it start?

Toros: It's tonight, but I want you to come early.

Mm-hmm, and who's gonna be there?

Toros: Leadership, important people. Well, sounds intimate. You sure it's not inappropriate if I come?

If it were inappropriate, I wouldn't invite you.

Paige: I mean, I don't know.

Toros: Paige, I'm gonna ask you this now, one last and final time.

Do you want to be with me or not?

Paige: Yes. If you're holding Logan here, we could set up surveillance here.

Johnny: Yeah, looks like a good vantage point, so... I don't know, guys.

Mike: You got too many blind corners.

Johnny: I can't take the risk.

Mike: Even if Logan wants to stay strapped to the chair all day, we should still have a team in place.

Tuturro: Yeah, at least as a precaution, right?

Mike: Well, hello.

Johnny: Did you not get the memo?

Mike: We're gearing up for an op, not a dinner party.

Yeah, the Sarkissians are having an initiation ceremony for Toros tonight, and he wants me there, so, uh...

Paige: What's that?

It's a sort of a baptism.

He's getting tattooed to show his ascension into the Sarkissian upper ranks.

Mike: And you're gonna be on his arm, so that makes you two, what, a couple?

I will be in the room with Martun Sarkissian, so this is exactly what we've been working towards, right?

If it were any of the guys in this position, no one would be trying to stop him.

You know that, right?

 **Name sake of the episode**

Ari: You know, back in the olden days, they would take the severed hand of a dead man and turn it into a candle with the fat from his body.

It would be a hand, but it would be on fire. It had magical powers, and it could unlock any door. They called it "Hand of Glory."

Mine is different.

Still a burning hand, but it's gonna unlock your fricking mouth hole.

Briggs: Hand of Glory.

Ari, don't do this.

You don't want to do this.

Ari: Roll up his sleeve, guy.

Logan: Don't do it.

Briggs: With pleasure.

Hey, uh, take it from me.

Ari: You could save yourself a lot of pain and misery, and you could save us a lot of time if you would just open up that mouth of yours and start talking.  
 **  
Goodbye perfect cover**

Logan: The DEA! The DEA! They have an agent under with the Sarkissians.

The DEA? Yes, Paige Arkin. That's her name.

She's a blonde.

Ari: The lesbian?

He's talking about the freakin' lesbian.

Briggs: I don't know anybody else named Paige, do you?

[scoffs]

Ari: Why would the DEA have an agent under with us?

Logan: She's tracking shipments through Clear-Line, getting close to Toros.

Mapping the Sarkissian pipeline, all the ins and outs.

Briggs: Martun. She's trying to take down Martun.

Ari: Yes.

Briggs: Holy sh1t.

Ari: This is fricking bad, guy.

Briggs: Yeah, if we believe him.

He knows her name.

He knows Clear-Line.

He knows she's cuddled up with Toros.

Yeah.

Ari: And the fricking ceremony, guy.

Briggs: What?

Arl: Toros' ceremony.

He invited the DEA bitch to his ceremony.

She's probably there right now.

And you said Martun and Tev were gonna be there.

I got to call them. 


	33. Chapter 33: Master of Weaker Ties

**Red House**

Mike: You know, you're so full of sh1t, and everybody here knows it.

Briggs: Is that right?

Is that what you know, Johnny, that I'm full of sh1t?

Johnny: Chill, okay, look, I don't want to be in the middle of this.

Mike: We're all in the middle of this.

What Paige did was self-defense, but instead we cleaned it up to keep your cover intact. Okay.

Briggs: Well, what would you like to do, Mike?

Do you want to report it?

You want to burn Paige and the house?

Mike: This isn't about the house, okay?

And if you're so concerned about Paige, maybe you shouldn't have let Logan burn her.

Briggs: Logan was being tortured, Mike.

And Paige, who happens to be my friend, was putting herself in harms' way to...

Mike: Even right now, he's playing an angle.

Do you not see this?

Paige: He's right. He's right.

 **Donuts**

Charlie: Friend of mine recommended a place over on Washington.

I wasn't sure what you like so I got some powdered, jelly-filled, some crullers...

Sherwood: Is this an apology?

Charlie: When we met, I wasn't at my best.

Sherwood: Sent over the files on Germaine Marsden.

Charlie: If you read them, you'll understand why...

Sherwood: I know what he did to you, Agent DeMarco.

I've seen the reports. I've seen the medical.

As a woman, I'd love to see him fry.

And as an agent?

When we captured Germaine, it was a big win for ATF.

Not because we're interested in money launderers.

We're not.

But because one of his clients is way up on our wish list.

A big fish gun runner.

Germaine was happy to sell his client down the river.

So we made him a deal.

But before we made our bust, our big fish here introduced Germaine to a couple smaller guppies.

Word of mouth spreads, his new clients drew newer clients.

A year later, I'm looking at a network of 41 gun runners in 22 countries and growing.

Charlie: Like flies to honey.

Sherwood: Like flies to sh1t.

Either way, their money flows through Germaine.

I see where it comes from, I see where it goes to, I see which Mideast charities these assholes support.

So, to answer your question, as an agent, I don't give a damn about you.

Charlie: Think I like you better as a woman.

Listen, I know how this case is important to you.

Just promise me you'll get me Germaine when you're done.

Sherwood: Respectfully, Agent DeMarco, I don't have to promise you a Goddamn thing.

Charlie: Yeah, I brought this bitch a box of doughnuts, she tells me to go to hell.

I swear to God, people think their sh1t is the only sh1t that matters.

Yeah, imagine that.

So Stanwood don't play ball.

What's going on now?

No, but I got something.

Jakes: Germaine's got a master of weak ties.

Charlie: What's that?

Jakes: It's a model for representing social connections.

You learn all types of sh1t at Quantico.

So these guys here, they don't know each other.

Charlie: They're linked together by weak ties, 'cause they each have a relationship with the guy in the middle.

Jakes: The master of weak ties.

Charlie: You steal his ass from Germaine, the rest of ATF's targets come tumbling down.

Jakes: But look, what I need you to do is I need you to convince Germaine to set up a meet and greet with his top clients.

Charlie: A meet and greet.

Jakes: Yeah.

Might be tough, Charlie.

I've only been under with the guy a few days.

He has me half-naked busting down drywall, making delivery runs.

I think a meet and greet with his top clients might be a little premature.

Charlie: Well, then you're gonna have to speed up the timeline.

Listen, we've been doing this for a minute now.

Jakes: We can't slow down.

Charlie: I'll try.

Jakes: No, don't try.

Charlie: Do your job, Dale.

Jakes: Listen, even if Germaine goes for it, it's going to take at least a few days to set up.

That's fine.

I can...

You can go home.

You can go home, Charlie.

You're tired.

And you look like ass.

Charlie: Wow. And you're still single.

Jakes: And I'm going to tell you as a friend, you got to talk to Briggs.

He deserves to know...

Don't give me that face.

And this baby and this case, you can't carry it on your own.

 **Getting inked**

 ****Ari: Ceremony was nice.

Uncle Tev and Martun were there.

Lot of weeping old ladies.

Huge platter of goat matagh.

Was beautiful.

You should have come.

Briggs: Somebody had to take care of that body.

Ari: Ah, yes. FBI bigwig Logan.

Where you dump that trash?

Long drop off a tall pier.

Then I guess today is housecleaning day.

My manager found Toros out there this morning.

What are you talking about, he came here to hide?

He came her to die, the idiot.

Write a long suicide note like he thinks he's some kind of poet.

Slit his own throat and bled out on my couch.

Briggs: Wow. Well, where do we celebrate?

Ari: No time for parties, man.

Martun is anxious for me to get the tattooing done because Uncle Tev is dying.

Briggs: I'm sorry to hear that.

Ari: This kidney we got him saved his life and now it's killing him.

It's ironic and very sad.

 **Laundry Room floor**

Johnny: Hey.

Briggs: Hey yourself.

Johnny: Let me ask you a question, man, and please just be real with me

Briggs: Yeah, man, always.

Johnny: What's up?

What the hell's going on?

Briggs: I didn't want to say anything in front of everybody else, but I don't blame Mike for cracking up over all of this.

Johnny: All this sh1t with the Sarkissians is just... It feels wrong.

Briggs: Yeah, Johnny, it's all kinds of wrong, you know?

Johnny: I feel like I'm walking on tar.

Briggs: Every time I try to pull out a leg, I just sink in deeper.

Johnny: Mm-hmm.

Briggs: Well, man, you know if you got something in the works you could just tell me, right?

Johnny: I always got your back.

Briggs: I know that, and I appreciate it, but there's nothing in the works, okay?

Nothing but work.

If there was, I'd tell you.

Johnny: Just a bad situation then, huh?

Briggs: Yeah, it's a grip of bad situations, but you know what?

Johnny: Now's the endgame.

Briggs: Tevan Adamian's on his last legs, I'm set up as Ari's right hand.

Johnny: You know, it's been a bitch but if this is what it takes to get Martun after everything he's done, I'll walk through the fire.

 **Back Again**

Vin: You disappear.

Madison thought you were gone for good.

She was upset.

Mike: Hey, you were right, man.

I had to get cleaned up.

Vin: So you're clean?

That's it?

Mike: Yeah.

How you feeling?

Vin: I'm feeling like I got shot with a bullet.

Maybe she's awake, I don't know.

Mike: I didn't come to see Madison.

I took a look in an atlas.

Bali's 9,000 miles away from Los Angeles.

That's 1/3 of the way around the world.

Did you really come all this way just to go home with nothing?

Vin: I don't have nothing but I have dignity.

Mike: Vin.

Vin: It's not Vin.

It's Gusti.

 **Smoky The Bear**

Mike: Oh, my God. Hey, Madison.

Madison: Mike.

Look at you.

You shaved.

I miss the scruff, but... Come in here, close the door.

I have something to show you.

It's amazing.

Mike: I can't.

Madison: It's not heroin or drugs or anything.

It's morphine.

Mike: No, I'm saying I can't.

I'm clean.

Madison: Damn.

You must be real proud of yourself.

Just get out.

Mike: It was hard.

It was the hardest thing I've ever done.

But it was worth it.

I feel like myself again.

Madison: You know, you're like a role model, Mike.

You're like that guy, what's-his-name.

Smokey the Bear.

Only you can prevent forest fires.

All I'm saying is, you can do this too if you want.

Spare me the condescension, Mike.

Mike: You're better than this.

Madison: You know, you don't even know me.

You're not my friend.

Just get out.

Just go, all right?

Just get out!

Stupid pussy.

You asshole junkie loser!

 **Baby**

Charlie : I just thought I could keep running and running, you know?

I'd come home, I'd have it all figured out.

You and the baby.

But instead, I... I never should have lied to you, Paul.

But I just felt cornered by you, by all of it.

Please say something.

Briggs: Why are you telling me this?

Charlie: What?

Briggs: Why, after all this time... are you telling me any of this?

I... I already mourned our baby.

Charlie: I thought you'd want to know.

I'm barely above water.

This isn't about us.

[ sighs]

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.  
I should have been there for you.

I didn't know. I didn't come in here to hurt you.

I came in here because you're my best friend, and I... I'm tired of lying.

So tired.

[door closes]

 **Tearing families apart**

 ****Johnny: Dude thinks he's a fighter

Paige: You think you're going to be able to hold your own?

Can I hold my own?

Is that... Did you really just ask me that?

Johnny: Yeah.

Paige: You think this just happens?

Johnny: I mean, by chance?

Paige: By accident?

Johnny: Yeah.

Paige: Yeah?

Dick.

Johnny: Get your ass in here, man. You up.

So how you doing?

With everything?

I'm just... I'm just saying, put somebody down like that, I know how it is.

Paige: Wasn't tactical.

Johnny: It's not like I double-tapped him center mass.

Paige: One minute he's breathing, the next minute he's not.

Johnny: You have no idea what it's like.

Paige: What?

Johnny: Let me tell you about Sid Markham.

I killed him.

Paige: This is wrong, Johnny.

This is so wrong.

Johnny: We are not supposed to be executioners.

Paige: I know.

Johnny: I know. You know, man, we... we go under with the worst of the worst, right?

We gotta laugh with them and make friends with them and meet their goddamn families and then we just tear them apart.

Paige: Sometimes it's hard to tell whether they're the bad guys or we are.

Johnny: Yeah.

You know, the idea of Graceland is great.

You come home to good people, they keep you on the straight path, but what if you're not coming home to good people?

You think Mike's right?

 **Maddie meets Charlie**

Mike: Vin. What are you doing out here?

Vin: Waiting.

Mike: Waiting for what?

Vin: Take a big guess, Einstein.

She locked me out.

You here to score too?

Mike: What, she's in there with a dealer?

Jesus Christ. Hey, Madison.

It's Mike. Open up. How long she been in there?

Vin: 15 minutes.

Forever. Who cares?

Madison: Hey, hey. What the hell is that?

Mike. What the hell are you doing, huh?

Mike: What do you think?

Madison: Hey, what is your problem?

Vin: Hey, hey, be calm.

He's trying to help.

Madison: You can't come in here and tell me who my friends are.

Charlie: That's not your friend, sweetheart.

Madison: Who the hell are you?

Charlie: I'm Charlie and I'm gonna take you somewhere, so get ready.

Madison: Charlie, what are you, pre-op or post-op, Charlie?

Charlie: Aw, we got a real charmer here.

Get ready.

Madison: Yeah, up yours bitch, I don't know you.

Charlie: No, you don't know me bitch, so don't act like you do.

Madison: Get off me.

Mike: This isn't up for discussion.

Get dressed.

 **Rehab Center**

Madison: I'm going to file charges against you, I hope you know. Unlawful entry, assault and battery...

Charlie: Just shut up and watch.

Hayley was born with a vascular disorder.

They amputated six months ago.

She wakes up every night crying, clutching something that's not there.

It's funny how the brain wants to hold onto something that's gone.

Madison: You think you're the first person to spit this psychobabble at me?

I've had doctors, nurses, shrinks, all saying to get over it.

Charlie: I would never say that.

Madison: None of you know what it's like to lose something, all right?

So how bout you save me the...

Charlie: Don't talk about what you don't know.

I lost a child.

Maybe it's not the same as you, but it was a part of me just the same.

And I'll tell you, when it happened, all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and disappear and go wherever it was my baby went.

Madison: It's just not fair.

Charlie: No, it's not fair.

Life's not fair.

Madison: None of it's fair.

Charlie: But if Hayley can stand up, and learn to walk, and still have a smile on her face, then you gotta be a real asshole if you think you've got it worse. 


	34. Chapter 34: The Wires

**Christmas**

Paige: Looks like a grub worm.

Mike: No.

Paige: It has a face.

Mike: Okay, but, seriously, what is this?

Paige: That's little Baby Jesus.

Jakes: No.

Mike: Jesus has way better abs than that.

Paige: You're calling our lord and savior a grub worm.

Mike: Charlie, these ornaments weren't on sale because it's the summertime.

Charlie: All right.

You know what?

If you're gonna make fun, don't look at my ornaments, please.

Jakes: It does look like a grub worm.

Paige: It does.

 **Bank**

Jakes: DLJ Trust, FDIC insured.

Briggs: You, uh, opening a bank

Jakes: Yeah.

FBI won't back Charlie, but ICE is letting me run with it.

Charlie: Germaine's operation runs smooth, but if Dale has something better, we can lure in his top clients.

And we snag his big dog, and then all of his clientele follows me.

Well, then what?

And then Germaine is no longer useful to ATF, and I can arrest the b*st*rd.

Jakes: Yeah.

Briggs: So, in the meantime, all the money runs through D.J.?

Jakes: That's the idea.

Huh.

Charlie: The trick is to get Germaine out of the room long enough for Dale to make his pitch.

Jakes: You got a plan or what?

Mike: I didn't know you were working on this too.

[sighs ]

Briggs: I'm not working on it, Mike.

I'm just asking questions.

Hmm.

 **Poor Johnny or Jose**

 ****[weakly]

Johnny: Yo.

Paige: Oh, my God, Johnny.

What the hell is going on?

Johnny: So I'm under with Soto.

[groans]

I don't know what was happening when it was going down, but apparently they were jumping me in. Yeah.

Paige: Those guys are animals.

Johnny: No, it's not that, man.

It's like boot camp.  
You got to show you can take it.

Paige: I don't like this sh1t, Johnny.

I'm calling it off.

Johnny: For what?

Lady Arrabuena already invited me to her house tomorrow.

That's big.

Plus, they're making carnitas, so I'm all-in.

Briggs: I don't care, all right?

I wanted you to help out, not get knocked out.

Mike: Wait, wait, so you send me under with Soto Street to make sure Ari doesn't get hit, and now what, you don't care?

Johnny: That's bullshit, man.

I already did all this.

That's bullshit, man.

I already did all this.

Mike: What I'm saying is that I'd rather Ari get killed than you.

But he already took the beatdown.

Briggs: You know what, Paige?

You're right.

You already took the beating, Johnny.

It's your call.

Johnny: I'm in.

I'm seeing it through.

Okay.

 **Magicans**

[groans]

Mike: What the... You know, once you know what he's doing, it's kind of incredible to watch him work.

Johnny: What?

Mike: Briggs just let you convince him to stay under with Soto Street, which is exactly where he wants you.

Johnny: Hey, come on, man.

Mike: It's like one of those shows where you learn how the magicians do their trick.

Once you see the wires, the magic's gone.

You know, this sh1t's getting really old, Mike.

See this?

Red birds.

Paige: Jesus Christ.

Johnny: Again with the bullshit birds.

Mike: No, that's what I'm saying.

There was no divine intervention.  
There was Briggs.

Look at this.

Briggs made this for me.

He put these all over Gusti's apartment.

Put these birds in front of me because he knew that I would see this and call this number, which is to an addiction clinic, and it would push me to detox.

No way.

Johnny: He wouldn't do that.

Mike: He admitted it, Johnny.

Paige: Okay, so he helped you get clean.

 **Goodbye Uncle Tevan**

[crying]

Ari: Oh, no, Uncle Tev.

He was a father to me.

I can't believe now he's gone.

How did that sound?

Briggs: Terrible.

Ari: Hey, I can only rub my eyes so much.

I start to look like a marijuana smoker.

Briggs: Ari, did you ever have a dog when you were a kid?

Think about how you felt when it died.

Ari: When I was a boy, my mother had two cocker spaniels... Nelly and Yana.

See?

I tie them in a bag and throw them in the river.

They never stop barking.

[door opens]

[speaking Armenian]

Ari: Oh, no, Martun

Uncle Tev... He was a father to me.

I can't believe now he's gone.

Briggs: Your father and your uncle were my best friends, and, you know, today... we have to be proud of what Tevan did for us and our community.

Martun: No sadness, Ari.

Ari: No sadness.

Martun: No.

[chuckles]

Ari: I can do that for you.

Matun: Yeah.

Ari: Everything is in place?

Martun: Ah, yeah.

 **Asking about his Mom**

Lady Arrabuena: Your mother... Does she cook?

Johnny: Yeah, she did.

Lady Arrabuena : She did.

Johnny: You know, we're not that close anymore.

She doesn't really approve of my lifestyle.

Lady Arrabuena: I lost my first son to this world... Back when my husband ran Soto Street.

I understand your mother's position.

She doesn't want to bury her boy, but she doesn't face the realities of our life.

She sees, and she looks away.

I don't.

 **Maps**

Paige: That's one hell of a Carnival Cruise.

Mike: It's a freighter route.

I'm tracking where exactly the sarin came in. These international shipments are a nightmare.

The ships unload one place, off-load another place.

Half the time, it's not even documented.

Paige: You're trying to prove Briggs is involved?

Mike: Yeah.

Paige: Okay, so what are we looking for?

Mike: "We"?

Paige: Tell me what we know.

[sighs]

Mike: This whole thing... This is the trip that my crate, 114711, took from Egypt all the way to LA.

I think that Briggs met the ship somewhere and stashed the sarin himself.

Wait.

You think Briggs flew to Beijing to hide a WMD in a shipping container?

Paige: No.

Mike: The dates don't work.

I think he flew to Russia.

[scoffs]

Paige: To Russia?

Mike: Yeah.

 **Finally Arrested**

Germaine: What is this?

How'd you find me?

Charlie: Power of the federal government is how I found you.

Germaine: Are you daft?

You can't go flashing that around in here.

Charlie: Oh, no?

Germaine: Well, how's this?

Charlie: Either you and I go for a little walk, or I put on a show-and-tell for your little fancy friends here.

Germaine: You know what, Charlie?

Charlie: I think you're right.

I think what we need is a little walk.

Kidnapping, assault of a federal agent, attempted murder of a federal agent, conspiracy to commit robbery.

Oh, and I don't even know how many counts of money laundering and tax evasion.

Germaine: Sorry, love, but isn't that the sort of number you'd want to know before you arrest someone?

Charlie: Laugh it up, funny boy.

Germaine: Believe me, I intend to.

Easy.

Can't shove a cripple.

Charlie: Eyes forward, asshole.

Sherwood: Agent DeMarco, you going somewhere?

There she is.

Perfect timing.

My good friend.

You really are a glutton for punishment, aren't you?

 **Eva on the run**

[inhales deeply]

Ari: Let's go save your girlfriend.

Briggs: That's what I'm talking about.

[tires squealing]

Javier: You didn't have to do sh1t, Eva.

All you had to do was not screw up, but you couldn't even do that, huh?

Eva: Javi, please.

I was stupid.

Javier: Damn straight you were stupid.

You got that pretty-ass face, huh, Eva?

And that's what gets your ass in trouble.

[whimpering]

Eva: I'm sorry, Javi!

Please!

Javier: This is what happens to putas.

[screaming]

Ari: Uh-huh.

That felt good.

That felt really good.

[screaming]

Okay, stop screaming.

I just saved you, dumb-dumb.

Hey, stop screaming.

Briggs: You sound like a car alarm. Ari, I'll... I'll handle her.

Eva, Eva.

No.

Hey, look at me.

Let's go, okay?

Come with me.

Ari: Yeah, buddy.

Get your shoes on.

Buddy, you're leaking.

You're soaking wet.

You got something right here.

Briggs: Let's go.

Come on.

Hey, look at me.

You've got to get out of town, okay?

Your boyfriend, Javi, he is dead.

But his people will come after you.

You can never come back here.

You can never call anyone that you know, and you can never talk about what you saw.

Take this.

Eva: This is your fault, shithead.

You no-dick asshole.

I wish I'd never met you.

Briggs: What is this... $1,000?

Eva, I'm sorry.

Eva: Yeah.

I'm sure you are.

 **Interroration room**

Charlie: Dale Jenkins, your friend... His real name is Dale Jakes, and he's a federal agent.

And just this morning he stole your top client... Paulo Cavalcanti.

Germaine: That's bollocks.

Charlie: I don't know what that means.

Germaine: That means you're full of sh1t.

Charlie: Am I?

[laughing]

Germaine: You little bitch.

I should have dropped you from a ledge when I had the chance.

I'll give it to you, though.

You can take the punishment, can't you?

You should be proud of that.

Charlie: I don't know.

Maybe you even like it.

Germaine: But I did notice... You don't have a big old belly.

Things didn't work out in the baby department, huh?

Oh, was that my fault?

Good.

Come on, Charlie.

Come on.

Give me one... for your little dead baby.

Charlie: You think I'm stupid?

You're angling for a brutality charge.

That sh1t ain't happening today, scumbag.

I'll see you at trial.

 **Moms worry**

[groans]

Lady Arrabuena : Hey, José.

Johnny: Hola.

Lady Arrabuena: Javi didn't come home last night.

You think he's still dealing with that girl?

We sent people there.

No one was there... Just blood.

Look, I used to stay out late too, you know?

Johnny: Just out being stupid.

My moms would worry, but I was always okay.

Lady Arrabuena: It's a mother's job to worry.

Johnny: Honestly, señora, I don't think anything could keep him away from your carnitas.

He'll be fine, all right?

Okay.

Delivery Man: Señora?

You got a package.

Lady Arrabuena : Package from who?

Aah!

[crying]

Javi!

No, Javi, no!

¿Cómo puede ser?

 **Trouble**

 ****Mike: Bronco.

That's his bumper.

Can you punch in?

"Punch in"?

Jimmy: This ain't NASA.

Paige: Mike, you might want to take a look at this.

[sighs]

Mike: Son of a bitch.

Yeah.

Paige: And there's our magician.

Mike: Mmhmm.

I just don't understand what Briggs would be doing with sarin gas.

[cell phone vibrating]

What, Johnny?

Johnny: sh1t's going down.

Mike: What are you talking about?

Johnny: What do you want me to do?

Mike?

Mike: Johnny, do they have the sarin?

Johnny: What?

Mike: Briggs set this up... Everything.

Do you see a canister?

Johnny: I-I don't know.

I-I see a couple vans and a bunch of Mexicans, but... Oh, sh1t.

Mike: What, Johnny?

Johnny: They got something, man.

Mike: Is it the gas?

Johnny: I don't know.

I don't...

Javi's head just showed up in a box.

Man, Teresa's losing her sh1t, talking about she wants to wipe out the Sarkissians.

Mike: Oh, my God.

Look, she's sending us over to the funeral.


	35. Chapter 35: Dog Catches Car

**Funeral Home**

Mike: This is Agent Michael Warren, FBI, requesting backup.

I need SWAT, Hazmat, the National goddamn Guard.

Dispatcher: Where are you now, Agent Warren?

Mike: I'm on the 101.

Paige: Mike, slow down.

Mike: But the most important thing is the Class G chemical weapon that is en route to the Yossarian Funeral Home.

Dispatcher: What's the address?

Mike: What?

Dispatcher: The address of the funeral home.

Mike: I don't know.

Where's my phone?

Paige: Slow down.

[car beeping]

Mike!

[tires screeching]

Dispatcher: Agents, what's the address?

Paige: Yossarian Funeral Home.

You need to Google that and then get your ass to Glendale.

You need to slow down before you cause and accident, Mike.

[suspenseful music]

Mike: Do you know how many people are gonna be at this funeral?

Dozens, hundreds, maybe.

Paige: All right?

Mike: Men, women, and children, choking to death in the pews.

If Soto has half a brain how to use this thing, thousands could die.

Briggs hates the Sarkissians, but we're talking about mass extermination.

Paige: There is no way.

Mike: There is a Soto Street death squad heading there right now.

This is happening, Paige.

Paige: There's something we don't know.

Martun: Tevan and I grew up as neighbors.

We were raised as brothers.

Same interests.

Same goals.

[phone buzzing]

Same girls.

He was a good guy.

But even as a young boy, he was wise beyond his years.

And he taught me that the world was pretty simple.

And that security is the greatest gift we have to offer.

That loyalty is the only virtue that can be measured.

[brooding music]

That love is second to commitment.

[car honk honking]

That violence must be our final recourse.

It was as brothers that we rose together.

His mind.

My fist.

And though he's no longer with us, I know that he will always be by my side because the bond we share can't be shattered.

Not by death.

Not by anything.

It is with terrible sadness that I now have to say good-bye.

[screaming]

[all speaking at once]

[gunfire continues]

Briggs: Everybody out now.

Out there.

[overlapping shouting]

[ominous music]

 **Arrival**

Paige: You got to keep local news out of here.

Mike: We've got UCs in the field.

And establish a perimeter.

Full evac, 2 miles.

Paige:2 miles?

Jesus.

Mike: If the wind picks up, 2 miles might not even cut it.

Hey, Hazmat's en route.

Where's the sarin?

Johnny: There's no sarin.

Just guns.

Mike: All right, look, Briggs put this all in motion.

Johnny: Maybe you didn't see it, but... Look at me, Mike.

I'm telling you there's no gas.

All right?

There's guns, bullets, and a lot of dead people, and I'm bleeding.

So back the hell off.

Mike: All right, everyone, listen up.

I need to evacuate this area, okay?

There's buses waiting outside.

If you could all make your way outside in an orderly fashion, the buses will take you to safety.

All right, I understand this has been a really hard day.

Thank you for All right, I understand this has been a really hard day.

Thank you for patience.

Just please make your way outside.

Martun: Hey, you.

Can you explain to me what happened?

Mike: Mr. Sarkissian, there are buses waiting outside... I know!

Martun: I asked you what's happening.

Mike: I'll let you know as soon as I can.

Ari: You. I know you, you little prick.

You're from the gas station.

Briggs: Yeah, he was probably working with Colby.

You're FBI.

Mike: Yeah.

And you just assaulted a federal agent.

Ari: I'm gonna show you an assault, you little bitch.

Martun: Hey, some cockroaches came here to kill my family and you treat us like criminals.

Why don't you try to do your job?

Why don't you protect my people?

Mike: Sir, your people wouldn't need protecting if these two didn't send Javier Arrabuena's head to his mother in a box.

Ari: I don't know what you're talking about.

 **No Gas**

[suspenseful music]

Mike: Hey! Hey, Briggs.

Hey. Yo! Hey.

[tires screeching]

Paige: Come on, we gotta follow him.

Let's go.

Mike: I can't.

Johnny: Look, that sarin gas ain't here, Mike.

Come on.

Mike: I gotta be sure.

Paige: Give me the keys.

We'll follow him.

Mike: Hey, be careful.

Martun: I wanna take care of this thing all by myself.

Ari: I made this problem.

I should be the one to finish it.

Martun: You made a mistake, yes, but this bitch, Teresa Arrabuena, she broke the code.

At a funeral with my own family.

No, no, no.

I'm gonna be the one who sends these Mexicans straight to hell.

[chuckles]

[dramatic music]

 **Bank**

Charlie: It's incredible right?

Plaque on the wall, and the deal is done. We don't gotta meet in dark alleys or chase these bastards around.

All you gotta do is open the door and the bad guys walk right in so we can arrest them.

My question is: you've been working on this case for months, right?

You never came up with an idea this good?

Stanwood: I just ask because you just seem like, you know, the type of person that's, you know, got your sh1t together.

Like nothing gets by you.

Like every conceivable angle...

Charlie:That's enough.

[chuckles]

All right.

Holy sh1t.

Stanwood: Tip of the iceberg.

Charlie: Now you understand why I couldn't walk away.

No one asked you to walk away, just cooperate a little bit.

Jakes: Ladies, we're all on the same team now.

So can we take the dick measuring down just a skosh?

Charlie: We had a team of forensic accountants.

Should be able to log and tally a whole batch in a few hours.

Stanwood: Good call them in.

Jakes: It's gonna have to wait till tonight.

Stanwood: What do you mean?

Jakes: If Paulo and his boys come back to scope out the place, I can't have my bank overrun with scanners and money counters.

It's not a good look.

Charlie: Your bank?

Jakes: You know what I mean.

Stanwood: I'm not comfortable enough with this sitting here entirely unaccounted for.

Charlie: Relax.

There are all good guys here.

Nobody's touching that money.

[trigger clicks]

Briggs: What kind of game are you playing, Paul?

Johnny: Warren sent you after me?

 **Mrs. Jakes**

[phone rings]

[phone beeps]

Jakes: Ms. Courtney Gallo.

I'm actually just closing up the bank.

Yeah, I would love to see you.

I was actually just thinking about what we could get into.

Courtney Well, mainly, I was itemizing different s*x positions, but I guess we could get something to eat if you want.

[ominous music]

Jakes: Yeah, we could even do hor d'oeuvres.

8:30 sounds great.

Courtney: Hey, hold up a sec.

Jakes: Yeah, I'm good... 8:30's fine.

Let me call you back.

Bye.

I half-thought straightening up was a euphemism, but I guess you're a man of your word.

 **Questions**

Charlie: I thought you left.

Yeah, I was gonna but I just sat in the car for a little bit.

Uh-huh.

Jakes: What's up?

Charlie: You wanna go have that drink?

I just wanna feel like a normal person.

Jakes: Charlie, I can't.

Charlie: You can't?

Jakes: What, you got more cleaning up to do, what?

No.

I'm meeting someone.

Charlie: Someone who?

Jakes: A person.

A female... person.

Ah.

Yeah.

Charlie: Dale's getting busy in Florida.

Is it anyone I know?

Jakes: Nah.

Charlie: It's not Stanwood, right?

Please.

Jesus Christ.

That's gross.

Okay.

Jakes: Her name is Courtney.

She's a lawyer.

Charlie: A lawyer?

She got paper?

I don't... Is she hot?

Tell me everything.

Jakes: Yeah.

[laughs]

There's nothing to tell.

I don't know.

Charlie: But know it's something.

Good for you.

You deserve all the happiness, baby.

[sentimental music]

You're the best of us

No joke.

Love you.

 **Confession Time**

Briggs: I need to get to a hospital, John.

Johnny: You will.

Once I get the okay.

Briggs: Hey, man, I never thanked you.

You saved my ass back there.

If those vatos had taken one more step...

Johnny: I don't give a sh1t about your apology, bro.

I could've died because of you today.

The only thing I wanna hear out your mouth's a goddamn explanation.

Briggs: The explanation is that you did what you were supposed to do.

You did what you were there to do.

You stopped Soto Street from killing a bunch of innocent people, Johnny.

Johnny: You're the reason they were in danger.

Can you not see that, man?

This is all 'cause of you.

Briggs: Respectfully, brother, you don't know what the hell you're talking about.

Johnny: Yeah, whatever.

Mike: Santa Barbara. June 25th.

There's a commercial fueling station up there.

The head of security, his name's Jimmy, he's an idiot but... the cameras work.

You arranged for Gusti to pick up the sarin at the port of L.A.

You used my near-death experience against me to point me at him, get me under.

You jerked me around for weeks.

Briggs: Warren.

Mike: I see how.

Clearly now, I see how.

The thing I can't understand is why.

Why go through all that trouble to involve me at all?

Briggs: Because you were the lynch pin.

No matter what I did, no matter how I would've played it, if I ride Ari all the way to Martun, guess what? Logan makes me his sin-eater.

And that means I putter out the rest of my days locked up next to a bunch of pieces of human trash.

But you, you can arrest Martun

Mike: Me?

How could I arrest Martun?

 **Hotel Drunkenness**

[Knock at door]

Jakes: Coming.

[knocking continues]

Hang on a second.

[knocking in rhythm]

Coming, Jesus.

Can I help you... Yo, how did the date go?

[chuckles]

Charlie, it's kind of still going on, you know what I mean?

Charlie: Oh, all right.

Jakes: All right, cool, I'll... I'm gonna... Hey.

Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.

You're drunk.

You're drunk, you prick.

[laughs]

Right.

Let me help you back.

Charlie: Go, I know.

You have more important sh1t going...

Jakes: Hey.

What's going on?

Charlie: Dog catches car.

Jakes: I'm sorry?

Charlie: Dog catches car.

Jakes: Yeah, you're not really giving me a lot to work with.

Charlie: No, dog spends all day chasing the car and never gets it.

And then one day, he catches the car and what does it do?

Nothing.

'Cause what's a dog gonna do with a goddamn car?

Mm-hmm.

And then, you get to the end and you realize... what was the point?

[mumbles]

There's no point.

Want some?

Jakes: Yeah.

You should be proud of yourself.

You got Germaine in spite of everything they could throw at you.

The whole world conspired against you and you won, Charlie.

You won.

Charlie: And what do I got?

I got nothing.

There's nobody in my room.

Jakes: Because you're a special little creature, Catherine DeMarco.

That's why.

You are the strongest, the smartest, the kindest person I've ever met in my entire life.

Jakes: No bullshit.

And the fact that you cared enough about something to see it through, all the way to the end, I've never done that.

Never done that.

If you're alone, babe, it's because you haven't found a car worth chasing yet, that's all.

Charlie: Yeah.

You're sweet, Dale.

You're a sweet man.

I hope that girl inside knows just how special you are.

Jakes: Oh, she does.

[laughter]

Let me get you back...

Charlie: No, I'm good.

No, let me... No, no, no, I'm... Come on.

Charlie: Just help me get up.

Jakes: All right.

[grunts]

You good?

Charlie: I'm good.

Jakes: Careful.

[jazzy music] 


	36. Chapter 36: No Old Tigers

Charlie: Hey, big boy.

Jakes: Hey.

Charlie: You starting early?

Johnny: What's up?

What's up, D?

Jakes: Yeah, a little bit.

Johnny: What's going on?

So, uh, where's your girl at?

Jakes: Uh, my girl has a name, her name is Courtney, and, uh, she's coming.

Listen, I need to tell y'all something about her, though.

She thinks I'm Dale Jenkins, a money launderer out of Miami.

Paige: You told her that you're a money launderer?

Jakes: Yeah, it just kind of fell out.

Charlie: You lie for your job every day.

How did it just fall out, Dale?

Jakes: I don't know how it fell out, but that's just the situation.

Mm-hmm.

Paige: And so what exactly does that make us?

Jakes: My business associates.

Johnny: Like criminals.

Jakes: Yes, Johnny, I need you to pretend that you're a criminal.

Paige: Can you do that?

Have you done that before?

Jakes: You're such a freakin' hypocrite, man.

Guys, listen... I really like this girl, and I want you to like her, and I want her to like you.

She's kind of important to me, so can we just not screw this up?

Johnny- All right, bro.

Jakes: Thank you.

Johnny: So where's she at?

Jakes: Right there.

Paige: Damn.

Courtney: So we're checking out of the hotel in Miami, and this maniac is in the middle of the lobby, just out of his mind, wide-eyed, completely naked.

Butt-ass.

Jakes: What?

No.

Butt-ass.

Courtney: Covered in blood.

No.

Out of nowhere, the guy just bolts on to the street.

Everyone's screaming, and he starts climbing on top of a Jaguar and yelling,

"Where's Tobey?"

Jakes: Who's Tobey?

I don't know.

[laughs]

Who's Tobey, babe?

Courtney: Did you find out who Tobey was?

I don't know.

I don't know.

I have... Okay, so here's the craziest thing that I've ever seen.

The guy starts kicking in the windshield... Bare feet, just smashing it in.

Jakes: What?

 **Happy Birthday**

Waitress: Ah.

Happy birthday.

Drinks are on him.

Charlie: Thank you.

Jakes : Ah, ha ha.

Charlie: Thank you.

Jakes: What, you think I forgot?

Oh, sh1t, man.

Thank you, babe.

Jakes: You knuckle draggers forgot it's her birthday.

Paige: Charlie. Oh, my God, Charlie. I'm so sorry.

Charlie: No, it's... It's okay.

It's been so hectic.

No, no big deal.

Jakes: Hell, no, it ain't okay, no.

Johnny: I'm throwing you a big-ass party tomorrow night, yo, Johnny T style.

\- All right.

Jakes: Cheers.

Johnny: Happy birthday, Chuckie.

Paige: Happy birthday.

Jakes: What are you... 25?

Charlie: That's right.

Jakes: Make a wish.

 **Throwing Shade**

She's something else, man.

Paige: So what are you gonna do?

Jakes: About what?

Paige: You brought Courtney here, and she doesn't know who you are.

Johnny: Yeah.

If this was me and Lucia, you'd be calling me a dumb-ass by now.

Jakes: That's only because you are a dumb-ass, Johnny.

I'll figure it out.

Johnny: So, what, you gonna tell her you've been lying this whole time?

Jakes: I mean, listen, go from a money launderer to a federal ICE agent... I figure as far as lies go, that's pretty good, right?

Charlie: As a woman, I can tell you it ain't gonna be taken with soft applause.

Jakes: When I say I'll figure it out, I will figure it out.

Paige: Okay.

 **Money  
** Jakes: $9 million.

9 and some change, but who's counting?

Briggs: Jakes, that was a big ask.

Jakes: I appreciate you, man... Don't, man.

You wanted "go and stay gone" money.

Briggs: There it is, but this favor that you keep calling on every time you've used and exploited everybody in your life who ever gave one sh1t about you... That favor has been paid.

Jakes: Understand that.

You know, I used to like you, man.

I used to respect you.

I don't respect you anymore.

[cell phone vibrating]

Briggs: I got to take... Yeah, it's me.

Man on phone: We found Ari.

Briggs: You found him?

 **Christmas**

[ornaments clinking]

Johnny: Why?

It's just weird, Charlie.

That's all I'm saying.

Jakes: And here I was, about to buy you a bunch of Christmas ornaments for your birthday.

Charlie: I think I'm good until December.

Paige: No, we never did the Christmas-tree thing when I was a kid.

No?

My dad said... No.

He said decorating a piece of lumber was useless labor.

Jakes: You serious?

Paige: Yeah.

Jakes: We got to throw you a real Christmas, then.

Right?

Charlie: You're from Texas.

What do you know about Christmas?

Johnny: You're from the desert.

Jakes: Jesus was from the desert.

Paige: Jesus.

[laughs]

 **Debating**

Mike: Hey, guys.

Briggs home?

Charlie: Okay, I'm talking about winter...

"Christmas,"

Jakes: Christ's mass...

Charlie: That's the origin...

Johnny: That's the whole thing.

Charlie: Ice skating.

Mike: Guys, I'm not signing off on the HSI report.

I keep going over it, and... It's one thing to maneuver events to your benefit.

It's another thing to manufacture them from whole cloth.

I can't sign it.

Johnny: Yo, I thought we were done with this, man.

Can we just move past it already?

Jakes: Yo, Mike, I agree with you wholeheartedly, man.

I'm done with Briggs' lying ass.

Charlie: What are you even talking about?

I'm not happy that he used us, but this is what we do.

We lie to get the bad guys.

That's the job description.

Paige: You don't do it to us.

Johnny: Look, I hear you guys, all right?

But he was doing it for good reason.

Mike: You know, the only people that went down were assholes like Javi Arrabuena, so whatever.

And Colby and Gusti...

 **Mad**

Mike: Dale.

You pissed?

Good.

You should be... but not at me.

Jakes: He's lost his mind.

Charlie: Dale, wait.

Mike... you are out of line.

Out of line!

Paige: No, he's right.

Charlie, it's about time we started telling the truth.

Charlie: What?

Johnny: Well, no dis, P, but you're the one that helped Briggs with the red phone, right?

Paige: Yeah, and I owe it to Colby.

But this is exactly what I'm talking about.

We all act like we're above the law.

Johnny, you said it.

We've been off the rails for a while now.

Johnny: Yeah, but we're still the good guys.

Paige: No, we have to stop saying that, okay?

We have to acknowledge the fact that we are acting the exact same way as the criminals.

Johnny: Still, I don't think we need to be facing a damn trial, including Briggs.

Jakes: Then let him leave.

 **Finding out a little about Jakes**

Charlie: Jesus Christ

What is that?

Jakes: Briggs wants to go, let him go.

Jesus Christ

Jakes: If he wants to go let him

Six years ago, I moved out to L.A. to follow my kid and his mom... but she didn't want me there.

But I wanted to be around, you know, keep them safe.

[child chattering indistinctly]

So, once they got settled in, I went to check out the neighborhood.

Turns out... they were living next door to a convicted s*x offender.

I wanted to give the guy the benefit of the doubt, you know.

I mean, he did his time.

Maybe he straightened up.

But every time I would pass through, I would see this guy... getting more and more comfortable with my son.

And I couldn't sleep.

I couldn't eat.

Hell, I couldn't even sh1t right.

But I could drink.

Then one night I just... I couldn't sit still anymore.

So I paid him a little visit... put the fear of God into him, you know.

[siren wailing]

[indistinct chatter over police radio]

[tense music]

Maybe

I'd back off if he knew someone was watching.

But this little bitch starts chirping off, denying the whole thing.

I wasn't trying to change.

He was just biding his time with my son.

Some people, try as they might, just can't help themselves.

So I took away that option.

[clanging]

I called Paul... when I had realized what I had done, and he came through.

He acted like he'd done this before.

I didn't have to be there... so I went home.

And to this day, I still don't know what he did with the body.

What I'm saying is, guys... Paul kept me out of prison.

I owe it to him to do the same.

 **Important**

[sniffles, exhales deeply]

Courtney: I told you it would look good.

Jakes: What's important to you?

I guess, for me, it's always been order.

Everything has a place.

You know, my things go here.

Your things go there.

But... I'm starting to realize that order doesn't last.

It's kind of like skywriting, you know? No matter how nice you draw them letters, the wind's just gonna take it.

[laughs]

Courtney: Baby, what are we talking about right now?

Jakes: What's important to you?

What is it?

Is it money?

Is it truth?

Is it justice?

What do you believe in?

Courtney: You're serious right now.

Well, it's not money.

I mean, this is all nice, but it's not happiness.

Hmm.

It's less unhappiness maybe or less inconvenience, but it's not the end-all.

[sighs]

We're young now.

Jakes: Mm.

Courtney: We'll be old.

[chuckles]

It's like what you said.

It's skywriting.

What's important to me is... someone who makes me smile... even when the wind blows the letter away

 **At the office**

Logan: D.C. has you pegged as some sort of ideologue... that you lack a kind of base pragmatism.

I believe the phrase "boy scout" was in utterance.

Frankly, I didn't think you'd make the right decision.

Mike: Is that what this is?

The right decision?

'Cause as far as I'm concerned, that right there is the last in a long line of wrong decisions

[chuckles]

Logan: Here we go.

Mike: You know... when this all started, we sat in here, and you looked me in the eye, and you told me that I was responsible for too many deaths.

You were right.

So I set out to change that.

And what did we get?

We got Samuel O'Malley, Colby Moore, Toros Berbarian, Javier Arrabuena.

Logan: Every fight has collateral damage.

Mike: Yeah.

Except all those people would still be alive if it wasn't for you.

If there were any semblance of justice in this world, you'd be paying for that.

But instead, there's this.

There's a tidy, little lie, where you come out victorious.

Congratulations.

Logan: Thank you.

Mike: Don't thank me yet.

 **Vin is free as a bird**

Mike: Yeah.

And you lied to me from the start, Vin.

Vin: I didn't know what I was doing, man.

I just wanted the money.

I try to be a good Bali man, I get nothing.

I try to be an American... it's much worse, man.

Maybe I did something terrible in last life.

[groans]

Mike: After all this, Vin... you can't still possibly believe in karma.

Vin: Of course I do.

Mike: This wasn't the machinations of Shiva.

This was Paul Briggs.

[inhales deeply]

Vin: You know, you were a better person when you believed in something.

Mike: There's a bus station a mile north.

Takes you direct to LAX.

You're free.

Vin: Mike?

 **Brotherly love**

 ****Johnny: It's gonna go back to the way it was.

Jakes: I don't want it to be back to the way it was, man.

I want her.

That's what I want.

Johnny: Courtney... she doesn't know you.

I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you that, man, okay?

But she don't know you.

Trust me, I've been there.

You cannot start a life on a lie...

Jakes: The moment I walk out that door, there's no more lying.

You're not walking out the door.

You can't stop me.

Johnny: I can't let you do it.

Jakes, just... Don't do this, man.

Don't push me, Johnny.

God damn it, Jakes.

Don't do this, man.

Don't do it.

Don't do it, man.

Please, man.

[whimpers]

Jakes: I love you, Johnny.

Always will, man.

[door opens, closes]

 **Endgame**

Charlie: Paul... we got to get you to the hospital.

Briggs: - Go downstairs.

Charlie: No, we got to go right now.

Briggs: I got to finish this.

Charlie: It's finished!

Look around.

We'll call it in.

Paige: We're not calling this in.

[Ari howls]

Charlie: What are you talking about?

Paige: Jakes was right.

Ari goes in front of a panel, his testimony blows the HSI report to ash.

[spits]

We're all screwed.

We can't bring him in.

The hell we can't.

Charlie: Paul, we're calling this in, right?

We're not covering this up!

We're not burying another body, Paul!

We're FBI, God damn it!

Paige: Open your eyes.

This only ends one way.

Come on.

Charlie: Get off me!

Paul, say something!

Say something!

Briggs: I need you to go downstairs.

Charlie: Paul...

Briggs: This only ends one way.

Paige: Come on.

Charlie: Get off me!

Paul, say something!

Say something!

Briggs: I need you to go downstairs.

Charlie: Paul...

[groaning in pain]

[tense music]


End file.
